My version of Blood Promise
by SwtCuG
Summary: Basically its my own version of the way I think Rose will set out after shadow kiss. Sorry if it sounds like it sucks or if its been done a million times I just wanted to give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

My own version of Blood Promise

(Okay, I'll try not to make it sound cheesy version of it. This is just my version of what I hope Rachel Mead will do with her book).

One

Running through an open field, I couldn't believe of my past errors, I was the prey! Trying to scream, but nothing came out. I am trapped, I countered in my thoughts. Hearing slight rustling from not too far behind me, I increased my speed to its highest potential. Pumping oxygen in and out of my lungs; trying to stay ahead of my pursuers. This was a mistake. I should have stayed at the academy, I should have graduated. I should have stayed to guard Lissa. But guess I didn't because even though all these things were ideal, there was a trump card that whipped all these silly dilemmas from my mind. Dimitri. Not the Strigoi Dimitri, no not him he was just a shell of what the real Dimitri was. No the real Dimitri I was referring to, the Dhampir Dimitri. The one I love, the one I needed to save. Of course, who's going to save me when he finally catches me?

Tripping over an exposed root I took a nasty face plant on the cold Siberian ground. Laughter was heard from all around me. So they thought that was funny. Wait till I'm the last one laughing. Jumping up onto my feet I stared into the eyes of my attackers. It wasn't Dimitri I kept reminding myself. He just looks and sounds the same as him. No the real Dimitri was dead. This, this was some sick, twisted being left in his place.

"Rose." He spoke almost like he meant what he said. Of course, his speech caught me off guard and I instantly froze. Mistake number one on my part. But I didn't take too long before I showed my visit was not a friendly one.

"Get away from me!" Speaking through my teeth. I really didn't want to communicate at the moment. Actually I never wanted to communicate not with this evil, Dimitri imposter.

"Rose." He held out his hand as if I was going to jump into his arms. Yeah right. Does he think I'm that stupid? That's when I realized we were all alone. Hey what happened to those other Strigoi guys? No matter, once I kill this one I'll hunt the others down.

I could see Dimitri was getting anxious by my non- sudden movements. So I only glared at him hoping he would finally get the message. Why weren't my legs moving? They were just standing there. Come on move, do something. This isn't Dimitri; this is something much far evil.

"You're wrong Rose, your wrong." How was he able to answer my thoughts? And for that I didn't. Grabbing hold of my belt. Hey! Where was my stake I just had it. Aww shit I must have dropped it when I fell. Looks like I was to go on with single hand combat. Aww hell who was I fooling, I was dead. Instantly dead and since Dimitri could apparently read my mind he must have know this.

But like I would let a Strigoi take me. So I sucked in a bit of air and launched at the one called Dimitri. That is, when I was about to make my blow prominent, Dimitri grabbed my leg and swing me up straight setting my feet onto the ground.

"I knew you would eventually come to me." He said as he wrapped his arms secularly around me. Why wasn't I fighting back, struggling at least? But I was just standing there. It was like I had no control over my body. All I could do was watch. I started shrieking at myself, but nothing worked. I was under a spell. Yeah that's it. That is until the unbelievable happened. I was kissing him. Not just a simple little peck on the lips. But passionately and longingly. What was wrong with me?! This wasn't Dimitri it was some sick, evil version of what the real Dimitri was. I tried struggling again, but my body wouldn't move. I was trapped, witnessing this horror scene commencing. Oh how I hated myself at this moment, betraying myself just to get to Dimitri. Even if his cool lips did feel remarkable against my skin. Then as softly as a whisper he made his way down to the base of my throat.

I didn't want it to end. I didn't care. I didn't care. I loved Dimitri and he was mine_, forever_. Nothing is going to take this moment away from me. That was until when I felt pain. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get my attention. Dimitri had bitten me, he had actually bitten me and now he was sucking the life away in my veins. Unlike the other times that I allowed Lissa to feed from me, this time I wasn't enjoying it. However, just as it started it soon ended and that's when Dimitri spoke.

"I'm going to make you mine. Forever." And he finished his fantasy with an evil cackling laugh. But I finally found my voice, but instead of resisting Dimitri, I screamed. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from my lips, just as Dimitri's teeth plunged back into my neck.

Screaming into my pillow, it muffled some of the petrifying sounds that came from deep inside of me. Looking out I found several concerned faces staring at my disturbed presence. Giving off a meek smile I rolled over and closed my eyes pretending to go back to sleep. Truth is told after that raging nightmare I wouldn't be surprised to ever sleep again. Of course, with my eyes closed it forced me to relive the whole awful situation. I can't believe I had somewhat enjoyed it. What was wrong with me? But I already knew the answer, it wasn't going to happen to me. No way. I'm going to accomplish my mission and then return home to guard Lissa. End of story.

Looking out the window, I examined that most people who were curious with my slight outburst had continued with their current activities. Gazing out the window I realized that only about a couple hours had passed since the plane left the United States. Huh, well so what else could I possibly do on a fourteen hour plane ride to Siberia? My unlucky answer was nothing. Looks like I'm going to have to wait out the time. No doubt by the end of the trip I'm going to be suffering from shear boredom. So with my time I basically stared out the window and concentrated on a map of Asia, strategizing my ideas and thoughts into plans.

Slowly the plane skidded to a halt on the frozen runway. I knew I needed to find food and a place to sleep, but all that could wait. Dimitri could not. The longer it takes to fill out my mundane tasks the longer he suffers as a monster. Wow. I never actually took account of that fact, but in no time it surged through my mind. It was terrible to think about it, Dimitri killing men, women, and children. Draining them dry and leaving their corpse thrown aside.

Jumping down the planes stairs a new jolt of motivation coursed through my body. A perfectly executed decision of why Dimitri must die. He was an animal, he would not stop killing forever, and he must be put to rest. Taking my first steps in the frigid cold a sharp wind blew into my face. Ugh. I knew that it would be bad here, but this is almost unacceptable. But I couldn't give up. Of course, I couldn't give up. So I hunkered down biting my lip on occasion, fighting through the wretched cold. How Dimitri or rather anyone could survive in these conditions were beyond me.

But I kept walking. I walked through frozen tundra and icy plains, but eventually I made it to my first destination. Okay, to be fair I have about twenty destinations, but this one is the highest one on the list. Dimitri's home village. It seemed so… so… so normal. It may have been late at night, but it just looked so alive and inviting. Wading in the ankle deep snow I soon made it down to the nearest street. Lights glistened from homes that decorated the landscape. I mean there were homes scattered everywhere. It was like a little kid's book, so colorful and full of pretty pictures.

I found myself giggling. Odd. I haven't even been able to smile since… since that night with _him_. The one where his life was claimed and in the end was left with a creature that walks this Earth with only one craving, and that's life. A slight tremor broke through me.

"How could you? How could you do this to me?" I whispered through chattering teeth.

But I couldn't put the blame on him, he was attacked and outnumbered, but still be could have tried. He could have tried to make it back to me. At least for me. I mean why? We finally had the perfect plan and I… no we were both happy with the arrangement. I thought God was there to help us. To not let anything truly bad happen to us. Course now that I think about it my whole life has been imperfect, why should it change just for Dimitri. I mean my mother gave me up to be a guardian. I died, but was thankfully brought back by my best friend. Mason was killed trying to save me. Then I found out that I could communicate with ghost. And now to complete the puzzle Dimitri was taken from me. Yes why not? Why can't for once in my life I be filled with pleasure and glee.

"Because that's not how my world works?" I found me talking to myself.

Stepping up to a bench I decided to rest for awhile. So, I brushed the snow off. Which I'm not kidding was about two feet packed onto that sucker and I plopped my butt onto its cold surface. Relaxing me sore legs I allowed them to be thrown over the side of the bench as I gawked over the beauty of the town. Maybe Dimitri was was right. Blood Whore communes are nicer then what people make them out as. Sighing I stared up at the night sky that was blistering with stars, twinkling down into my direction.

Not to sound weird or corny, but I could get use to this. I mean this is amazing. This place, the sky, everything. Too bad this may be my only time ever to enjoy this type of scenery. A small scraping sound came from a short distance away, but I decided to ignore and take the time while my body was too numb to protest against the freezing climate.

Deciding that I had rested for enough time I forced my stiff legs up into a sitting position. Rubbing my eyes with my snow covered gloves I thought of where I should go first. Dimitri could be anywhere in this place. And he might not even be here in particular.

"Well I better get looking." Prompting myself to get the hell off this bench.

"Looking for what?" A horrible, disturbing voice sounded off to my left.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

In comparison it was like nails on a chalk board. I literally flinched at the sound. Staring up at the stranger, my eyes practically blew out of my head. I was surrounded. Oh god! It was like my dream, but only worse, Strigoi Dimitri wasn't here. However instead, there before me was a swarm of Strigoi. Okay I shouldn't say swarm, but there were at least five or six of them circling around where I sat.

Remembering my training I instantly sprang up preparing to fight my way through them. Let's just say I wasn't even able to pull the stake that was strapped down to my belt into my grip before they had me. I was pinned against the frozen ground by two of the Strigoi. Struggling at the Strigoi's grip, a small mental barrier I had set around me started to break revealing the raw power of my grief. Oh great so this was the place where all my emotions would finally leak out from my body. In front of the enemy, yes very tough. Yay cheers for me. So what did I do, I started sobbing. Sure I'm about to die, why not get it all out. Maybe death will be better this way, less painful. That's when I thought of Dimitri. I had let him down. I was to destroy him, but instead I had failed him, by getting myself killed, by the enemy, by our enemy. Now he is to run full Strigoi for the rest of eternity. And what did I have to say about it? I was being ignorant. I was too tired to be aware of my surroundings. Yeah that's a great excuse right there.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I began choking out. The other Strigoi were staring down at me in confusion. But I didn't stop. I kept going on saying those two words for what felt like hours. Eventually they dragged me to an abandon house in the outskirts of the village. I must have been pretty bad at the time, I kept crying all night, but eventually I guess I passed out from exhaustion.

Waking up in the morning I scanned the room, small slivers of dim light danced around from a hidden source as I stared down at a small tray that laid next to my bed. Strange why didn't they just kill me? Oh hell they probably want to turn me, that's why didn't kill me. Rushing to the closest window I pulled the shutters away. Revealing a setting sun high above the snow capped mountains.

"Huh." Huge iron bars were skewed in front of me, blocking out my only reliable exit. Now the only available escape route besides the window was the door. Creeping towards it I carefully placed my ear to its surface, listening for even the quietest of sound. Nothing. Huh. Maybe they left, maybe they thought that I'd be passed out for the rest of the day. But I didn't stock too much onto that theory. Unlike some people I've learn from past mistakes. However, resorting back to my previous train of thought they did allow me to live and they gave me food. Even if I do believe that is was poisoned it.

So I guess the only logical thing now would be to at least to attempt to escape. Placing my hand on my belt. Shit. Oh great now I'm really screwed, my stake was gone. At this point I really wished I was dreaming. And yes I'd already cross examined that might of fallen asleep on the bench, but everything was too realistic and everything that happened last night was too real to be a dream, even if the majority of it was seen through blurry eyes.

Taking my chances I decided that maybe it was best to ease up my strength, since this time I really wasn't going down without a fight. So sniffing the food with my sense of smell I verified that perhaps it was just food instead of some sort of toxin. Allowing myself to take small bites of it, however, I soon devoured the tray practically fighting back tears of how hungry I truly was. Getting up from my sitting position, on the bed, from where I ate. I justified that my strength had definably increased from the meal and stepped silently towards the door. Looks like make shift weapons are absolutely necessity for this situation.

"You'll never get me alive." I murmured just as I creaked open the door to a deserted hall way. In particular it was actually a fairly decent home. Even the room I was staying it was highly approving, even for my standards. But I didn't let the home and garden thoughts corrupt my mind, instead I looked for any possible ways out. So far all I saw were barred windows and small vents. Damn.

Then the staircase leading to the first floor came into view. Great I was in a two story house. How inconvenient for me? Of course, when is anything ever convenient for me? Downstairs small voices could be heard. Probably guessing who should get the first bite into me.

"Hey!" A voice called from one of what I thought was a vacant rooms. I whirled to the voice. I didn't recognize it, at this though I just didn't want to get caught. Glaring down at me however, was what I presumed a young Strigoi with blond hair and about from appearance a foot taller then what Dimitri had been. Gasping I turned to run back to the current room I was supposedly staying in, the only sanctuary I had at the moment. But he was faster, already he had a firm grip on my arm and was practically dragging me down the stairs, one thump at a time. Oh yes this is a fabulous way to show your guests around.

Shoving me into what I guessed was the living room five other Strigoi greeted to me to my entrance. Immediately I shot up ready for whatever this set up was. Determining on who I would strike first I looked at every Strigoi face. And each one (except the one that rudely dragged into the room) had a face of confusion on their face masking their entire expressions. It was the exact same look that they had given me last night when I thought that I had failed Dimitri.

They weren't even looking for a fight; all of them including the rude Strigoi were either slouching on a sofa or sprawled out onto the floor. Confusion began to mask my own face as well. What is this? They must truly want me to become one of them if they aren't even going to attack me, or at least put up a fight. Then why hadn't they already start the process, why wait? Backing up into a corner I thought that maybe at least having my blind sides blocked out would give them less of an element of surprise. Sighing I guess I had no other choice, I had to council with them. Damn Strigoi and their upper advantages for everything.

"Hi." One of the Strigoi chirped to me. I raised an eyebrow at her. I couldn't help it; common courtesy is a rarity in the Strigoi race. Especially a perky greeting to a supposed enemy.

"Hi." I murmured back remembering my manners, ugh god what was wrong with me? Even in the dark room I could still make out everyone of their shapes and forms. Thank you Dhampir vision. Getting a good look at the Strigoi that had just spoken to me I realized she was beautiful. Once again what the hell was I thinking? Anyway this was weird. Aren't Strigoi suppose to look cruel, mean or even grotesque like? Instead this flapjack had stunningly, curly hair that fell way past her shoulders, along with amazingly flawless skin. Her eyes. They weren't even red; they were just a very dark color, almost black, but they still illuminating her stunning facial design.

"Okay what is going on here?" Not realizing till just now that I had spoken theses words out loud.

"Whatever do you mean?" The preppy Strigoi retorted back. She didn't even sound mean or callous from her remarks. She sounded kind and concern. But my anger was raging and my patience thin. So I explained, trying my hardest to show a little self- control here. One thing that I didn't want to reveal to these scumbag Strigoi was another advantage they had on me.

"I mean why the hell haven't you guys killed me or least turned me yet! Your Strigoi aren't you, I don't know aren't suppose to be tearing me down limb from limb! What the hell is the matter you? What is this?" My temper was flaring as I readied myself for a fight, but seeing the expression on the pretty Strigoi's face. She was shocked as well as several other of the Strigoi creatures in this room. They were Strigoi right? Of course, the nausea in the pit of my stomach told me they were. Funny I didn't feel it last night when they jumped me. I guess it doesn't work with exhaustion and _emotional break downs_.

"Leave her alone." The rude Strigoi seethed.

"No Benjamin." The pretty Strigoi replied. "Its okay, her exclamation is understandable I mean with everything that's happened to her. Think of how I would feel if I was seperated from you? Right Rosemarie?" Wait what how did she know my name!

"How the hell do you know my name?" I put into worded form.

"Shh. All will be answered in time." She assured me.

"Okay." I breathed, hating that I would have to be patient especially for a Strigoi.

"Oh I'm so sorry how rude of me, I'm Mary." She said while raising her hand. Did she actually expect me to shake it? What kind of world is this?

"Okay then…" She said finally understanding that I would never play on her field. "Well this is." She said while pointing to the other five Strigoi."Alexandria."

""Hi." Alexandria remarked seeming almost shy to my presence."You can just call be Alex if you want." She mumbled. I swear if she were actually alive her cheeks would be a violent red from embarrassment.

"Okay then." Mary continued."This is Paul. Umm Charles…"

"Mary please, Rose you can call me Charlie." He said while giving off a sincere smiling to me. Seriously what is with all this homey hospitality? Okay I must be dreaming, none of this real! None of this is even possible!

"And then here is Rebekah. You'll get use to the spelling of her name eventually." Eventually, did I suspect some double meaning in her tone. "Then last, but not least." She added with a smile."We have my husband, Benjamin!" She exclaimed with a heat of pride and passion. .God. was it possible? No it can't be true. Strigoi actually marrying Strigoi. Never in my life had I heard such a thing. But I couldn't contain it any longer.

"Okay seriously, what is your deal? What is with all of you? Why are you so nice? Do you even know what a normal Strigoi is like? Do you even know what normal is?"

"Yes Rose, yes we do." A dark tone leaked into Mary's voice. But I wasn't finished,

"And why the hell do you keep calling me that?" I almost thought that Mary's eyes were going to blow out of her head when I said this. Not from anger, but from fear. Okay how the hell can a Strigoi be afraid, it's not like I was that much of a threat. Not that it would be hard to tear apart this group of Strigoi. For all I knew they were a bunch of Strigoi pacifist.

"That is your name isn't it?" Mary finally squeaked.

"Yeah, but what I meant was how do you know it?"

"Oh." She replied, calming down to the fact that she actually got my name right." Like I said before, you'll learn in time." She repeated the annoying quote once more.

"Then can I least learn something now?" I queried.

"Well sure, pop a squat." She said gesturing me to come join her on the couch. Instead, I silently protested and sat where I stood cradling my knees into my body.

"Okay then." Mary said now realized of how my actions were going to be."What do you want to know?"

"How do you know my damn name?!" I exclaimed.

"Next question." She murmured.

"What?" I asked feeling by blood boiling over on the inside of my veins.

She only shook her head "Anything but that one."

"Fine. What do you want with me?"

She smiled I guess to some secret plans she has for me, but what?"Well silly, you were practically frozen on a bench, like we were going to let you freeze to death while we have a warm place to crash here." Okay, so I wasn't expecting that for an answer.

"So can I leave whenever I want?" I examined. Seeing on how much leeway I could actually give this group.

Her face twisted with something undecided."But where ever will you go?" Was she stalling!

"You know, got places to go people to see." I countered

"Oh." Her face falling into a frown."Well can you at least stay here for a few more days… or weeks?" She mumbled the last part.

"Weeks!"

She turned sympathetic now."It's not what you think!"

"Oh really what do I think then."

She exhaled before replying."You think we're either going to kill you or turn you into a monster like us. You think that us making you stay here will go along with some evil plan that we concocted when we brought you here."She sighed."We're absolutely not like that. We don't kill people for pleasure. Heck we don't kill people at all. Most of the time we get some sort link of donated blood to package it and send it here."

"But why?" I blurted out.

She looked up at me. Whoa. If she could cry she would she bawling her pretty little eyes out."Because we don't want to be monsters."

"But I don't see how, it's your nature."

"Not anymore." She breathed."We're not like them we're a new form of Strigoi. A new breed."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Impossible. How? "What do you mean by, when you say a new breed?" I was beyond words now. Is that even possible?

"Umm… I guess for starters you can say that were more humane, then other Strigoi."

"Hear, Hear." Alex chimed in.

"Let me see. Oh we didn't lose our magic when we changed." Mary said trying to uplift me.

"You what!" I couldn't help from shrieking, but I did.

"You heard me right. We still have our magic or at least me, Charlie, Rebekah and Alex."

"What about the other two?" Throwing a little suspicion into my voice. Hey what can I say I didn't trust Benjamin. He was rude to me, what can I say, I'm a girl of first impressions.

She shook her said illuminating the flow of her glossy curls. "Dhampirs." She stated subtly waving away my accusations.

"How can you be sure?"

"Hey!" Benjamin sprang up from his seat appearing as if he wanted to launch himself onto me.

"Ben. Relax, you have to be reasonable. After everything that's happened to her and everything that she learns I'm surprised she trusts us even a little already." He scoffed at her remark but gracefully sat himself back down in his original position.

"Are you physic or something?" I asked her impolitely. At this point I didn't care if I sounded like a bitch. I still didn't stock enough credit onto their story for making it believable.

Mary giggled as did Alex and Paul."No I wish, actually I never really did develop into any elemental field…"

"Can you see auras?" I questioned her, cutting her off from whatever she was about to say. At the moment she seemed vaguely surprised by my outburst, but waved it off by answering my query.

"Umm, kind of. If you want to call it that. Why?"

I smiled. She was a sprit user. Why wasn't I surprised?"I think I know you element. You do have an element its sprit."

"Sprit?!" Benjamin shot back.

"I've never heard of anything like that." Mary stated clueless to the information I had just given her.

" Yeah, well it's more as a recent discovery."

She smiled."So I am special?"

"Of course you are." Benjamin said soothingly. Oh great so he's sickly sweet to her, but he's an ass towards me. Yup this guy would get along with Christian just fine.

"Oh good golly gosh. You must be hungry." Mary exclaimed.

"Umm. Yeah."

"Don't worry I'll get you something to eat."And she zoomed off. This is different. It's like Strigoi reflexes mixed with Moroi personalities. Weird. Oh well at least their good I guess. Honestly, I don't even think a Moroi could be that perky and chipper. The only one I didn't believe in was Benjamin. It's not like I have a bad feeling about him or anything he just reminds me too much of my best friends boyfriend. Who I have to admit took months for me to actually even start to like.

"My thoughts exactly." Jumping to my feet, I was stunned by the fact of her sudden appearance.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Mary said apologetically.

"Yeah. It's fine." I said coldly.

But Mary still smiled down at me with a warming smile."Well here's your food."

"Thanks." I weakly smiled back, taking the edible substance from I her. I didn't know what the hell it was, but still ate it anyway on account of me practically dying from starvation.

"Hey Mary." I asked her between bites.

"Hmm." She responded

"Can you read mines?"

"Nope. Sadly, but thankfully nope. I'm just what you call, intuitive when it comes around to people."

"Oh."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Well I think some rest is in order."

"For you?" I asked surprised to her statement.

"No silly I can't sleep, I mean for you, come on I'll show you where the bathroom is and everything."

So as if I felt obligated to do so I allowed Mary to tow me along, showing me the bathroom and a heavenly shower. I have no idea when the last time it was when I last bathed. Then as accordingly she revealed a whole new wardrobe closet, which I guess was meant for me, that was hidden in the corner of my apparent bedroom. And the most peculiar thing of all was that I loved every single piece of shirt and embroidered jean that was collected into the compact space. That is still a little too freaky. It's either, Mary is truly physic or something fishy is up. Not letting this piece of data get to me I decided that maybe a good night's sleep was in order, especially after the day I just had. I knew I deserved one. It's not like I had just completely forgotten about Dimitri. Actually I kind of hope that he turned out like one of these guys. The good Strigoi. Okay if that's even possible, but apparently it is. So maybe if I just hoped, I could imagine Dimitri a little more alive, instead of just an empty shell of his former self.

Actually, apparently Mary and her little band of perky Strigoi can even go out into the sunlight without it bothering or effecting them. They also can eat real food, and every once and awhile they'll have a heartbeat. Mary says it brings her hope that maybe one day she'll return to her old Moroi self once more. I'd like to see this happen. Never in my life had I ever thought to stumble upon a group of Strigoi like these. But no matter how close I get to them, I know that I must not stray away from my mission.

So lying down at the brink of sunset I abandoned the wariest of my thoughts into the back of my mind, and I began to dream, through another night.

"_Roza. Roza."_

"_Oh Dimitri. Don't go please don't go."_

"_I'm coming for you."_

"_I'm right here, come and get me."_

"_Roza."_

"_Oh Dimitri."_

"_Don't cry."_

"_I can't help it, it's only a dream."_

"_Then let's pretend it's not a dream and make it real."_

"_Why can't you be real?"_

"_I' am real Roza, look with your eyes."_

"_I can't, if I really look then you will only disappear."_

"_Roza."_

"_No Dimitri. You're not real you're a Strigoi."_

"_That's what you think."_

"_Huh."_

_Then he was gone._

"_No Dimitri. No. Please don't go. I need you. Please, I love you."_

_Whether I was sobbing in real life or in my dream I had no clue, all I wanted to do was wake up!_

"Rose. Rose please. Rose wake up. Rose!"

"Huh. What?" I sprang up into a sitting position alarmed at the voice calling my name."Dimitri!" I shouted back.

"No Rose it's me, Mary."

"Mary." I repeated back, coherency reigning into my mind.

"That's right Rose." Alex silently whispered.

Finally opening my eyes I saw three very concerned pairs of black eyes looking down at me.

"Shh. It's okay. Rose. Nothing is going to harm you." Mary cooed as she allowed me to place my head against her. Silent tremors shook my body as I cried into her. Why? Why did have to be a dream? Why couldn't it be real?

"Mary?"

"Yes?" She questioned back soothingly. I didn't need a soothing voiced however, at the moment I needed answers.

"How did you get to be who you are today? I mean why you, why did you get chosen for this new breed of Strigoi?" Yes it's true, I Rose Hathaway have finally believed the truth they have been telling me all along.

"Well." She hesitated. Okay Strigoi don't hesitate. Period. "I guess it has to do with love."

"Love?" I questioned.

"Yeah you know, love. That's I guess the reason how we get transformed into this type of… Strigoi. Apparently, if you love someone enough it can trigger a signal strong enough…. Ugh." She sighed." I sorry I can't explain well enough, Rebekah you do it. You're the doctor." Uhh, Rebekah was a doctor. A Strigoi doctor? This just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"Right." Rebekah began." Well as Mary was saying when you love someone strong enough. During the change it can trigger something that doesn't technically make you lose yourself, or rather your humanity. So to speak you still die, but you also don't lose hold on who you truly are. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh. But how did it work for you?"

"Oh uhh…Well like Mary just told you I was or still am a doctor, and I sort of always had a strong hidden love for my job along with all my patients. It use to crush me so badly whenever I lost one of them. But as for, let's say Alex who was having secret flings with a human boy…"

"And thanks to him, he is still human as well as me, or at least for humanity sake." Alex countered.

"Right." Rebekah continued."To sum it all off Paul had a love towards the ones he guarded. Charlie had a love to his job, similar as to mine. But as for Mary and Benjamin, I guess you can say that… That the passion they had towards the other is what made them the most humane out of all of us."

"It's true." Mary said. Flashing her wedding band for us all to see.

That made me smile. Not in a happy way, but more as a splurge of the moment, and not just on the fact that every single being (besides me) got to become in my case, Strigoi, but the fact that there was still hope for Dimitri yet.

The weeks flew by as I stayed at what was now a presumptuous suite vacation. Everyone was overbearingly kind and for the first time I did not have a problem with it. Paul taught me some new guardian tricks. And if it must be known, I practiced every day. The strange part was that it felt like their hiding something from me. I already know that without a doubt that they would never bring me into the life that they have all encountered. Somehow if it was believable, they were too nice for that. No, the only one that didn't try to hide anything was Benjamin. But he just acted as if it were normal or something. Strangely, meaning I really didn't care. Strangely, I didn't think I'd ever come to entrust him, _ever._ Of course, there was this one day in particular when I overheard Benjamin and Mary talking about something, that I still have yet to figure out what it was.

"Uhh.. The _boss_ called today?" Benjamin spoke while I sat on the top step of the stairs, hearing every sound that was occurring in the kitchen below.

"You didn't tell him anything about… did you?" Mary said, sounding frantic.

"Not a clue, just a regular follow up."

"Oh. Ok." She said relieved.

"He's suppose to be coming home by tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night!" She gasped.

"I guess."

"You guess, Ben? What are we going to do about Rose?" Okay what did this have to do with me?

"I don't think he'll mind about her." He said calmly. Ugh I hated the way he talked to her and then gave me shit.

"Oh yeah, ya think." She spoke sarcastically.

"Mary will you just relax. I know this isn't the way you wanted it happen but…"

"Shh."

"Ahh." He said if comprehending something

"Don't worry I'll think of something by tomorrow night." Mary whispered. Then ended the conversation with a loud, sloppy kiss between the two of them.

Tomorrow night? Well that's tonight now. Or rather early morning in human hours. Maybe I could think of some excuse. I mean to tell the truth, I've feel like I've completely forgotten of what I've set out to do, and that was to put Dimitri to his final rest. As much as I would love to hope that Dimitri turned into this type of Strigoi I can't stay positive. I mean what are the actual chances that Dimitri is somewhere out there looking for me, just as I am looking for him? I've been around the town countless times. He's not there. But I did get to see his family. At least from a distance. I wonder if they knew. I wonder if they knew of what happened to their brother and son.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." I sighed staring out the barred window. I'm curious why the hell did they even close off the windows if they didn't care if I really left or not. I needed to leave though. I've been here way longer then I'd anticipated for. It was inevitable, eventually I would have to motivated myself enough to finally leave this place. Dimitri is too much of a main priority to just forget about. Now all I needed to do was to break the news off to the others that my presence here is was waning in.

"No! You can't leave, not yet!" Mary screamed the second I revealed my leaving plans to her.

"I have to; remember I've got places to go, people to see."

"Please, please don't go!" She cried throwing her arms around me, like a little kid telling their parent not to go to work.

"Mary I have to." Putting my words into a hard, steely toned voice.

"Please, please just stay one more night. One more night is all." She begged.

"Ahh fine one more night, god you must really want me to meet your _leader_." I muttered

"Huh. Why would we want that? Of course, we don't want you to meet our _ruler_. How absurd is that?" Okay if I wasn't suspicious then, I definitely was now. But I decided not to question it. Sometimes things are needed to be kept quiet and this is something I wanted to find out myself.

"Mary where's my stake?" I asked randomly.

"Why do you want to know?" She questioned.

"Because if I'm going to be leaving tomorrow then I'll need to be armed."

"Oh… umm I'll get it for you. Be right back." Wait a minute, how the hell was she even allowed to touch it? Never mind I'm not even going to question about this group of Strigoi anymore. Seriously I actually couldn't wait to get back to when things were plain and simple; when the Strigoi are evil and us Dhampirs had to destroy them.

"Here ya go." Mary returned holding out my stake for the taking.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. It felt good getting a grip onto the familiar weapon. That is until I remember of what my mission really was.

"I don't know why you even need it now, there aren't any Strigoi in this region for at least about a hundred miles or so." Mary said while absentmindedly babbling off to the side of me. But I couldn't help it.

"What?!" I asked as I watched her come out of her dazed, spaced expression, she looked at me like I was some foolish girl that should have known the answer to what she was speaking of.

"Well of course we're not going to allow other Strigoi to kill innocent people around here." She spoke matter of factually." So we kill them ourselves."Okay now I've heard Strigoi killing Strigoi, actually it was quite normal. But Strigoi killing other Strigoi to protect people. Now things were really getting twisted up, but I whipped that thought from my head putting the question I really wanted to ask at hand.

"Mary have you… umm killed any other Strigoi in let's say the past few months or so?" Okay I was nervous. Nervous and I guess a little bit excited, maybe Dimitri has already been stopped. Of course, then that would mean be wasn't a good Strigoi and…. I couldn't counter of what would happen then, but I awaited for Mary to finally answer my important question.

"Yeah we've doused a few."

"Uhh any males, perhaps with dark colored hair, semi- tan white skin and I guess red eyes."

"Are you talking of Dimitri." She chirped. But I had already lost it. I gripped her shoulders and spoke inches from her face. Throwing a very low and scary voice into my tone of voice.

"What do you know about Dimitri?"

She seemed shocked and I guess a little scared, but she answered my comment very calmly."I'm sorry Rose. He's dead and I mean… dead." She shook her head with a nod as if believing the words she spoke. Already I had dropped her and crossed over to the closest window, staring out into the night sky, through the closed off window pane.

"How?" I said now between gasps of breathes. Crying into myself.

"Well how do you guess? The only way to kill a Strigoi is…"

"I know!" I said cutting her off.

"Rose I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"No." I said while dramatically shaking my head."He… He needed this… He needed to die. Than… Thank you. I'm… I'm sorry." I wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone. So I ran passed Mary and ran to the only place where I could possibly find peace. Outside.

The crisp air greeted me the second I opened the door, but I did not find comfort in it. Already the frozen ground was just staring to thaw out. Perfect so I can happily regard that I will not be catch hypothermia tonight, if I decided to pull an all-nighter. I knew the exact place of where I was going. The town, the bench. I needed to do something. It was already too late for what I truly wanted. It's been too long I kept telling myself. Not even a sprit user could bring Dimitri back to life. Besides the only actual sprit user I knew that could do possibly help was Lissa. But she was back home wrapping up the few weeks of school until graduation.

Rubbing my eyes of the cold I soon approached the ever so familiar bench and sat down on it without a second thought. Sure there was still snow on it, but like that was going to get to me. Not tonight. Tonight I decided to rely on foreign powers. My powers. If Dimitri were dead I would be able to communicate with him. Strigoi or not damn it I am going to talk to him tonight.

"_Dimitri."_I called out. Silence. No response. A slight nausea started to form in my stomach, but I'd gotten so use to it that I barely even recognized what it truly meant anymore.

"Dimitri please I need to talk to you." Silence once more and the nausea increased dramatically. Perhaps he was coming. Maybe I could feel Strigoi as ghost too. Maybe Dimitri really was coming. But looking out into the still frozen town, I lost the last brink of hope. What was I to do? Apparently Dimitri was dead, and this for good, so I guess the only thing left to do now was return home. Return to Lissa and be her guardian for life, then one day dye from insanity. Yeah, I smiled weakly, that's basically what the rest of my life entails.

The nausea was overpowering now. Never in my life had it been this bad before. Gripping onto my stake I was ready, I was ready to fight. No matter how many there were, I was going to take them. I would take them all. Jumping up and twisting away from the bench I stared into the eyes of the enemy. But only one pair of eyes stared back.

"No." I whispered.

Before me wasn't an army of Strigoi it was just one. Just one Strigoi. How could one Strigoi cause me this much pain in the bottom of my stomach? But I could believe it. Only one being on this Earth could bring this much emotion into my body.

"Dimitri." I breathed. But he wasn't a ghost, he was solid. What the hell? Why had Mary lied to me? Why had they kept me locked up for over a month? Unless, unless they knew! They knew my name before I had even given it to them. They knew Dimitri, they knew he was alive and they knew Dimitri would return.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from the author: Hi everyone, thanks to all you people for reading my writing, it really means a lot to me. However, only a couple of you are actually reviewing and let's just say if you really want a chapter five to this story, I'm going to need to see a lot more reviewing from everyone.

Four

"No!" I shouted. Please god no, not another dream. No I couldn't it take if it was just another dream . Please not another dream. I didn't want to wake up. So what did I do? Did I attack the Strigoi like I should have, or have been taught to? Nope. Instead I closed my eyes and started to shake my head in rapid motions. I didn't want it to be real. Because if it were real, well it couldn't be real. Dimitri was dead. Plan and simple. No if, ands, or buts that went along with it.

"Roza?" He called to me in what sounded like a disbelieving voice. It was the same way as I remembered it. But it also didn't sound like a dream. I gave up long ago, telling the difference if it was all but a dream, or if this was really reality. Opening my eyes, black spots filled my vision throughout the frozen terrain. A jolt of what felt like pure energy pieced my being and I fell limp to the ground. I couldn't believe it; I had actually just fainted right in front of a Strigoi.

"Is she going to be okay?" Someone spoke as I reigned in consciousness. What happened?

"She hit her head pretty hard, but I couldn't detect any source of a concussion." What were they talking out?

"But she's been out of it for hours!"

"Give it time. Usually when a person undergoes such great trauma as she did, they can be unconscious for days to weeks." Wait a minute that was Rebekah, wasn't it. What happened to me?

"Weeks! No she's too strong for that. She's not like ordinary people she's much stronger."

"I know you're concerned, but trust me she'll be just fine until she wakes up but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not quite sure how much she'll remember."

"What?"

"It's plausible that she could have suffered some memory loss, that was a pretty nasty drop she took." Did I remember? Where am I! Okay just kidding, I knew exactly where I was. I was at the good Strigoi shack. But how long have I've been out for? The door to my room squeaked open. Someone was in the room. Normally I would have panicked, but I guess it was either my sluggishness from the drugs that coursed through my veins. Or I actually felt safe here...hmm. One or the other it didn't matter. I needed to get up, I needed to find Dimitri and I needed to destroy him.

Slight pressure could be felt next to me on my right. Someone was sitting next to me on the bed. Ugh, it was probable just Mary checking up on me. I mean seriously for a Strigoi not even a Moroi could be _that_ compassionate or caring. As soft as a whisper, slight hands caressed my own, creating small circles that were traced into the palm of my hands. I couldn't help but to open my eyes. Only when I did, it wasn't Mary who was looking down at me, it was Dimitri.

My eyes shot open as I realized who was trying to comfort me. Dimitri, what was he doing here? Pushing myself to the corner of the bed I huddled myself into my legs, staring at the Strigoi, counting his movements and analyzing his tactics. He hadn't moved an inch since I did.

"Roza." He spoke calmly and _longingly_. What the hell?"Roza, please do you remember me? Roza please."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It was the only thing I could force myself to speak to him.

"Roza." That's when I saw it. His eyes. They were exactly as they were before, a very dark shaded color of brown. Wait wasn't he a Strigoi? Of course he was, the nausea in my stomach confirmed it. I couldn't think. I couldn't. Because never in my life have I been more overjoyed for my first answered prayer. I didn't have to kill Dimitri. He wasn't suffering as a Strigoi. He wasn't killing people. My heart leaped with joy. He can live. Forever. And for once I was glad. I was glad that this wasn't a dream. It was real. I hadn't realized till now that I was laughing out loud.

"Roza?" Dimitri spoke, confusion forming in his eyes. "What are doing here?"

"No fair I asked you first." I said shot back, still swimming in my high mood of him being here, with me.

"You shouldn't have left." He told me.

"Wait the academy. Of course I had to, how else would I have found you"… _and killed you_. I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. So I let the words roll out of my mouth. Dimitri didn't need to know that kind information. Not now, not ever.

"You shouldn't have left, it dangerous and stupid of you." He exclaimed.

"Hey I'm eighteen, I can go where ever I want and do whatever the hell I want!" My anger was starting to flare again, but I tried to keep it contained as best as I could. I couldn't get mad at Dimitri, past, present, or future.

"Roza why didn't you think? Why didn't think that if anything ever happened to you, I would instantly blame myself for it."

"I'm… I'm sorry Dimitri." I apologized to him. Why hadn't I seen it before? The look Dimitri was giving me. I couldn't believe I had missed it. It was the same expression that that he used to show for me when he was still a Dhampir. A look of passion, of wanting desire. Dimitri still loved me, maybe even more than ever. And now I had worried him by risking my own life, _for him_. Way to go Rose, Dimitri still loves me and I decided that maybe trying to kill him would be the most perfect way of cleansing his soul. Great, don't I just feel great.

"Roza." Dimitri said while touching my cheek, just as a tear fell from my eye. Now it's going to be really hard just to get away with anything especially with Dimitri's new Strigoi quickness. Steadily, without hesitation, Dimitri took my hand and had me place it over the left side of his chest. Right where his heart should be, he sort of taught me that. Only there was something else. It was beating. His heart was beating. It wasn't a strong beat more as a weak, frail kind of beat. He was alive though, in a sense.

A meek smile played across my lips. I was… happy. No that word was too small. I was more than happy. My Dimitri. Somehow inside of me I felt whole again, I was complete and strange enough I think Dimitri felt the same way too. At one moment we were motionless. Just staring at the other inches away from touching him. I knew what he wanted 'cause it was the same thing I wanted as well. Seconds brushed past but I nor him moved a centimeter in the quiet room. Anything that I had planned or set out to do was lost in the vast space of my mind.

Ugh. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted… I wanted… I wanted him. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me once more and speak that my name in that beautiful accent of his. Registration played across his eyes and in a time of pure bliss our bodies intermingled with the other and our lips met passionately.

"Roza." He moaned. Oh how have I missed this. Dimitri please don't stop! But just as it started it soon ended. Pulling me back I looked deep into Dimitri's eyes. They were radiating something that I thought I would never see again. Emotion. He still loved me. After everything that has happened between us he stilled loved me. Tears bloomed down my cheeks. Great I'm like a broken fountain; you can't turn me off once I've started. As he kissed the tear away from sight I wrapped my arms around Dimitri. He didn't tense up or even reject the hug; actually he leaned closer into me.

"Roza." He spoke my name with his gorgeous Russian accent. "We'll try."

"Ok_ay_." I said allowing my voice to crack though my one worded answer.

"Well howdy ya'll." Mary said as she busted into the room with Alex and Charlie tailing her behind.

"Mary please." Dimitri hissed. Wait a minute they knew each other? Seriously how long was I out for?

"Aww Dimitri your not the only one who wants to see Rose too." Mary pointed out.

"Another time then." Dimitri seethed.

"Look at her she's completely confused, she needs to know the truth." Mary said. Wait, what?

"If you had at least told her the truth in the beginning we wouldn't be having this conundrum now would we?" Dimitri stated.

"But it was more romantic." Mary said emphasizing her words.

"How? She fainted!" Dimitri pointed out.

"Will someone please tell what the hell is going on here?! I yelled. Dimitri sighing next to me.

"You tell her." Dimitri finally spoke.

'Yay." Mary squeaked taking the seat opposite of where I sat on the bed, in a fashionably stylish chair I might add. "Okay, so… after you left the academy and went out looking for Dimitri, he also went out looking for you." He did? I couldn't help but sneak a smile to him. He's so sweet." Anyway." Mary realizing I wasn't paying hundred percent attention to her." When you finally got here. Aww Rose I just had to keep you here. You probably would have left and absolutely missed Dimitri on your way back, or who knows what. I also thought it'd be was utterly romantic for you two to be reunited without you actually knowing about it." She spoke as she shot a glance over to Dimitri. "Okay so I had no intention on you running out and meeting him and then you fainting."

"Oh really?" Dimitri interrupted.

"Fine maybe I did have a part in it, but believe me I had no idea that you almost going to get a concussion from… whatever happened." Well that explained a lot, but not one of the major details that I subsequently wanted to know.

" Well that answered so many of my questions I had." Shooting Mary a dark glare."But one."

"Which one?" Mary asked overlooking her story, trying to place if she forgot any big or major details.

"What happened to Dimitri before… he met up with your group?" I asked honestly. Now Mary was looking to Dimitri for answers, obviously having no clue on how to respond to my query.

Dimitri hesitated at first. Odd Dimitri never hesitated except… except for when he was taken from me. "How much do you know already?" He asked letting his gaze relax on Mary.

"Not really anything, _some people_ around here like to keep secrets." I explained.

"I said I was sorry." Mary said meaningfully.

"Fine then." Dimitri said with a sigh. "After I was… captured and turned." He said with in a harsh voice. Not like it was painful or anything like that, but difficult to discuss… in from of me. "I ran. I ran away from the group of Strigoi that had taken me away from you." He said while rubbing my hands against his. They were cold, but an almost soothing cold. "I wanted to go back to you. Believe me Rose that was the first thing on my mind, but I couldn't, you were being protected by the academy and I needed to stay alive, for you. So I came back home to Russia, I guess home was calling for me. That is till I came across this little terror sneaking up on me."

Mary giggled playing around by making her hand appear as a claw. "And one thing led to another, she brought me here, introduced me the others and told me of what our kind is capable of. That's how I basically realized that I was immune to wards."

"And you started freaking out like a madman." Mary finished for him. "You kept shouting about Rose and that you could finally see her again. Then you started saying that she would reject you for the ugly, horrible creature that you are." I frowned at that comment. How could Dimitri think such a nasty and untrue thought?

"I was a little stressed out." Dimitri murmured the answered to me, understanding my train of thought, as always.

"A little. Boy you were going bonkers, and then you started up a storm about going back for her. Nobody could convince him to just drop it. The next day he was out the door and there you were five days later. On that cold, lonely bench looking for the man who had given his heart to you."

"Five days?" That didn't add up right.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't have let you leave because I knew you would have missed him by at least a hundred of miles or so." Mary explained.

"You scared me so much." Dimitri spoke once more cautiously, as if Mary was going to finish another cycle of questions and answers again, but she remained quiet, for now. Almost intrigued by what Dimitri was going to say. "I didn't know where you were. Once I got back to the academy and discovered that you had dropped out. Rose please, never do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"At least you can have one." Mary interrupted once more. Envious to the fact of Dimitri's more lively body.

"Anyway, Rose why did you do that, why didn't you just stay there?" He asked.

"Cause she loves you silly." Mary filled in for me. Okay, not exactly what I was going for, but close enough.

"Because I love you, you and only you Dimitri Belikov." I told him myself.

"That's what I thought." Dimitri murmured as he kissed me on the lips with a hidden force that erupted from his body into mine, craving more of him then it was possible.

"Umm I'm right here." For once I wish she would just go away. I could tell Dimitri wanted the same thing as me. He usually did."Doesn't anyone want to hear my story?"

"Not again." Muttered Charlie. Whoa I had completely forgotten Alex and Charlie were here.

"I'm out." Alex spoke up for the first time as both she and Charlie departed from the room.

"So come on do you want to know?" Mary said in a giddy almost too happy tone of voice.

"Fine Mary tell us all of your heart wrenching, tragic tale." Dimitri told her obviously annoyed to her interrupting presence.

"It's not just my story, it's Benjamin's as well." She spoke informingly.

"Will you please just tell us!" I said angrily. Dimitri clutched me closer, trying to settle me down before I jumped little Ms. Sunshine over there.

"Okay, okay. Now where should I start." She said tapping her face with her finger.

"How about the beginning?" I countered. Seriously, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but she was getting on my last nerve.

"I know." She chirped." So me and Benny were just getting down with our final year at the academy in Moscow. We had already been dated for a couple of years now. You could say we were inseparable. Actually Ben kept promising me that on our graduation day he was going to marry me. That however, never happened. About a week before graduation the campus was overrun with Strigoi. Ben was located in the Dhampir dorms and I was in Moroi. But like that ever mattered to me. I wanted to be with him, especially if that was going to be our final moments with each other. Instead of meeting at his dorm though, we met at the center court. Apparently, he had the same thought in mind about me. So there we were. A Dhampir and Moroi caught in an epic battle against the only known forces of evil. Ben tried to protect me the best he could, but we were easily outnumbered. Capturing us was a piece of cake for them.

"I keep remembering them laughing and saying of how they were going to awaken us, but like I cared, the thing I cared about was the message I kept shrieking to them 'you can have me, but not him let him live.' I didn't even realize till later that he was asking them the same exact thing for me. However, one Strigoi out of the bunch actually felt some small molecule of compassion for the both of us, so she ordered that the both of us were to be 'awaken.' I still shutter at what that word really means. Anyway, a few days later I woke up and I was in desperate in need of finding Ben. That is until I found out what I had turned into. I was so furious at them. I thought they had changed me and killed him. I started… I started tearing them to shreds, every last one of them till I finally found him, which wasn't too long after my little outburst.

"Then I guess one thing led to another. We left the group of Strigoi and escaped into the night. Eventually we got married. Found this home, fixed it up and were introduced to the rest of what we call our family. Our family of good Strigoi. And that is why." She said finally reaching the conclusion." Ben's and my heart beat the strongest. Besides Dimitri." She added under her breath.

"You also forgot you're the most talkative." Dimitri retorted.

Mary's only response was sticking out her tongue to him. "And now." She said suddenly."I shall make my depart."

"Finally." Dimitri and I said together. And then we were left alone. Alone as alone could be, living in a house filled with good Strigoi with over talkative mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to personally thank the **Five** people who actually did review yesterday. It is because of you five and your comments to the reason why my story has been undated. So thank you and I hope everyone will enjoy chapter five.

Five

Days pasted and turned to weeks, but like time meant anything to me anymore. I was in a state of pure bliss. Content to the life that I had now selected. Okay, seriously I still remembered my guardian duties, but these are far greater guardians then just me, and for all they knew I was dead. That was a great term of endearment, dead; I'm off the map now, no one on this possible Earth could find me now. Of course, I still felt the bond that Lissa and I shared, I knew she missed me. But like anything she'd get over it. If she actually understood the circumstances, I'd hope to think that she'd understand. Besides I'd do the same for her if it was between her and Christian.

However, I tried not to let the irony of this whole situation get to me. I mean all my life I was trained to hate and loath Strigoi. I was taught to kill and slaughter them while protecting our Moroi. Now I was in love with one. But it wasn't like he killed for fun; nope he's a good Strigoi. And now he's all mine. Nobody can have him or take him away, but me.

"Roza." Dimitri murmured, as we laid in my bed together restlessly. Certainly Dimitri couldn't sleep. He's _practically_ dead. Nope he just likes to cuddle at night and to watch me sleep during daylight hours. He says he's there to '_chase away all the scary monsters_.'"Are you asleep yet?" He asked.

"Nu uh." I replied hearing a smile creep into my voice. I was going to question him as to why, but as I did his lips came crashing into mine. How could I reject? He was just such a good kisser. Strigoi or not, he never lost that ability.

Except tonight I did not feel the need to pull away, and I think he felt the same way too. Rolling around on the queen sized mattress, clothes were flung in scattered directions of my vision. If I thought Dimitri was god- looking before, he looks amazing without a damn shirt on. Waves of joy engulfed my body. If I thought just being with Dimitri was good, well this was better, better than I could ever imagine. Soon heavy breathing became me and I laid comfortably on top of Dimitri's chest while he stroked my hair. He has to admit one of the reasons he loves me was the fact of me having such great hair.

"That was." I said finally speaking up

"Amazing." He said finishing my sentence for me.

"Exactly." I whispered kissing him once more on the lips.

"You need to sleep now." He murmured to me

"Will you leave?" I asked innocently.

He smiled."You know I never do."

"Just checking." I mumbled closing my eyes and drifting into a relaxing sleep-filled dream.

"_Come on, come on you need to push"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." Someone screamed._

"_Here's the head. And then the shoulders. Here we go. Oh she's beautiful."_

"_It's a girl."_

"_Yes and it looks to me that she has your eyes."_

"_Oh let me see. Oh pretty baby." Someone cooed. _

"_What are you going to name her?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. I guess I'll discuss it with my Fiancé whenever he gets here."_

"_Sounds good to me." A distant giggle was heard. _

However, I was already waking up, letting my recent dream slip from my head as I rushed to the closest bathroom. Dimitri was right behind holding my hair away from my face as I spewed my guts into the porcelain white toilet. Rinsing my mouth out with some of the tap water from the sink I looked to Dimitri whose face was filled with worry and wariness .

"I'm fine." I spoke just as I felt. Besides my rude awakening I really did feel just fine. Maybe even better.

"Rose this has been going to nonstop for the past week." He confirmed.

"Look I know your concerned, but I really am fine, great even."

"Rose will you at least allow Rebekah to examine you." He protested.

"If I do, will you stop pestering me with your overly protective self?"

He smiled."I don't think that's possible."

"Okay fine I'll go see Rebekah." I informed him, feeling as I've lost another battle as I marched to the nearest doctor in what was like what, a thousand miles? Actually to tell the truth, I've been getting these baby dreams just about around the same time I've been getting sick every morning . Could they be related? No impossible, I've already discredited that theory. Me throwing up was just from the fact of hanging around a house of Strigoi and the constant nausea. It's not unreasonable that I throw up every once and awhile, is it?

"Okay Rose, what do you need know?" Rebekah asked in her make shift doctors office. She seriously had just about everything you would find in a regular hospital. She must have loved her job if she went to this kind of extreme. Basically she was already the local doctor for the many towns in this county.

"It's nothing, I've just been getting sick for the past week or so." I explained.

"And you have no reason as to why?" She questioned, diagnosing my symptom.

"Well it's not like it's food poisoning or anything, it could just be from my nausea."

"Indeed, tell me when was the last time you had your period?"

"Ugh… I'm not pregnant." I told her straight.

"Really, well would you love to tell me what you think all your symptoms point to besides pregnancy?" Thinking back I really haven't technically gotten my period yet this month. And I was normally right on schedule almost every month.

"Oh shit, I'm pregnant!" I screeched. How could I even possibly be pregnant? I'm a Dhampir and Dimitri's… A Strigoi. Oh shit. Great time for remembering genetics. Though they've never done any tests when what happens with a Dhampir and good Strigoi get it on together. Perfect. I can't be pregnant. "What am I going to do?" I asked her through my mental tirade.

"Well I think the best possible thing is to get an ultrasound to make sure the baby's healthy." That's not what I meant.

"No, how am I suppose to tell Dimitri?"

"Oh. Rose I know I may be a doctor…"

"A damn doctor that knows how to ruin a person's day." I said to her, feeling a slight shiver of guiltiness of my rude comment to her.

""But." She continued as if I hadn't even spoken."As a friend I think it be best to tell him. What else is he going to think when you keep getting big?"

"Oh I'm going to get fat." So long skinny, curvy body and hello rounded baby- filled, plump body.

"Well that is one of the many symptoms to pregnancy." She informed me.

"So about that ultrasound…." I said meekly not letting myself finish that sentence.

"We can do one right now if you'd like." She told me.

"Yeah." I never thought myself as a mother, but thinking back to mine. I wanted to be there for my baby. I wanted _it_ to know that it had a mother who cared. Even now I needed to get the best possible care for my son or daughter.

"'Kay let me just get my gel." She spoke as she glided to one of those ridiculous doctor's beds thingies.

Sliding onto the uncomfortable doctor's bench table I exposed my belly. Nope still slim. Whew I was afraid that already this thing would sprout into one of those baby bumps. Uh-huh, not this little guy. This guy is like a ninja, he doesn't want to be seen. Not yet at least.

"Okay so let me put rub this in and then we should be able to get a picture." Rebekah said in full doctor mode.

Staring into the black monitor I was surprised at how Rebekah could even read that thing. It was just a bunch of swirls and clumps. Oh well, don't question the doctor. Otherwise she'll tell you that your pregnant.

"And there's your baby. There's it's head and it's leg. And…."

"What?"

"It has a heartbeat." She said surprised.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked her.

"No. Yes that is a good thing I was just surprised since it's have Strigoi…"

"You thought its father was Strigoi then it should have some Strigoi traits too." I finished for her.  
"Yes." She said.

"Well as long as it's happy for whatever genes _it_ gets. Speaking of which was is _it_ anyway?"

"It's too soon to tell. Give it about a couple of weeks and it will be more than easy to tell the babies gender."

"So is that all?" I asked whipping the cold goo off my stomach onto a towel.

"For now. But I want a weekly check up from you and I'm going to prescribe you some daily vitamins. We need the best care for your baby."

"Right." I said in full agreement. Leaving her to her work and returning to… Dimitri. Okay I want to go back there now, there has to be some other test or treatments I could do, anything besides breaking the news to Dimitri. Walking into the kitchen I found Dimitri with Mary and Charlie all crowded at the nearest table.

"So what did the doctor say?" Mary questioned before Dimitri could ask. Without sitting I knew I didn't want Mary or anybody else besides Dimitri knowing. No yet.

"Uhh. Dimitri I need to talk to you. Alone." I said staring down the other two.

"Aww come on. I'm just as curious as Dimitri is. Are you okay?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Sometimes she can be quite annoying.

"Come on Mary. Let's go check the perimeter and make sure the wards are up to date." Charlie persuaded Mary. Obviously she didn't want to go, but she followed Charlie out reluctantly.

"Rose what's wrong?" Dimitri spoke in a calm voice, but I knew he was scared. If only he knew what he really had to be afraid of. "Rose you're trembling, is it really that bad?"

"Yes." I said breaking into tears. Clutching my cheeks Dimitri whipped the tears away settling my head against his amazingly, muscular chest.

"Please Roza tell me." He coaxed. I didn't want him, but he needed to know the truth.

"I'm pregnant." I choked out.

"You're pregnant." He whispered back. I knew it. I knew he was going to be mad he's already going into shock.

"Uh-huh." I answered back trying to let the two of us not go into an awkward silence.

"That's wonderful news, Rose please, don't frighten me like that. I thought something horrible was happening to you." He said while pulling me away from his body and staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought… I thought you'd be upset with me." I told him truthfully.

"Rose never think that. I could never be angry with you. I'm overjoyed that you're pregnant."

"Really?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He said while leaning into kiss me.

The next months flew by, and like Rebekah said, I kept getting bigger and bigger. Ugh it was horrible. Daily morning sickness, weird cravings, and a very powerful kicking baby. Yup he definitely received Dimitri's legs. That's another thing, we don't technically know what gender the baby will be. Somehow even _it_ wants it to be a surprise. Don't ask me how, _it_ doesn't want the doctor of its two parents to know.

No matter I can wait a month. It even surprises me. I never really wanted or even thought of having a child. Now I want it more anything, besides my wanting desire of Dimitri, of course. How I also might add is looking forward to becoming a father, as I am looking forward to becoming a mother. Yup I'm keeping true to my pack, I'm actually going to care for my child. I want _it_ to know that _it_ has two loving parents that would do any for _it_.

Of course, it didn't take long for the others in the household to discover that I was pregnant. Let's just say there's a certain doctor that doesn't like to follow the Hippocratic Oath. Nope, it was like a day after me my ultrasound when Mary screeched to me jumping with joy that I was pregnant and having a baby. Certainly though, she was jealous. Apparently it's been one of her dreams for Ben and her to have a baby. But seeing how they're both Strigoi it's kind of impossible. Strigoi can only be changed not born, unlike my little _it_ here.

Anyway I am deeply awaiting for the arrival of my baby, and a life's lesson of proper parenting. How hard could it be to raise a baby? I mean it couldn't be that hard, could it?

******************************************************************************

Also thanks to the 203 people who also contributed to reading my writing yesterday, can't wait to post up chapter six. Sooooo sorry it took me this long to update today I was suppose update around six thirty, but I kind of over slept and had mid terms. Oh well thanks for the long wait. Enjoy!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"Well as far as I can tell your baby's due any day now."

"And can you tell what the baby's going to be?"

"Umm no, it's too hard to see."

"So what are you, a mystery baby?" I asked rubbing my stomach in tender motions. I knew _it_ liked it. Too bad _it_ usually kicked me as a response to such loving motions. Of course, I already believe that _it _w_as _a girl. All my dreams keep telling me so. And if I knew something it was to trust my feelings. Otherwise consequences would come about.

"So you're free to go, but I want to see you bright and early tomorrow." Rebekah instructed.

"Ugh." I protested

"I'm sorry your due date is too close and I want to make sure that the baby is perfectly safe for its delivery into this world."

"Well when you put it like that." I said sarcastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rose."

"You to Doctor Rebekah." Jumping down from what felt like my secondary bed, I quickly rushed out of the doctor's office. Tell ya this, after this is all over I am defiantly going to have a phobia of doctors. I've been in that office about a hundred times since I first found out that I was pregnant. Ugh. It's not that I had anything against Rebekah, but I've never really like doctors, not now not ever. If I have to undergo one more test, or something along the line, someone is getting there neck snapped.

"There you are." Dimitri said as he approached me from the opposite direction.

"Yup just doing some tests, you know to make sure the baby's healthy and everything."

"We already know that." He murmured while approaching me and taking my hand, rubbing circles into my left one.

"It never hurts to have one more test…" I said breaking off my words by placing a kiss onto his lips. God I am as large as a continent. How can he even stand to be around me? I'm surprised that I haven't even hurt anyone including myself. Course everyone here is basically dead, but that's beside the point.

"Can we go to someplace more secluded?" he spoke abruptly.

"Sure." I said now confused. But I followed him into our bedroom anyway. Thankful to finally sit down. I don't know about all you other pregnant woman but my ankles are killing me. I haven't felt this bad since… since I started my training with Dimitri. "Okay so what do you want to talk about?" I blurted out. Hey I wanted to know. What does he have to tell me that's so important.

However, instead of answering me he started pacing. Okay now I'm worried, it has to be something majorly important. "Dimitri please tell me." I said in a pleading voice. He stopped then and looked at me. Whoa, what is wrong with Dimitri?

"Huh?" He spoke as if going out of a trance.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked as he crossed the room and sat next to me.

"Rose you love me right?" Huh. Wait. What?

"What kind of question is that?"

"Please just answer it." Where was he going with this?

"Yes, you know I do, Dimitri I love you. What is all this…"

"Rosemarie Hathaway." He spoke then pulled something out of his jacket pocket. What was it? Oh no. Oh god no. Please. Please don't tell me what I think that is. "Will you marry me?" Oh no, he did not. Did he just ask me to marry him? Yup the diamond studded ring confirmed that. Oh wait Dimitri was expecting an answer. Oh god what should I say, damn it. Uhh…

"Yes, Yes Dimitri Belikov I will marry you." I finished off with a smile and met his lips with mine. Then he kissed my stomach where our baby rested. Taking the ring out of the box he smoothly slid it onto my finger. Okay had he measuring my finger in my sleep or something? I don't think I ever told him my ring size. Ehh, no matter I'm engaged. Holy shit I'm engaged? I'm going to get married to the most god like dead man on this Earth. How did I get so lucky? Tears bloomed into my eyes and I eagerly whipped them away. I don't think I've been this happy before. Soon I'll make Dimitri mine, forever. The way I've always wanted it.

Uh-huh… uhh… oh god…. it was either I just wetted my pants, or my water just broke. Crap the baby's coming. "Uhh Dimitri I know your probably basking in the fact that I just answer to marry you, but this baby can't wait any longer."

"What do you mean?" Was I speaking in some foreign language or something.

"Dimitri I'm going into labor. The baby's coming!"

"Really!" Oh no here comes the pain. .God please let me tell you, any mother who has said that child birth is an amazing process in a girl's life is a damn liar. It hurts. But that wasn't the worst part (Trust me the contractions sucked, but just trust me on this it got better right after that).

"We're under attack!" Someone shouted from the first floor of the house, probably just getting into the house to play back the message. Yup told you. Dimitri was staring at me contemplating on what to do.

"Dimitri go!" I shouted at him. Really I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted him to help me deliver this baby. But I also wanted to deliver this baby into a safe environment, not one that _it_ could easily be killed in.

"But you're going in labor!" He shouted back gee sometimes it sucks that he can be just as stubborn as me.

"No you need to get your ass out there send Rebekah to me. She'll help protect me and to help deliver the baby."

"But…"

"No just go!" I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but he needed to get out there and I was suffering under what you would call, labor. Damn if anyone ever comments on the joys of child birth I'll wring their necks.

"Rose?" Rebekah called from outside in the hallway." Rose what's wrong?" Then she entered the room. I think she could tell the minute she stepped in because immediately she went into her full doctor mode. "We need to get your clothes off and move you to the dry side of the bed."

"But… But what about your office?" I was speaking between harsh breathes.

"No time. Besides I don't know how long will the whole house will be overrun by Strigoi.

"Strigoi. But you are a Strigoi." I said in amazement that I could even talk/.

"Yes, but let's just say other Strigoi don't like our certain type." I was about to reply until another contraction seized my body. Making it harder to breathe at all. "Come on Rose stay with me, you're not fully dilated yet, take deep breathes."

"You sure… know what… you're doing." I told her.

"Yes, I've delivered dozens of babies before in much worse situations then this." She informed me, trying to make me feel more comfortable. It wasn't working.

"Are you just saying this to make me feel better?" I asked her.

"Yes, and the fact that I want you to know, that I know what I'm doing." She replied truthfully.

"I know what you're doing." I moaned letting another contraction consumed through me.

"They're getting closer together." She informed me.

"Yay." I said weakly.

"Rose please conserve your energy you'll be no help if you faint now." If I fainted, let me get this through your head Rosemarie Hathaway just does not faint. Unless it's an unusual situation, remembering the night where Dimitri returned to me. So much has happened since then. I got pregnant and now I'm getting married (which is still a major shocker to me). Oh shit no, not another one. "Okay Rose it's time, push!"

"I can't."

"Yes, yes you can come on, come on you need to push." She said motivationally.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I couldn't help but keep from shouting it was painful. Actually I don't think painful quite described it."

"Come on push, one big push." Rebekah said.

"Okay." I said weakly so I pushed as hard as I could, trying to fight the pain that went along with it.

"Here we go, I see.. I see a head. That's covered with a bunch of curly locks of hair." I couldn't help but laughing. I was happy. I may be in pain, but I was happy. I don't think I actually cared about any of the bad stuff that happened today because all the good stuff kind of outweighed it. "And here comes the shoulders. Yes here we go. Aww Rose it's a girl."

"Really? Let me see." Happily she obeyed me, swaddling my baby in a soft blanket that was meant to be hers."Aww little baby _it_ is a girl. Hi baby." She was so precious. She had my hair, but Dimitri's nose and I guess a mixture of both out skin textures. She was beautiful. But what was she. Was she a Strigoi or a Dhampir? I wanted to say Dhampir but that didn't sound right and she absolutely wasn't a Strigoi. I didn't feel an ounce of nausea just by holding her. Could she be a Moroi?"Hey Rebekah what is she?"

"What do you mean?" She asked not really certain of the train of thought on which I was following.

"Well what is she? A Moroi, a Strigoi, or a Dhampir?"

"Hmm. From the way she looks and of her parents background I would have to say… Moroi."

"Moroi." I whispered. "So she was special."

Eventually my little baby girl had to be taken away to be cleaned up. I unwillingly gave her away remembering the fact that she would be back. Actually, Rebekah only left since she believed that the fighting had gone down. Okay so that's not exactly how she putted it, but I'm not trusting anything until everyone returns alive or as alive as possible. More as, I was worried for Dimitri. Ever since he… ever since he was taken from me I just, I can't look at him as an immortal god, going to return to me safely as always. I couldn't bare the pain ever again. So I sat there alone (Because what else could I do) and I waited for my baby and fiancé to return.

One of them did return to me in a limited amount of time. My baby. Huh. I wonder what I'm going to call her? She's just so special and unique. Not one other baby or person was like her. Or at least that was ever been recorded.

"So what are you going to call her?" Rebekah asked staring into the little face that was placed in my arms.

"That was what I was thinking and really I have no idea. I guess I can't keep calling her _it_ anymore. No she doesn't deserve a name like that. She deserves something much more better."

"Maybe if I get one of my baby books you could pick one that sticks out to you." She asked trying to help.

"You actually have one of those books?" I questioned.

"Sure all doctors have them." She said with a snort as if I should have known that.

Bringing me an over sized book with a bunch of generic names, I scanned through it trying to find the most perfect one for my little girl. Unfortunately, most of the names were in Russian, but I think she should contain some of her Russian heritage. Soon without realizing it I got to the end of the book. God my head was spinning just by thinking of all those names, but I think I had it down. The proper name for my daughter, fit for a queen.

"So what are you going to name her?" Rebekah returned retrieving her staggering book.

"Umm I'm going to ask Dimitri when he gets back, but I really like the name, Catherine for her."

"Catherine." She repeated utterly amused by just the sound of it. "Is a fine chose." She said as she turned to leave me alone.

"Hey do you know when Dimitris going to get back?" I asked trying to keep my anxiety to a minimum.

"Oh he's been back. He just wanted to give you some privacy time with the baby."

"What?!" I asked un-amused and just a little bit annoyed.

"I'll send him right up." She said. Already whooshing out the room. Am I really that bad. I mean I know my temper flairs every once and awhile and I was even worse when I was pregnant (Thank god I'm not anymore. This little thing is just too precious), but I didn't think I'm that bad. However, this train of thought didn't last long as my future husband stuck his head through the door.

"There you are." I said quietly trying not to wake the baby up, _again_.

"I'm sorry I wanted you to get your rest. You had quite a dramatic day." He stated.

"Not as dramatic as yours." I shot back.

"Please I wasn't the one who went through five hours of labor and delivered an innocent little girl."

"Yeah I'd want to take on vicious Strigoi anyway then having a child." I stated sourly.

"My point." He stated. "You had the bigger day out of all of us. You had a child through a stressful time period. And you still managed to come out okay."

"I would have been better if you were there." I told him.

"Rose I tried believe me I tried." He replied.

"Next time then." I offered.

"If there is a next time." He said finishing off with a kiss on the my lips. Then like any other person he stared down at the child in my arms. "Can I hold here?" He asked.

"Your her father, of course you can." Placing her securely in Dimitri's arms I watched as his eyes light up to our baby girl."What's her name?" He murmured.

"Catherine. If you like it of course." His eyes met mine and a smile overtook her face. It was a smile that only Dimitri could give me, the kind that melted my heart and replaced it with a burning sun.

"I love it."

"Great" 'cause I already think Rebekah's written it down in her doctor book.

Smiling at our newborn baby I was lifted with an amazing feeling. My little _it_ we had done it. Just the two of us, (with some assistance by Rebekah.) together. Looking up at my daughter's father and my new fiancé, I saw the same expression that radiated spread throughout him.

"What does mommy want to do right now? Dimitri spoke in a soft, calm voice whispering into my ear. I liked it.

"Mommy wants to get out of this bed." I told him.

"Should have known." I heard Dimitri mumble under his breath. But before I could object or respond to his testimonials and say anything else I was cradled into Dimitri's arms. Just as our baby was snuggled into mine. "Come on the others are in full wait of finally meeting Catherine." I loved the way he stated her name with his Russian accent. It was so beautiful, crisp and alive. It was almost as good as he sounded to my name. Roza. .God we just had a baby together and now we're going to get married. Maybe there is a God. Or at least this is a high point in my life. Just waiting to come crashing down at any point. No impossible. I shook that had thought out of my head. Life couldn't get any better, for me at least. Dimitri and I are finally going to be together and were going to share out mortal lives together.

Carrying me down the stairs to our extended family. I already tensed to what there expressions would foretell. Either Dimitri noticed and thought nothing of it or he's just a very ignorant Strigoi. Whatever the case once I was settled down into the nearest sofa. I was bombarded with adoring baby lovers. Mary and Alex both cooed at the little girl who was nestled in my arms. While Rebekah took notes of her further examination to my daughter. Hee, hee daughter, I actually have a daughter. And I would never leave her. Theoretically speaking. I would never be like my mother. Shipping me off to some academy to fend for myself for the rest of my life. No. I would much better, I would be there for my daughter, she's special and she deserves the best.

Eventually, Mary and Alex stormed out. Something about late baby shower or somewhere around in that region. All I knew was that this kid was going to be spoiled. And where the hell is my fiancé? Fiancé hee, hee. I haven't seen him since he settled me down on the couch. So where was he?

"Rebekah?" I asked. As she scribbled notes hastily across the room from me.

"Hmm." She acknowledged me, staring up from her work.

"Where's Dimitri?"

"Oh he's probably just scanning the area, you know looking for any hiding evil Strigoi." She said hastily.

"Thanks." I said with a fake smile. It's not like I didn't like Rebekah. I mean she helped me deliver my baby. No it's just her response like she's keeping something away from me. Something important. But I didn't think about it too much, because seconds later Alex and Mary came pouring, in what could have been an entire baby factory. Dimitri though, was right behind them helping unload whatever essentials were needed at the moment. So now I hang up my combat boots and black clothing with pride as I headed into another direction. One that deals with being as a mother and a wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Life couldn't be any better than it was right now. It's as simple as that. My life means everything to me now. I have it all, everything. All that a person craves for in life is what I have. I still don't realize how lucky I got it. Sure some minor details had to be thrown out. Like guarding Lissa, sure she's still my best friend, yes the bond between us is still intake (by the way she misses me), but there are more important things to consider now. For instance my daughter, who'll take care of her with the same affection and love only a mother could bring. No one that's who, only me.

God he is so gorgeous. I think god is a great way of explaining him. Who was I thinking of? Oh just my soon to be husband. Yes I say soon to be instead of fiancé because right now at this point I'm getting married to him. Mental squeal. Yeah like I'm going to squeal out loud during the ceremony in front of all my new friends. Anyway, today's the day where I Rosemarie Hathaway shall wed Dimitri Belikov and forever covet the name of Roza Belikov.

All my dreams, have finally come true. Well maybe marriage wasn't on the things I wanted most in life, but now standing here it seems to have shimmied it's way to the top of the golden list. Clutching Dimitri's hand closer to mine I smiled into his eyes. I knew he was happy, let's just say I can tell. Ever since I met him I've had this weird ability to… know him. We were made for each other. We really were, I can't live without him anymore and he can say the same for me. Now we both have a little girl to show the world of our love. Sure some people (like Lissa) knew of our secret love life, but I didn't care anymore, if people knew or not. I love Dimitri and now we're here pledging our love for the other.

Getting the priest to perform the matrimonial ceremony was easy. Apparently he's a regular patient of Rebekah, so he was more than glad to marry Dimitri to me. This was pretty nice of him seeing how we decided to get married at regular time (night for humans). As if the man had done this a million times he rushed through the enchanting words to the part where Dimitri and I would repeat our vows. Naturally, like any _good _couplewe hand wrote our vows to one another. I must say this had to be the most inspiring piece of work I've ever written, even though it was about how much I loved Dimitri.

By the end of it all fresh tears were spilling down my cheeks onto my borrowed wedding dress. Yeah I know it's formal for the bride to buy a dress, but it's too pretty and it was free. Straight from Mary's closet collecting dust over the years to a perfectly fitted me. Yup, I was wearing the same exact dress Mary married Ben in. It's amazing though this sucker fit me like a glove. Oh well it's best not to think of these kinds of things, especially when Mary is involved with it.

Saying the final words of 'I do.' Dimitri passionately kissed me on the lips with a full force before unfortunately breaking it to face the witnesses. Who else was going to be here besides Dimitri's new family. It's not like I could call up any of my friends unless I wanted a dead husband. Walking down the alter I was handed my sleeping baby, as we walked back to our house, hand in hand with my new husband.

Oh that's another thing. We got a new house. Yeah since our other one is now open to Strigoi central, we decided it was safer for both me and the baby to move our location to another part of the outskirts to the town. However, I liked this house better. It is much more grander than the other one. With a whole bedroom suite for both me and Dimitri, which would have to sustain us as for a honeymoon. Another setback, because of the Strigoi, and the baby, and the fact that Dimitri has to practically stay incognito. We decided to stay home and do the things that most couples would do on their honeymoon. And yes, it's exactly how it sounds.

Placing Catherine in her crib I stared down at her, watching her peacefully sleep. Then tip toed out of her room jetting to my own. Shutting the door and rushing with taking off my enormous dress. Hands were already at my assistance as the dress flew over my head. Looking at the only other person in the room I attacked him head on. Kisses danced around us as we both sauntered over to the bed never breaking stride of macking with the other.

Playing hands rocked through my hair as I closed my eyes and wished that this night would never end. Eventually my bra and other underwear essentials left my bodice and we devoured each other into the night.

_Where am I? Looking around I tried to counter my whereabouts. Nothing, from what it appeared to be was someplace located in Eastern Europe maybe Romania… Ukraine. _

"_Hello. Dimitri. Mary. Anybody?" I heard a sound come from behind me. Okay it's not like I get scared easily, but what the hell is it? "Umm… hi." I said trying to sound as friendly as possible. Positioning myself in case it just so happens to be Strigoi, I stood my ground awaiting._

"_Ro… Rose." A small voice called out to me. The only thing was, was that knew that voice. I'd known that voice all my life._

"_Lissa?"Stepping into sight was none other than my best friend Lissa._

"_Rose is that you?" She asked astonished._

"_Liss… But how?"She only smiled back at me._

"_Yes I did it, Adrien was right I can dream skip." Then her smile became a frown."You know it's about time, I've been trying to reach you for months."_

"_I'm… sorry." Feeling guilty that I somehow completely ignored the only best friend I truly ever had. Walking over she gave me a hug. _

"_I thought you were dead." She whispered into my ear. _

"_Far from it Liss." A small smile grew back onto her face as I spoke those words._

"_Then you can come back."She pleaded._

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you see Rose, forget about Dimitri, he's gone and he's never coming back. Please Rose, come back to me and become my guardian. Maybe if you're lucky Dimitri will be one of the Strigoi who just so happen to attack me. Please Rose I only feel safe when your protecting me. I… I miss you." What was Lissa saying? _

"_Lissa I… I can't."_

"_Yes you can." She was down to begging now."Forget about Dimitri come back to me Rose."_

"_No Lis you really don't understand."_

"_What, what's wrong. Have you been kidnapped… Are you going to be made into a Strigoi too Rose? No please they can't Rose. I just got you back I don't want to lose you again." Letting her rant on I decided to fully explain myself as best as I could._

"_Liss stop, your being way over dramatic. Nothing is happening I'm not dying. I'm actually the quite the opposite. Liss..." A smile stretched onto my face."I'm happy."_

"_Your hunting a Strigoi whose only goal in life is to kill and drink blood." I was already shaking my head._

"_No Liss he's not like that." _

_She gasped."You've… you've already…"Wow this girl was far from off today._

"_No Lissa listen to me. He's not dead, he's just… he's different."_

"_So you haven't killed him yet."Recognition raced across her face."Then get the job done and get your curvy little butt back to me. I have some people for you to meet."_

"_Lissa it's not that simple."_

"_Sure it is." She said confused as to why I wasn't going along with her self- centered plan."You've killed dozens of Strigoi. Look Rose I know he may seem like the real Dimitri that you know and… love, but Rose he's dead."_

"_You know nothing." I growled at her. "He's not dead."_

"_Rose." She spoke compassionately. "Just leave, come back to me. Trust me you'll be happy with me and Christian." She whispered the last part._

"_Lissa for the hundredth millionth time. I can't!"_

"_Why not." She screamed back to me. Ugh it was like trying to tell a two year old, that the sky was blue instead of green. She was making everything so frustrating. _

"_Because I have a family" I threw back at her waving my wedding bands in her face._

_She gasped only for real this time while her eyes practically bulged out of her head._

"_You married a Strigoi. Rose…" She whispered trailing off in the end not able to speak her last remark. _

"_And like I said I'm happy. I'm not coming back, I may never come back." I said through clenched teeth. _

And just like that my eyes fluttered open to darkness. A new day had began and here I was sleeping next to the only man who'd I want to be with for the rest of my life.

A month had passed with not even a hint of Lissa trying to surge into my dreams. However, this concept rarely ever conflicted with me. I glad on what I told Lissa. She needed to once and for all stay out of my life. Just because she wanted me to be her guardian doesn't mean that I'm all so willing. I could tell you that she'd mad at me. I could that she's hiding something from me. Did I care. Nope Lissa can go live her royal Moroi life for all I cared… with Christian.

Right now I have a family to attend to. A loving husband that will bend for my every need and a beautiful fourteen month year old daughter. She's gotten so big since she was born, already able to walk and talk, she's just so mature. It took a few months, I mean with her being born an all. Dimitri and I had to post pone the wedding till just last month, but we got by with everything. Now, I'm just running through the days. It almost doesn't feel like it's enough. There's only so much in a day where I can share my presence with Dimitri and Catherine. Luckily and thankfully, for Dimitri who never sleeps, takes night watch over Catherine, allowing me to get a well rested night's sleep. Beat that for all you mothers who have to get up at three in the morning.

Yup my life was perfect. And speaking of perfect right now I am sharing a picture perfect family moment with the two people who meant the most of my life right now. It was like any other day, but it meant something so much better. Dimitri and I were walking through the frozen park in the village while little Catherine tagged along playing in the snow with much enthusiasm. Unlike the common one year old that wobbles as they walk, Catherine was graceful. It was shocking at first but when you really concentrate on genetics it makes sense. With both me and Dimitri combined we probably made the most graceful little girl that the world has seen, that would put even the most experience ballerina to shame.

As we neared the edge of the park a sharp pain gutted in my stomach. Jutting backwards to it's painful touch Dimitri looked at me with concern in his eyes. Waving it off I finally realized where the pain came from. Strigoi, and they were close, very close. Looking for Catherine I saw that Dimitri had already scooped her up, placing the sweet child into my arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Strigoi." I gave as an answer.

"Where?" The pain increased dramatically.

"Everywhere." I seethed. Then like an angry swarm of bees, one by one they emerged from the protection of the forest. Aww shit they must have gotten through the wards, again. Staring down at the little girl in my arms I took the option of flight as I fled to the closest shelter within reach. Closing the door behind me to the house I began barking for the others to get their asses down into the foyer. Within seconds six pairs of eyes were staring back at me.

"We're under attack." I said swiftly. Without another word they all departed from the house leaving me and Catherine to fend for ourselves. Feeling the need to severely protect the child in my arms I ran to my master bedroom and barricaded the doors behind me. I knew that in no way it strong enough to hold back a Strigoi, but I needed to do something. Anything for Catherine.

Screams purged the air from the nearby town and I clutched my daughter in my arms holding my hands gingerly over her ears to try to mask out the sounds of terror. She didn't make an effort or protest of what I was doing, she just sat there playing with a piece of my hair. As I rocked her I speaking soothing words to try to relax both her and myself. What if something happened to Dimitri? Oh no please god no.

Time passed in what seemed like hours, but the sounds of what seemed to come from a horror movie never dissipated. I knew Catherine would be getting hungry after awhile and I couldn't just leave her alone. So creeping out of the room with her in my arms I made my way to the kitchen settling her down on the counter while I went to the fridge to get something for her and me to eat. Pawing through I decided that it may not be a bad idea to take a little blood. I mean, she was Moroi and it's not like I had a feeder ready in this time of crisis. So taking the food and Catherine I hoisted her up to the bedroom once again and we wanted in silence for the rest of the night until both she and I dozed off.

Shaking me awake, automatically I was ready, jumping up to brace my attacker. Like hell was he even going to lay a finger on my daughter. But in jumping up I realized it was only Dimitri. Giving a weak smile I rushed into his arms crying for what was happening to such an innocent town.

"Shh." He tried to sooth me."It's okay. I'm okay." He said is a calm voice.

"What about the others?" I managed to crack out.

"They're safe too, they're all downstairs." Without another word we headed down the fancy flared stairs, child in arms. I followed Dimitri of what could finally be the end to the happiest moments to our lives and to what could be the end of them as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Walking into the familiar room a shock of despair overtook me. Covered with the blood of the dying victims, my surviving family huddled together; Mary practically bawling her pretty little eyes out.

"What's going on?" I finally spoke up. A few heads popped up to acknowledge my presence, the others; well they kept their heads bowed, as if for some secret reason they would not interfere with my curiosity. "What happened?" I asked warily, turning to Dimitri for answers. While Catherine, being the smart little angel that she was, saw the tension rise in the air and protested in my arms, wanting to get down. Automatically, I sat the fussy child down on the nearest couch, walking over to my silent husband. Standing patiently, I awaited for him or another one of my family members to finally speak up, anything will do. I just want to know what the hell happened out there. And why the hell is everyone giving me the cold shoulder? However, eventually with a sigh Dimitri turned to me and gazed into my eyes. He was hiding something, but what? "Dimitri, please just tell me." I encouraged him reluctantly, taking his hand into mine and giving it a squeeze.

"They know were here." He said in a low monotonous voice. It was a start at least, but _they_ could be anyone. In the background, Benjamin gave a low, violent hiss that made the hair on my arms stand up.

"Who?" I asked hoping he would venture out on giving me some more information to the subject, helping my inability to understand what occurred only a matter of hours ago. Dimitri kept his eyes low and I was uncertain if he'd ever answer the question I longed to know the answer to. "Everyone." Wait a minute. It couldn't be, could it? He definitely wasn't thinking of… Nonsense it's impossible. How the hell would they be able to…? Unless they made a call to them… Did they?!

"You don't mean the guardians do you…" I said in a whisper not wanting to fully acknowledge the assumption I grew to. His answered this time, was by nodding his head. Why did he answer at all? This was not good. Hearing a playful squeak, I looked over at my little girl causing a new surge of stress to shoot through me.

"Yah thanks to those stupid peasants, now were all screwed. They're going to find us and then they're going to slaughter us all except for the lucky Dhampir girl over there, and if their feeling generous they might just spare the hybrid too." Ben angrily replied with another hiss to the ending of his statement.

"Ben." Mary said trying to comfort him. But he only stared back into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." He said truthfully, turning all levels of attraction he held for Mary into his voice. Wow I didn't think I've ever seen Benjamin so caring for… anything. "Mary they were being stupid, if they hadn't called the guardians." He shot me a quick dirty look. Oh so just because I'm a Dhampir means he's going to place the whole blame on me. "Which probably wouldn't have helped anyway, I might add, but since they did, were all sentenced to death."

Grasping on how serious the situation was I found myself asking, practically pleading. "What do we do now? How much time do we have?" I hastily awaited the answer. No one was in a talking mood today, but reluctantly Dimitri responded to my plea.

"Nothing, basically we wait here and wait it out. Hopefully they'll sweep out the area good enough that they'll have no need to search the house." He was lying of course, I could tell. He didn't believe any of his words that'd spoke, neither did I. He knew that they were all doomed and there was nothing I could do to help. Not being able to hold back any longer I embraced Dimitri into a hug. Hoping, that he would never let go, ever. I don't care what happened I'm not going down without a fight. It's not just in my blood, but it's for my family, my new family. "When they get here I want you to take Catherine and leave. Get out and run." Dimitri told me. Wait no. I'm not; I'm not going to run like a scared little girl. Nothing's going to happen to him, I won't let it. I'll go kicking in screaming, but until the final end I will not let go of Dimitri. I've lost and gained too much to have it all ripped away from me. Catherine will be fine. For all they know, she's some Moroi girl that Dimitri and his gang of Strigoi captured for a snack. Or even better, they could think I came all this way to Russia to turn into a "blood whore" and had Catherine in my travels over here. Whatever they may think I will not stop, I will not give in.

"No." I replied.

"Rose…"

"Dimitri I'm not leaving you, I'm staying right here where I belong." I told him cutting him off of whatever he was about to say. He gave me a painful sigh, but eventually he gave in, not because he wanted to, but if these were our final moments. He was going to spend every last second with me. As we held each other, I closely watched the little girl on the sofa fall asleep, completely undisturbed by the current events happening right outside. I wished life were that simple. So unaffected by the daily outcomes that life likes to trick, even the most commonest being into.

Silence swarmed like a black cloud through the finely placed home. The distant screams still swelled during the night, but a new sound emerged one that swallowed the screaming and made in vanish. The guardians had arrived. Whether they knew of Dimitri's presence here, I had no clue. Up until our recent discussion, everyone else has been deathly quiet. Catherine still laid asleep, alone on her originally spot of slumber . I didn't even think of moving her. Hell I haven't even moved since I brought her down here, but here I stood one hand of Dimitri's wrapped around my waist, listening for any nearby intruders to come even a breath away to the our sanctuary.

Time passed and the noises of victory only increased throughout the night. Then my worst nightmares came true. Banging on the door erupted throughout the house as the guardians plunged in the Strigoi filled home. Like old times I went straight into attack mode, but unlike old times I was still fighting good, except this time on a different team. Kicking the first body in sight, it went flying back into the night. Then turning to the next one I bravely fought seeing the glistening of a silver stake shine in the moonlight. So these jackasses didn't know I'm not a Strigoi, no matter I'll make them realize it myself.

Plunging and weaving through the crowd I made out the various lines of my family, and of my friends (none of whom were which the guardians fighting us). Then like an evil wind the fight took a new turn as I saw bodies escape into the night, fleeing from the outnumbered fight, not knowing which of who's side they truly were on. Then all contexts snapped into me. Catherine, oh shit no. My baby. Jutting my way to the couch I quickly saw that it was empty. And just like that a flare blew inside of me, causing me to attack with every possible notion of my body. I didn't kill anybody if that's what you think, but oh boy was I pissed. Those bastards had my baby and I was going to make them pay for taking her.

That is until a shriek pulsed through my ears. It wasn't a happy shriek either. More of one those heart pounding, goose bump rising, horror screams. And I knew the exact person from who it came from. My new best friend Mary. Getting a visual on her, I quickly examined as she was being towed away by some of the guardians that I should have been fighting side by side with. Instead, we were opposite teams, it's funny on how fate really works, isn't it? But instead of standing there like an idiot, I budged toward her, trying to fight off anyone that got into my way. I knew for a fact that once they got passed the threshold, I could forever kiss her good bye. Not on my watch though. I needed to save her.

But realizing my standing position, I already calculated that I would be to late on reaching her, but I didn't let mathematic statistics get me down (besides I suck at math anyway). This is Mary, she's in trouble, and I should be able to save her. Despite any of the many consequences to get in my way. Then like a strike of pure graceful effect the first guardian dragging Mary fell. And then, the next one. Startled, because I wasn't the one of who had effected those blows. I unintentionally tried to make the being of Mary's savior. Should have known. The one to save Mary was none other then Mary's emotionless, weird humored husband. With only a backwards glance Mary escaped into the night, hoping for myself that she'd make it out.

It would seem that the whole guardian community came to hoard off the Strigoi. There were striking bodies all around, and just as Mary leapt out from sight, however, Ben wasn't as lucky as Mary, because right when Mary disappeared Ben was jumped by the guardians he threw to the ground. Calling out as I rushed towards him, in desperate need of at least helping him. But then I too was restrained, before even taking a step into Ben's direction. Shit.

Being blinded and gagged I didn't give in without a struggle. It took what felt like twenty guardians just to hold me down before they finally got the ropes tied around my wrists and mouth. Assholes they still thought I was a Strigoi. Hadn't my bad ass skills and slightly slower reflexes confirmed that I was a Dhampir. Damn, most of these guys need glasses, if they can't even see at least that much of my species. And aren't Dhampirs suppose to have good vision anyway, what the hell is that? Of course, I didn't speak any of these words allowed to my captors. Instead, I just let them drag me through the frigid cold, surprised that no one had tried to lay a stake on me yet. Maybe this was a new form of torture. Torture your prisoners of when exactly their death will commence. Assholes. No matter, I'm a strong fighter I can handle this. Couldn't I? Okay so I really did like being alive, I mean I have a child. Wherever she might be.

Then time stood still. The guardians had halted me to a stop, then very rudely I might add, shoved me down upon the frozen Earth. My arms out stretched to catch my fall. Unbinding the cloth from my eyes, I was quickly blinded by the Russian sun. Causing my eyes to blink open on focusing, as I stared up at the guardian hovering over me.

"Why?" he said "It wouldn't appear as if you were a Strigoi at all. Welcome back Rose." He said as he gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Do I know you?" I asked clueless as to who the hell this guy was.

"Oh Rose I'm hurt don't you remember me, we went to school together, I was the guy you used as a punching bag during our field assignment, remember." He broached.

"Ryan Aylesworth." I blurted out. Surprised to find him here, interrogating me, of all people.

"You got it, and just for your information I still haven't forgotten a bit of what you did to me our senior year." He smugly stated to me.

"Well I would like to say I'm sorry." I said in a almost perky voice."But I'm not." I reinstated into a menacing tone.

"Oh Rose you haven't changed at all since you were expelled from school." He said.

"Expelled, I left." I told him confused as to where he heard this information from. School gossip, of course.

"Oh did you know?" He queried amusingly. God this guy is still an ass. I thought some hard core field experience would harden him out, but boy was I wrong.

"Then why am I here, as you can see I'm not a Strigoi?" I remarked.

"That may be, but as you can see they are, and we know you have some kind of information on the others that have escaped." Looking over to where he was pointing to, I saw my husband and Ben tied up similar as to the way the bonds that were tightened onto my own skin.

"Dimitri." I acknowledged exasperated. No please not him, have me but not him. "I'll give you whatever you want, but please just let them go." I whispered to Ryan. I didn't need to be selfless in a situation like this. Dimitri was in more danger then I was at this point and if anything were to happen to him... Cocking back his head Ryan let out the ugliest laugh I've ever heard.

"You actually think that I'd would let a pair of Strigoi go, just because a Strigoi lover said so. Rose I have no idea what you've been on in these past years, but don't worry we'll have you un-brainwashed in a jiffy." Clenching my teeth I spoke through them, furious as to the way Ryan was insulting me and my family.

"I'm not brainwashed you idiot, you've just miraculously turned into more of an asshole since the last time I saw you." I seethed angrily at him.

"Is that so Rose, look at you. I'm not the one kneeling here, being prosecuted for the issue of trying to actually protect these savage creatures." Am damn proud of it too, I so subsequently wanted to say.

"You say one more asshole filled comment about them and I will…" I warned.

"And you'll what Rose, your pathetic." It had to take up to three guardians just to hold me back from ripping his bastard head off. "Face it Rose you've changed." Wow and for the first time I had to agree with him, I have changed, but that didn't mean I wasn't against it. I'm glad that I've changed. In a way I have become a better person since I left the academy.

"Well you know Ryan sometimes change is a good thing, it makes us all less assholes when we change." Scoffing into his face as he stepped into the center of our small uneven circle.

"Fine Rose, I thought you'd play fair, but know I can see how it's going to be. Let's just want on how you do locked up, maybe then you could possibly shed from light to our questions." I threatened.

"You're such an idiot, even if I did know where they were, which I don't." I stated firmly glaring into his bastard eyes."They'd already be gone by the time if I give you any information."

"You underestimate us Rose, but you'll learn in time. Once your back on our team." I said to me confidently

"There are no teams if you would just listen!..."

But he cut me off "We'll see as for these _Strigoi_." He stated trying to make me feel better I guess. It still made him look like a cheap jackass. "Lock em' up, try to get some answers from them." Wait a minute they weren't going to kill him, what the hell? It wasn't that I was unset (Hell not to that). I was just surprise.

"I know." Ryan told me reading my facial expression."But under the law of queen Vasilisa we have the right to interrogate Strigoi if it's necessary." He finished with a shrug.

Forcing me onto my feet the guardians started to move us on, but like hell I wasn't going down with a fight. Trying my best to fight back, I managed to shake off one of my captors and immediately headed for Dimitri's direction. However, about a quarter of the way there arms wrapped around me forcing me onto the cold Earth. Suddenly, as the remainder of my body fell to the Earth's floor, a sharp, swelling pain shot through my head. Causing the whole world to go dark and then finally swarm into blackness. Hearing all but a slight call of my name, as the day vanished from light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Ugh. God why did my head hurt so much. Arg that's right those freakin' guardian made me hit my head. Damn them. Opening my eyes I scanned around the room, trying to pin point on my general location. Great. I was in some sort of an interrogation room. Searching for a way out I only managed to discover a small vent, which would probably be able to fit my one year old daughter into. Speaking of daughter, where the hell was Catherine? If they locked her up in a cell with all those other creepy criminals… Hell is going to pay.

Deciding there were no easy escape route, I came to the conclusion of making one myself. So trying out every single point in the room, which was basically kicking every wall and finally the door. Damn, the material in this place was like Plexiglas, like hell I'm going to break through this stuff.

Suddenly the door of the room swung open and in stepped a figure behind it. Oh wonderful, couldn't they have gotten my interrogator to be someone else. Anyone other than her would possibly due, or at least someone I didn't despise.

"Have a seat." She said sternly, gesturing to one of the two chairs that were sitting opposite at a metal table. Giving her an evil glare I sat down obediently, waiting for her to get to the point.

"Rose don't fool around, you're in a lot of trouble and I'm going to do my best to get you out of it." She said, actually trying to disciplined me for my recent actions. God she hasn't been there for the majority of my life, but whenever she is there she thinks she has some superior link over me.

"Whatever you say, mother." I bitterly said.

"Rose!" She yelled."What were you even thinking? You had months to go at the academy, but you decided to go after some mentor. Rose I know you were devastated over Dimitri's death, but leaving the academy, months before graduation, was a stupid thing to do on your part."

"Dimitri is not dead." I seethed.

"Rose he's a Strigoi, he kills people. And it seems that not even you could finish him off. Why Rose? That's what I want to know, why?" She questioned.

"Because it's a secret." I said throwing a grim smile onto my face.

"Rose this is no time for games, now tell me the truth why is Dimitri still alive?" Man was she getting angry with me. But I wasn't going to play by her rules, I was making my own.

"Mom." I said calmly."Where is he?" I asked. Raising an eyebrow she seemed stunned that I actually cared on his whereabouts.

"So it is true they did brainwash you." She said with a soft smile. Ugh, could she be any more annoying then she already was now? "Don't worry Rose we'll get you back to your old self in no time." She promised, gratefully.

"Mom! I'm not being brainwashed, nor have I ever been. The only people who have actually ever even tried to brainwash me were the guardians." I informed her.

"Rose I'm surprised with you, how can you even care for those creatures, they kill and torture for blood and power." She shouted to me.

"Mom listen to me." I found myself pleading."There not like other Strigoi, there different." She scoffed at my remark, absolutely unmoved by the statement I just made. "It's true." I finished, somehow hoping these two words would allow her to believe my plea.

"Tell me Rose, what does Dimitri have that all those other Strigoi's don't?" Acknowledging her question I decided that I was done with lying. Maybe the truth could hopefully save Dimitri if she only knew it.

"Because mom…." How do I put this right?'Mom Dimitri and I are madly in love and oh yeah we have a child.' 'Mom Dimitri is my husband and like hell you're ever going to take him from me.' How could this be so difficult, but so simple at the same time.

"Well." My mom encouraged me, becoming impatient with my overlooking of the subject. Sighing I opened up with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God.

"Dimitri loves me." I mumbled, but from the look on her face I think she got the message.

"He loves you." She said, absolutely sounding like she believed me, again.

"Uh-huh." I confirmed.

"Rose." She said shaking her head.

"There's something else." I went on.

"What Rose?" She asked un-amused with the information I had just shared with her, and probably annoyed that I had more to give.

"We're…. We're married." I said holding up my wedding bands for her to see. She gasped and let her hand grasp mind as she laid one finger on the golden band, as if to see if it were actually real.

"It's okay Rose, we'll just…. We'll just get an annulment." She said as she collected herself from my recent announcement.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Well Rose you can't actually be married to a Strigoi." She said flatly.

"Mom I'm not getting an annulment. I love Dimitri and he loves me. For all you know we were both happily married until your little group of guardians came and disrupt our lives." I babbled.

"The town was being ransacked." She stated trying her best to defend herself."By Strigoi. And you were going to sit back and watch them all die."

"No." I firmly stated."I had to stay behind to protect Catherine." I angrily replied.

"Who's Catherine?" My mom asked, taking a new turn into our _creative _conversation. Okay so it wasn't a conversation, it was more like my mom screeching at me in some dire need to have some sort of control in my life.

"Where is she?" I said. I was through playing her stupid games, I wanted my daughter and I wanted her now.

"First off I would like you to tell me _who_ she is?" I mother stated, feigning confusion of the matter.

"Like you would know, I know she's here somewhere, now tell me where she is."

"Hmm, if I'm not going to allow you to see your Strigoi husband why should I allow you to see your Strigoi friend." Strigoi friend. Maybe she didn't know who Catherine was. Well that was perfect, let my mom know that I had a child with her enemy.

"Fine mom." I said not wanting to give anything else away."I'll do whatever you want, so what do you want from me anyways?" This way I'll get out of her sooner and the sooner I could find Catherine and then come back to rescue Dimitri from this horrid vicinity.

"Really now?" She asked, happy that I was finally going along, to at least give her some sort of information."Where are the others?" She questioned promptly.

"That question I don't know the answer to." I told her sincerely.

"Explain?" She ushered.

"Well living in a house of Strigoi, I was basically a prisoner." I lied, she didn't need to know the truth of my family _yet_."It wasn't until Dimitri finally showed up when I actually had the choice of leaving or not. And I decided to stay. Wow, I guess really I was brainwashed." I said sarcastically with a chuckle, this time I had the advantage, where she would have to believe ever single word that I said. " Then I guess one thing led to another, and Dimitri and I were married. That was when Catherine came along."

"Your friend." My mother hinted.

"Yes mother my darling Strigoi friend." I said with a false smile." Anyway after about a month or so later the town was attacked by a group of Strigoi. I was told to stay and watch Catherine as the others went off to fight the other Strigoi."

"Fight them off?" My mom asked confused.  
"Most Strigoi don't like Dimitri's group, see Dimitri and the others have kind of have a… different outlook on the Strigoi world."

"Oh, huh." She acknowledged.

"Yeah so then the guardians came, we all got seperated and her I sit. I guess I've made a few mistakes with my life huh mother?" Not. What was I saying? God I have no idea who this person was in body, but man was she a good liar. My mother was soaking up every detail I let down for her.

"Nothing we can't fix." She said. Wow she really did believe me this time. Awesome, and FYI for her, me and Dimitri are not getting a divorce. I don't care what she says, I don't care, I love Dimitri and no way in hell is mother going to split us up for nothing.

"Is there any way to get out of here?" I asked her as she smiled at me. Grateful to the fact of me letting loose all of the misleading information I had just given her. Truth is I did no where the other Strigoi were.

"Well since you have given me all the information that you know, I think I could pull some strings and let you out if this room."

"Great." I breathed.

It didn't take long before I was smelling the sweet Scottish air once more. Apparently, the guardians transported us to Scotland after our little fight back in Eastern Russia. Nobody was watching me, nobody cared. I guess their stupid enough to believe that a couple hours in solitary confinement would put me back on there side. Hah, no. I needed to find her. I needed to find Mary. I knew she would have caught up with the others, and that meant Catherine would be with them.

Heading onto a spiraling trail I picked up my pace into a near run and headed into the shrubbery that surrounded the place. I'll come back for you Dimitri I thought as I bounded into the brush. About a mile in I stood my ground already a long ways off from any of the Dhampir's hearing range, but not for Strigoi. Checking my surroundings I called out for my best friend, who I would hoped could hear my distress signal.

"Mary, where are you?! Mary please can you hear me?!" Birds flew from the trees but everything else stayed silent. I sighed, maybe she didn't follow us, maybe she already declared Ben to be dead and stayed behind with the others. Suddenly a burst of wind blew from behind and I completely ignored it, starting back towards the jail. Back to my husband.

"Uhh hello, rude much." A voice called from behind me. I wheeled around facing the exact person who I wanted to see.

".God. Hi." However, it wasn't Mary who I sent my greetings to. It was the little girl wrapped in her arms. Taking the small child from Mary I held her into me, blinking away tears that threatened to escape from my eyes. I missed her.

"Oh yeah hi, oh your welcome for Catherine." Mary replied sarcastically

"Thank you so much Mary, how have you been?" I asked her apologetically.

"Seriously, I've been worse, but as for Catherine not so much." She informed me.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Rose, she's had both of her parents taken from her, she may be small, but this little cutie understands way too much."

"Aww did you miss me." I spoke to Catherine only. She nuzzled her head into my chest giving off a slight smile as to our closeness.

"Hi mommy." She said in her squeaky, high pitched voice. Kissing her forehead I returned the greetings and looked back to Mary.

"So how is he?" She spoke only of Ben.

"From what I know of he's doing fine, they have him locked up in one of their cells." I told her.

"But what's going to happen, when they don't need him anymore?" She asked, but already answer to her question.

"I think…" But I couldn't finish my sentence. The look on Mary's face was hard enough. I knew for a fact when Dimitri and Ben become useless they will be…. Killed. Mary sighed to my unfinished statement unfortunately accepting the fact that was bound to come about to her husband. "We'll get them back Mary, I promise."

"But how?" She choked, obvious appearing as if she could cry.

" I don't know." I told her." But what I do know is that I need to get back before anyone gets suspicious of my disappearance ."

"Okay." Then she went to take Catherine away from me, but I pulled back.

"No." I protested against her.

"But…" She started to question

"She'll be fine with me." I replied cutting her off. She only nodded, giving me the location of where she was staying in the area. Nodding back to her for comprehension, I took the little girl in my arms and started to walk back to the one place on Earth. The one place where I wanted to run away from.

Trudging down on the narrow path, I jostled the child in my arms until she beckoned me to set her down and walk beside me. Having no complaints, because I did want to take my time, she kept up beside me wordlessly silent. However, I knew the silence had to be dreadful for her. I've been seperated from her for how long? Even though she was still considered a baby, Mary was right, she's overly smart and mature even for her own age.

Dragging my feet over to a distant bench I sat down on it's cold surface watching Catherine comply to what I was doing. Once settled, I began to tell myself to let Catherine know the truth.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Catherine asked before I was able to make words of my own. Aww, already fourteen months old and she can already speaks in proper sentences. I knew where she got it from and just as a hint it wasn't me.

"Daddy's inside the building were going to." I told her.

"Why?" She questioned. She really wanted to know. Oh god what do I tell her? 'Your fathers locked up for being a Strigoi and has been condemned to death.' Yah that's a great answer to tell a child. No instead I'll just go with the truth, but perhaps warp it a bit, just not to freak her out. I mean would you tell a child that their father's going to die.

"Well these people don't understand people like Daddy, so they think it's best to keep him locked up." I said to her in the best way possible for her to understand and not be conflicted with the situation in front of her.

"Can I see him?" She asked, somehow I think she knew what I meant by it all of it. I think deep down she knew of what was to become of her father.

"Yeah honey, I'll try to let you into to see daddy." A small smile played across her face, but it didn't remove the wariness in her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie." I waited for her response.

"Why are you so sad?" Huh? How? Why? What? Why would she thing or know that I was sad. For what I knew, I was playing a pretty good poker face if you ask me.

"Why do you think that I'm sad?" I asked as she glanced down, as if conflicting with herself, deciding whether or not to tell me something. Then she shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seem sad to me." Huh I wonder if I should interpret that into anything. But just as it began to form in my mind, it also went away as my little girl started to stoke my stomach with a smile on her face.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered getting comfortable on the bench as the girl sat content on my lap.

"Do you think I could ever be like you and daddy?" She inquired.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I waited for her to continue, curious as to the fact of what she had meant.

"Do you think I could ever fight evil Strigoi?" Wow, I wonder where she gets this kind of determination from. Couldn't be me, or could it?

"Well sweetie, it all depends on what you want to do when you grow up. I know you want to be a…. guardian like me but... I want you to listen, just because you are a Moroi doesn't mean you are labeled to being just royal or whatever Moroi do."

"Really?" She buzzed happily in her cute squeaky voice.

"Yup, you're my daughter and that means you can do whatever you want when you grow up." Hugging me she replied with a thank you. As I pulled her up into my arms and carried her toward the prison.

"Come on Catie lets go see daddy." I told the little angel nestled into my arms. Her smile grew wider as I opened the doors and headed inside, to pay a little visit to the man who I loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Walking down the distant hallway, shadows creped where no one stood. Child in arms, I made a promise and I intended on keeping it. Figures glanced occasionally in my direction, as I rustled down the corridors in an attempt to discover the whereabouts of my husband. Setting my mind, I headed for what looked like the a huge fridge. Only it wasn't. Check one on my lists to do, get some blood for Dimitri and Ben, I know they'd need. Especially for the amount of time they've been locked up in here ever since their last feeding. Watching Catherine, I put a memo of taking Catherine to the feeders later, if they had any here.

Finding a discarded bag, I stuffed the sack with the leaky good stuff as Catherine eyed me with envy. Giving her a look of be patient for now, I hauled the bag onto my back and settled Catherine into my arms once more. As we headed towards the prison cells in this joint. Ugh, this was going to take forever. Not only were there cells for Strigoi, but for Moroi and Dhampirs as well. This was going to take some time on finding Dimitri's room, that is until a familiar face came into context. Normally, I would have avoided this face, but there came a time when anything was possible.

"Where is he?" I asked impolitely. Walking up to him, I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I didn't care if I was being impatient; I've waited for Dimitri long enough.

"Don't know _who_ you're talking about Rose." Ryan replied in his usual asshole tone of voice.

"You know who, where's Dimitri?" I growled. Catherine stirred in my arms becoming restless with the whereabouts of her father. Finally Ryan faced towards my direction eyeing me and finally for the first time he saw the child that was in my arms.

"Who's this?" He said, finally acknowledging my daughter, seeming surprised to see her appearance.

"Oh, why this is Catherine, Dimitri's daughter." I said in a sickly sweet voice."Yeah she really misses her father so if you'd be so kind as to point him out then…."

"Second floor, right wing, cell two." He said still stunned by the information I had just given him about Catherine's Strigoi father.

"Oh well thanks Ryan." I said, surprised on how easily it was to make him caved over to the fact of Dimitri's location. If only _life_ were this easy, if only.

Following Ryan's directions I easily managed to find the right location of where Dimitri and Ben where being held prisoner. Setting the bag of blood onto the floor, I opened the door to reveal the exact two people who I had intended to find. Shutting the door behind me and retrieving the bag of blood. I sat both Catherine and the bag onto the floor and ran over to where Dimitri sat, with his head in his hands. Ben stared into my direction not really focusing on anything in particular. I know he's never handled tight spaces well, but now he looks as if he were close to insanity by this point.

Rounding off to Dimitri I crossed the line of where the wards were set (In these sort of prisons they used wards to keep the Strigoi trapped, instead of out for protection), and looked down at where he sat. He didn't even look up at me as I neared him. No matter, grabbing his attention, I threw my whole body at him, caressing his into a desire filled hug. Hugging me back, he set me down next to him as Catherine came and hugged him as well settling on top of his lap.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We came to bust you out." He seemed to be shocked with to my plan, but took my hand into his.

"I can't." He told me.

"Dimitri what do you mean you can't, don't you know what will happen if you stay here? You can't, I won't let you." I pleaded remembering my proper wording with Catherine in excellent earshot.

"Rose… I'm sick of being a Strigoi monster. Whatever happens, happens and if it means staying here then..." he carried off, not able to finish for bother mine and Catherine's sake.

"So that's it, you've already given up?" I remarked.

"Rose?" He pleaded.

"It's okay I understand." I lied to him smoothly, in reality I didn't. Breaking out would be so easy. I mean they were being guarded my wards, which are ineffective towards these guys. I started trembling under my own grasp. Reluctantly, Catherine jumped off of Dimitri lap and walked over to the opposite wall. She always knew when the best moments were to leave.

Noticing my uneasiness Dimitri moved closer to me, holding me into his arms while I sobbed into him. I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand, actually I kind of expected this sort of answer from Dimitri, I had just not prepared myself on the after math of his response. After my sobbing finally receded Dimitri still never did let go of me. Nope, he only coaxed me whispering into my ear of his weird exotic language, that I still did not understand.

"We'll get through this Roza, I want you to be strong, for Catherine." He told me.

"For Catherine." I whispered back. Yes, my baby needed me. If something… horrible happened to one of us, the other needs to help her get by with the… with the… loss.

"Rose." Ben called from his own personal corner.

"Hmm." I waited for his response, even if my words were being mumbled for having my face planted into Dimitri's bad ass chest.

"Where's Mary, please tell me she's alright?" Unwillingly, I ripped my head from Dimitri's body, glancing over at Ben, as he stared back at me patiently waiting for the update in the news of his wife.

"Mary's fine." I said with a sincere smile plastered onto my face. "She misses you though." Informing him of our little conversation we shared not too long ago. Even close to losing his mind he still appeared as if he would have been in tears. The same look Mary had on her face a few hours before from what is now. I know Ben was going to follow Dimitri's lead by staying in this hellhole, he wouldn't desert Dimitri like that. No he would stay here and… die for what he believed in what was right. They're both very stubborn when they wanted to be. A self flaw that each of them shared with the other.

However, I could not tell Mary, anything. No matter what she wanted to know and how much wanted to learn the truth, I could not tell her. It'd break her little heart if she really knew of what Ben had planned for himself. I know Mary would go mad if anything would happen to Ben. She didn't have a Catherine or any children to distract her from the fact loss. Even though, it's still going to be difficult in any form, even for me. Losing Dimitri, it's already happened once and now it was going to happen again. Only this time it would be permanent. This time I didn't stand a prayer of Dimitri returning from the dead, this time he'd be gone for good.

Feeling something small and soft touch my leg I turned my head and looked down at me little girl that stood by my side. Pulling her up into my arms, I kissed her forehead as she then studied me. Raising a small hand she dotted a small spot on my cheek of where a tear still lingered from before. Whoops I guess I forgot I had forgotten that I had been crying. I don't think Catherine has ever seen me at this state before. Fabulous, freak out my little fourteen month year old even more.

"Mommy please don't cry." She told me. Dimitri smiled beside me, as she gazed us at her father. Finally she turned back to me, analyzing the situation that had come before us. Sometimes she can be even too smart, even for her own good. "Mommy what's going to happen to daddy?" She asked. As I looked to Dimitri for any sort of help to her query, he only shrugged leaving the mess up of Catherine's question up to me. Taking her head, I pressed into my chest holding her against as I rocked her gently in my arms.

"Nothing Catie, nothing is going to happen to daddy." I lied, like I was going to tell her the truth. I mean I did before, but this was different, now the only truth I could tell her of would all lead into one direction, Dimitri's death.

"Then why are you lying?" She whined to me. Dimitri and I both shared a moment of shock and utter astonishment with the other.

"Catherine how..." I started to say.

"I'm special mommy." She brusquely told me the same saying I've been telling her since the day she was born."Now what's going to happen to daddy?" She repeated the same question as from before. Crap I was sitting with a child who I couldn't lie to, fantastic. So instead of blurting out with the full truth, I just skimmed around it like earlier today.

"Daddy." I started to say, sighing as to not wanting the inevitable to occur but plunged right into it instead."Daddy's not going to be with us much longer." I told her to the best of my abilities, and to the best in which she could understand.

"Why?" She asked as she toyed with a piece of my hair, not really taken to the fact that I just told her that her father was going to die.

"Because, the people here don't understand daddy and Ben like we do, remember?" Not letting any emotion touch my voice. I had to be strong, for Catherine.

"Why don't you fight back?" Ugh, what do I tell her? Damn it.

"Because sometimes fighting is not always the best answer." She quieted down after that, from what I believed to that she was finally understanding the real answer I was trying to give her all along. She understood. She understood that in the end her father's not going to make it out of here alive. Then a few minutes remotely after she started to cry in my arms, demanding for her father's touch. Meeting her requests I handed Catherine to Dimitri as they shared one of the few moments they would have together with the other.

It felt like hours in which we were there, sitting together as a family. However, Catherine eventually fell asleep in Dimitri's arms and he only held her closer, stroking her beautiful hair that was indeed the same color and texture as mine. Whispers transferred between us as we discussed of our next motives, or at least for me and Catherine. Finally accepting to the fact of me returning to my guardian duties, and to eventually have Catherine be shipped off to the academy in Montana. Of course, I wasn't too keen on the idea either, but finally I gave in seeing how academic life would probably be best for Catherine in her future years.

Ben also interrupted us, occasionally bringing himself into our quiet conversation. But basically he stayed quiet in his own little universe, probably day dreaming about Mary, I knew that's what he'd be doing anyway, I mean I'd be doing the same thing if Dimitri and I were ever separated like so.

"I brought you something." I told him remembering the blood bag on the opposite wall. Walking over I grabbed it and dragged it over to him. He smiled at it, as he kissed me and thanked me for my kind gesture. I knew he'd be starving in these conditions here. That was one of the many tortures the guardians put the Strigoi through to get the information they needed. Driving their victims and prisoners of blood. Hiding it into a corner, completely out of sight, a guardian just then ventured into the room as the bag was stowed away. Apparently this guardian was making the usual rounds or something to the cells.

"Hey." Called to me."What the hell are you doing here?" I seriously wondered what he thought. An un-legal guardian sitting next to a Strigoi with a child in his arms. Yeah a classical Hallmark moment right here." I think it's time for you to go." He spoke ushering me away. Almost seeming scared of Dimitri's closeness to me..

"Really?" I relied sarcastically. "I was thinking the same exact think about you."

"Miss." He began to beg.

"I'm married." I informed him.

"Oh." He implored, I guess finally making the connection between the three of us here. Straightening up, he backed away towards the door without another word, leaving us to be by ourselves, for now. He or they would be back, they always come back.

" You know you're going to get yourself into some serious trouble." Dimitri told me.

"You're my husband; I'm not going to deny it." I modestly said to him.

"Maybe you should." He murmured.

"Then where would I possible say I got Catherine from, the stork" I could keep going all day with arguing with him and he knew this too, but sooner or later he gave into my stubbornness, setting Catherine aside on the mattress. Once she was comfortable he set my hand into his.

"Fine." He said to me."If you want to declare us a married couple, then I think we should at least start acting like one." If he was going where I think he was going with this, then I had no complaints about it.

Passionately we started to kiss each other. Fitting together like two of pieces of a whole, we belonged together. Lips locking, I thought of the world being on fire and I have never noticed the same. Moving closer to him I knew my limit with Catherine here was short, but it was so difficult to ignore temptation so close. It was obvious Dimitri felt the same way, but however, this was enough for now. Gently our lips slowly began to recede from the other and heavy and light breathing swelled the air around us.

"You make decisions so hard to follow through with Roza." Dimitri said to me in the infinite night that surrounded us.

"How's that?" I asked playfully going along with whatever train of thought he was on. He couldn't help but smile at me.

"It's just you, yourself Roza, although I've already made my choice of what I'm going to do here, but you… you make it so hard to keep that decision open."

"I'm sorry." I murmured in an apologetic manner.

"Don't be." He whispered to me, returning to the full attention of my lips. This time it lasted longer and much more excellent then the last kissing session we just went through.

"Okay can you please just stop, or get a room for that matter, your making me sick." Ben interrupted us after awhile. I didn't blame his though. He's probably already effected enough by the torture of being seperated from Mary. Much less watching Dimitri and me have yet another _moment _with the other.

"Sorry Ben." I apologized to him amazed to feel of my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. I had completely forgotten of Ben's presence in the room. Dimitri seemed not to mind as much as I did; instead he kissed both of my cheeks. Instantly causing them to cool down due to his frigid skin.

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, just as Dimitri's lips parted from my face. Someone gasped to the sight as they were seeing from the opposite side of the door.

"Rose!" Oh shit it _had_ to be her.

"Hi mom." I un- profoundly greeted her with an awkward wave.

"Rose, how could you? I didn't… I didn't want to… to believe… believe it… but, it's true." She rambled on.

"Mom when I told you I was married to Dimitri, what did you seriously expect?" Dimitri shot me a look of surprise, but meanwhile I ignored him paying full attention only to my mother as she stood in the doorway.

"I just."

"Didn't believe me." I finished for her, un-amused with her already starting an argument with me. Ah the good ole' days. Clutching my hand to Dimitris more closer, I waited for my mother to respond. Hoping Dimitri could give me some strength through our unavoidable fight.

"Rose." My mother told me in a cold, superior voice." I order for you to get away from him, now." She talked to me as if I were a little child. Hello I'm nineteen, I think I can make my own choices. Thank you very much.

"No mom." I said without any inflection within my voice.

"Rose he's dangerous, now get away from him!" She scolded me for disobeying her.

"He's not dangerous, how many times do I have to tell you this." I pleaded to her. I just wanted her to understand. To grasp the subject that Dimitri was on the same team as we both were.

"Rose he's a Strigoi, god what did they do to you?"

"Mom they didn't do anything to me!" I cried out to her. I wanted her accept this, but she just wouldn't. Dimitri sat beside me, silently watching the argument commence between me and my mother.

"That's bullshit Rosemarie!"She said stating my full name, just like when I was child throwing a temper tantrum. "Just look at you."

"What am I suppose to see?" I rebuked.

"Rose you have 'till the count of five." .God she was being serious.

"I'm not a child!" I said informality and timidly.

"Well you sure are acting like one."Every time we have some sort of conversation. they all end the same way. My childhood and her parenting skills.

"How would you know, you were never there for me, all my life. How would you even know what a child is like anyway?"

"I know one when I see one Rose."

"Like hell mom." I was getting furious now. Already I was standing from my once sitting position on the bed. Both Ben and Dimitri were watching with bulging eyes as the fight continued.

"Hah, I know more then what you'd believe me to know." My mom stated moving closer into the room.

"Is that so?" Soft stirring was heard from behind me. Both of our heads cocked into the direction or where it came from. Acknowledging the noise I walked over to it."Oh great mom you didn't." I said blaming her for the waking my daughter.

"Did what?" She asked confused of which direction I was taking our disagreement into.

"Mommy?" A small voice pierced the room as I rounded the bed and picked up the small girl, placing her into my arms. Returning to my original position before being interrupted innocently by Catherine. My mother only stood there, dumbstruck by the appearance of my daughter. However, ever Catherine paid no attention to her grandmother, instead she watched me, keeping her full focus on me.

"Mommy don't be mad." She instructed me. Trying to straighten out the lines on my forehead, which formed whenever I got the least bit upset.

"I'll try." I informed her. She smiled at me, the least bit glad that I would attempt to comply with her requests. Returning to the existence of my mother, who I wished would just go away.

"Who's this?" Catherine asked following my gaze.

"A guardian." I said. Technically it was the truth.

"Why were you fighting with her?" Catherine asked confused, remembering my past information I had given her.

"Well let's just say that this guardian and I have some… issues." Major issues. She only nodded seeming to comprehend on what I was telling her.

"Oh she's not happy with you either." Catherine prominently told me, as she stared into my mother's main direction

"Is that so?" I said to her turning to my mother.

"Rose." My mother responded still stunned.

Okay yeah I know I ended on a major cliffy, but not to worry, hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. That's another thing, I'm swarmed with school, homework and the musical at my school. So if you bare with me, I'll try to keep up with my daily updating, but there may be a day where it will take up to two to three days just to update a chapter with my lack of time. Thank you to all who are loyal to my story I love your reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

"Is this… is this Catherine?" My mom asked, remembering of my accusations I made on her earlier for the whereabouts of Catherine. She was with Mary, whoops. Refocusing on my mother, I nodded to her for the answer of her recent question. "Is she really you're..."

"Daughter?' I finished for her."She's my little angel." I guaranteed.

"And Dimitri is… the father?" Not letting me cut her off this time.

"Yes mom Dimitri is the father and Catherine is my daughter." I told honestly, as honest as I could be at least. Strangely enough, she appeared as if she was going into shock.

"Mommy is she one of the people who wants to hurt daddy?"Catherine asked, as I looked down at her giving off one of the most sincerest replies I could think of.

"I don't know sweetie you ask her?" I gambled, whether mom was going to be hard core with my toddler or not I had no idea. Turning to my mother I waited for her response to Catherine's query.

"Well." Catherine waited. "Are going to hurt my daddy?" Catherine demanded from my mother. Ugh, I needed a tissue, this was just too much to handle. Did Catherine have to be this innocent? Could my mother be so cruel to such an angelic face? Instead, my mother only stared down at the floor, unable to meet Catherine's sweet little eyes that glistened just like mine. In the end, mom only started to shake her head.

"No Catherine, I'm not going to hurt your father." She said as smiled at her. While Catherine smiled back, probably happy to have someone else on our team as well. I gave Catherine a warning shot of not to believe my mother's accusations. Who knows what my mother has actually planned for us, what she's not truly telling of?

"But she wasn't lying mommy, she's telling the truth." I was amazed not only by Catherine's skills of being a natural lie detector, but to the fact of my mother was actually being truthful with me. Especially in this sort of situation.

"So mom why the change of heart?" She only stayed quiet. I knew she didn't want to believe the truth. It was a proven fact that Strigoi and Dhampirs cannot reproduce, but what happens when the new breed of Strigoi can? Which they obvious can, Catherine is living proof of the experiment. So, it would seem facts are what would solve my mother's belief of Dimitri and the rest of the other Strigoi. Putting Catherine onto the ground, she already knew the direction I was heading in. I went over to Dimitri and brought him up to where the wards were set.

"Rose…" My mom said, already protesting to whatever I was about to show here.

"Just watch mom." I replied to her, absolutely fed up to the fact of what she did and didn't want to believe. Taking a step forward, over the words I beckoned Dimitri to follow suit, but be uneasily stood there assessing of what he should do next. It's not that he couldn't cross the line like I had just done, no he could, he just didn't want get into trouble for supposedly breaking out of his cell. Graceful Catherine skipped over to his side, urging him to move across the line. Picking up the little cutie in his arms he took a step over the line of where the wards were placed.

My mom stood there this time un-amused as to already probably knowing of what would have happened to Dimitri in crossing of the line. He hesitated as he stood by my side waiting for my mother to finally speak. Silence droned into the room as my mom finally laid down the law and got to the subject I've been trying to broach for the past six hours.

"You've been telling the truth Rose." Hallelujah the lord has finally given my mother a brain.

"Yes mom I have." So I told her everything, well everything that I knew. Dimitri filled the holes of my explanation as I told my mom about everything that had to do with Dimitri and the others. At first she seemed astonished to the fact of Dimitri talking so calmly and acting so civilized, but eventually she fell into pattern just as if they were two old friends, I guess once again. And technically they were. I mean Dimitri's still seven years older than me, he's still aging, that's basically seven years of his life in which I technically didn't exist in.

We let my mom know almost about every secret we had. What happens when they walk in sunlight? The real reasons as to why they are not like the primitive Strigoi breed? The reason why the Moroi Strigoi still had their powers. The explanations for Catherine, skipping any of the larger details as to how she was conceived. Since there were of course, children present in the room at this point in time. I think my mom was just astounded to the fact of me being a mother. Of course, she adored Catherine. It was obvious just by the way she looked at her.

"So do you think she'll have any special powers?" My mom asked, holding her granddaughter ever so tenderly in her usual vicious, weapon like arms. Her question shocked me, I hadn't really put much thought into the fact of Catherine ever obtaining powers. I'm she's already just so special and unique in her own way, but adapting a elemental power? I haven't the of clue.

"I don't mom."Was the only way I could respond to her question. I really didn't even know if it were even possible

"Oh well. We'll see in time right, won't we Catie." She stated with a smile already using the nickname I had given to my daughter.

"I already am special and besides I don't want powers, I want to be just like mommy when I grow up." Catherine told my mom as well as the rest of us to her already chosen fate.

"Hmm it would appear that we have another guardian in training for the next generation. Do you think that's possible?" What is this twenty questions? I mean is she really that limited just because she's a Moroi.

"Well." I said."Judging from the genetics from of her parents, I think it's anything it's possible as long as she wants it, I believe she can do it. " I told my mother the same think I told Catherine earlier today. My mom nodded to the thought. She must really believe in what I think too, cause of the way she was looking down at Catherine. From the looks of things I think my mom wanted to turn Catie into a war machine. Eh great, hopefully Catherine won't buy too much into her grandmother's crap.

More time passed and my mom confirmed that our visit was over uneventfully over. I wanted to plead against her, but she was right I needed to go. I could only sped so much time with Dimitri, without getting myself in a world of trouble at least. Saying our final goodbyes, I let him have one last moment with Catherine before giving him a goodbye kiss projected onto his soft, cool lips. Looking at my mother I realized she was looking away. Trying to give me and Dimitri some time alone, or repulsed by me swapping spit with the Strigoi, I had no idea and just like so many other things, I didn't care.

Walking out of the room I waved a good bye to Ben before shutting the door to where Dimitri would be locked into, that is, until I founded a way to bust him out with his consent. Stepping side by side with my mother we kept quiet through the prison section of the building. Finally, we rounding a corner as she walked in front of me, cutting off my further path.

"Rose." She said to me. Oh great here it come. Yes I've screwed up, but I'm not signing the papers to get a divorce yada...yada…yada. "I just wanted to tell of how… proud I am of you." Huh. Did I hear her right?"You have a wonderful family and although it's not the lifestyle I had intended for you, I just want you to know that I will do my best to get Dimitri free... Alright?." Is this the same mother who abandoned me at the doorstep of the academy?

"Thank you… mom." I said to her in the only way I thought possible.

"Thank you grandma." Catherine replied from within my arms.

"You're both very welcome, but don't put too much hope into his release, it's a long shot, but I'm at least going to try." I sighed to her response, I guess now was better than never to tell her of what really lied ahead for me in the future.

"Mom." I began."When this whole thing blows over, no matter what happens to Dimitri, I'm going back into guarding." She seemed… surprised as to my solution for the dilemma.

"But what about Catherine?" She asked me, wait a minute didn't she just a few hours ago tell me that she didn't like me being a mother.

"When she gets old enough I'll send her off to St. Vladimir's." I told her flatly.

"Rose don't…. Don't make the same mistakes I did with you." She confessed. She confessed to what she did to me was wrong, but somehow I wasn't really able to enjoy her outburst like I should have. Instead I was already shaking my head.

"No mom I'm not, I'll still going to be there for Catherine. But she does need to get an education and the academy is one of the safest places for her." Comprehending of what I was telling her, she nodded to me and we both continued down the hallway, returning back to our awkward silence.

"Mommy grandmas hiding something from you." Catherine informed me.

"What?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway stunned as to what Catherine just told me. I looked from her to my mother for some sort of answer.

"Mom?" I questioned, if Catherine said she was hiding something, then she generally was. My mother sighed before opening up with her explanation to Catherine's accusation.

"Lissa's here."

"What?" I screeched. Lissa, here. Oh gee I wonder why?

"Fantastic." I muttered underneath my breath.

"I can show you where she's staying if you'd like." Where's she staying? You mean this place was also complementary with guest bedrooms, Wow. Accepting my mother's offer I tailed behind, assessing of the real reason Lissa came to visit. Obvious answer, me.

Rearing to the opposite side of the building my mother stopped in front of a finely built cherry wood door. Hmm, nice. Saying out goodbyes to my mother, she waved to the both us before finally making her depart. Boy was she in love with my daughter. Which was perfect, no one else deserved as much attention as what my daughter deserved. Knocking on the fancy door a voice sounded for us to enter and in we went. Once inside I had set my little girl onto the rich fabricated floor and watched as she maneuvered over to a vacant chair in the farthest corner. Once she settled I listened. In another room a woman was talking. Lissa of course, and from what appeared to be was her talking on a phone. I don't usually eavesdrop, but you know what who cares, she eavesdrops in my dreams. How is this any different?

"I know, I know Christian, I'll be home as soon as possible. I just need to… finish up on some important matters."Hmm so Lissa and Christian are still together. Perhaps even married from what I knew of. "Okay yeah sure. I love you. No I love you more." Ugh this brought make some bad memories. Catherine watched me from her corner, taking in everything gesture and facial expression I made to the sound of Lissa's bubbly conversation. "Okay tell them both that I love them too. No you tell them now, and then I'll tell them again when I get back home. Alright, okay I got to go. Okay, I love you. Yeah, I miss you too. 'Kay bye." A click came from one of the corresponding rooms of the main bedroom suite. And then emerged Lissa, from one of the side rooms itself. She took in a quick intake of air, surprised, as to I guess seeing my presence. Course, I didn't need to just look at her face to tell this sort of information. Our bond between us told me everything, besides just being shocked in seeing me, she was also ecstatic and apologetic at the same time. "Rose what are you doing here?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the exact same question." I told here in a placid tone.

"What?" She asked confused. Then she smiled."Aww Rose, it's so good to see you." She said as she came closer throwing her arms open in a huggable manner. And truthfully I felt happy holding Lissa again. It felt like out indestructible bond became whole once more, if that was even possible. "Oh Rose. I've missed you."

"You to Liss." I told her watching tears blossom in her beautifully jaded eyes.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry for everything, it was so stupid of me using compulsion on you then demanding you to return to me. I was being stupid. I'm sorry."

"Liss don't." I hated seeing Lissa like this, so weak and helpless. It just wasn't right. "It was my fault, I was the one being an idiot not you, you were just trying to help me." I said as she started to shake her head.

"No, I was being selfish. You needed to do what you did. I should have…" She trailed off. Bowing her head to try to hide some of the tears that fell from her cheeks. I held her close to me, trying to comfort her in any way possible. Apparently, I have also been being selfish myself. Lissa has been needing a friend for far too long and I haven't been there to play the rightful part. Watching Catherine she was fidgeting in her chair, but something sparked in her as she watched Lissa sob into me.

"So what are you doing here?" I finally said breaking the silence, beating Lissa to the question that as to plagued her mind.

"Umm, just some political matters, you know that sort of thing. Have you heard? I'm now Queen Lissa to the common folk, Queen Tatiana stepped down from her title and offered me the position."

"How about best friends?" I asked humorously.

"Then it's just Lissa." She said playing by the same rules that I was going by. Walking over to the bed I followed her as we both sat down on its silk covers "How about you, what are you doing in this hellhole?" Oh no please not in front of Catherine. I know it's only a matter of time before she starts squeaking out those words off to me and Dimitri, or rather just me since Dimitri won't be around. Lissa curiously waited for me to respond but I didn't want to.

"Dimitri's here." I eventually raked up the courage to tell her.

"Oh." She said with an understanding. "And then you're just… going to leave. Forever." I started shaking my head.

"No." I said as my voice cracked."He's not… they just need him…. Long enough… before…." I couldn't finish my statement, but apparently Lissa complied with what I was trying to say to her.

"Rose I'm so sorry." Lissa said apologetically.

"It's okay." I told her.

"No, no, it's not, isn't there anything…" But I was already shaking my head again cutting her off to whatever she was about to ask.

"No, there's not, but hey at least I can be your guardian now." I said trying to make her feel better. I hated feeling so vulnerable and Lissa feeling sympathetic for me only made matters worse. Lissa hadn't responded to what I had just told her. She wanted me to be her guardian so badly, but at the same time she knew how much I loved Dimitri. I guess she just couldn't find the right words to truly explain herself. So instead I butted in before she could even think of what to say to me."Oh I have someone for you to meet." She met my eyes confused, like I speaking in another language or something. Ignoring her I ushered Catherine to come over, and my child obediently sauntered over to where me and Lissa sat. "This is Catherine." I told Lissa as I picked her up, placing her on lap.

Lissa sat there mildly a gasped to the sight of Catherine. "Is this your daughter?"

"Uh-huh." I freely told her

"And Dimitri's?"

"Yup."

"She's beautiful Rose, so that's what you really meant by family." She stated recalling our dream that we shared the night of my marriage with Dimitri. "What's her name?" On going with the questions like always.

"Catherine Marie Belikov."

"Aww it's so pretty, you have to meet my family too when you…. Become my guardian." She said avoiding any rough water of the 'Dimitri subject'.

"You have a family?" I asked amused with the fact of Lissa being a mother.

"Yeah, twins." She chirped. "There both a boy and a girl. The girl is Anna Rachel Dragomir and the boy is Andre Adrian Dragomir." She babbled on about them, but one question stood out to me from all the others.

"Aren't you and Christian still together?" I mean it's possible with all the times they've actually _done _it with the other, it's possible they hadn't been doing 'safe sex'. But she was already shaking her head making me lose all train of thoughts.

"Yeah of course we're still together; actually we got married right after graduation. I just kept my last name. Seeing how I'm the last of the Dragomir left I kept it to… keep the name alive, I guess you could call it that." That made sense. Especially for Lissa.

"So how are your spirit powers? What have you learned since I left? Can you see Auras like Adrian could?" I blurted out all at once. Adrian I hadn't thought of him since he gave me the money to help find me Dimitri. Did he still have a major crush on me in which I never returned the same affections to? All I remember of him was that he liked to smoke and drink a lot while hitting up women. Wasn't Lissa's son middle Adrian, so she must still have a connection with him, right? It wasn't like I wanted to hook up with him once this whole mess with Dimitri was over. I barely considered him as a friend, but somehow I felt curious of whatever happened to him.

"It's been fine. No I haven't been able to see any auras yet." She said in an almost depressive manner. Adrian's fine too, he asks about you every once in awhile." I swear even though this bond thingy works one way she can still read me so easily. It almost scares me at times to the truth.

After a _long_ talk of catch up I carried Catherine out, who reluctantly fell asleep through not even half way of our visit. Lissa of course, was curious to the fact of how long it would take before I finally became her guardian, but she didn't broach the subject at all. I guess she was avoiding any attempt of making me remember Dimitri. Although, even though he wasn't gone yet, it almost felt like I was losing him to some unstoppable force.

Parting from Lissa and her room, both Catherine and me took a different direction, saying a farewell good bye to Lissa since she had to leave by the morning (night if you're human). Finally, taking Catherine to the feeders I set out to find a room. Which I was easily directed to my quarters as I took Catherine and had her settled for the evening.

Sitting on the windowsill of my room, I contemplated. How do I save Dimitri, when he didn't want to be saved? How do I raise a child all by myself? How do I guard Lissa with a broken heart? Coming up with nothing I parted to my bed hoping my dreams could come up with some solution my mind couldn't resolve.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

"_Help, help!" A voice screamed out._

"_Shut up."Another voice growled back. _

"_Please don't hurt them you can have me. But please not them." An evil smiled cocked in one direction._

"_How about I have all of you?" He presumed._

"_No please no, there only children." She begged._

"_Yes they are and aren't they just precious."_

"_Mama." A small little voice called out._

"_Shut up." Another voice sounded in the background. There must have been five or six Strigoi surrounding them, not one face I could make out. Aside from them all being Moroi, I saw a man in the corner, who was laid unconscious as I understood him to be the father. _

"_Tie them up and let's give them a royal welcoming." Several smiles illuminated the night. Wait where were there guardians? Help. But like hell my voice could be heard I wasn't actually here. This wasn't real, but I could do nothing as the Strigoi ruthlessly tortured the Moroi family. _

"Mommy." Wait a minute this wasn't part of the dream, this was… something else."Mommy." Then shaking started to be felt as my body recollected it. "Mommy wake up."

"Huh." I bolted upright in my bed instantly becoming aware of my real surroundings. I stared down at the little girl that was sitting by my side, as she smiled content, now that I was awake.

"You were talking in your sleep." She informed me.

"Yeah. Mommy was having another bad dream." I informed her. This wasn't the first nightmare I've had of the Moroi family. It actually has been occurring for over the past week now, every night nonstop. Checking the bond I shared with Lissa, I was relived to feel once again, Lissa safely sleeping at her own home in Romania. "Are you okay mommy?" Catherine asked, worried for me as always.

"Yeah I'm fine." She only nodded her head, not really convinced to what I was telling her. "How about we take you to the feeders?" I said to her trying to distract of myself and her of the recent occurrence. She wasn't too happy with attempt, but easily gave in to the offer. Taking her down I stared at the clock on the wall, judging on how much time I had before I could finally go visit with Dimitri. Assessing that I only had fifteen minutes left I smiled calculating the time it would actually take to his cell, my time would be up and I would be right on time.

Ever since I'd arrive here, my mother and I came up with a time schedule with my visitation rights to go see Dimitri. Since we didn't want anyone else discover mine and Dimitri's relationship, we thought this would be the best for all of us. Of course, Dimitri knew all about it and just like me patiently waited for the time to tick by for our next visit with the other. Certainly Catherine always tagged along. I was actually curious as to how much she would remember of her father in later years, but also hoped who would never forget him. She needed to know him, and when he is… gone, I will never hide information from her of her wonderful father, and she will know everything about him.

Rearing around the final corner I opened the door and saw two heads turn to my direction. I couldn't help but smile at Dimitri; I loved him way too much, even for my own good. And it's probably going to hurt worse in the end, but to tell the truth I didn't care. I loved Dimitri and I wasn't going to lie to myself especially, with the limited time we had left with the other.

"Hi." I said to him using my usual greeting to both Dimitri and Ben, as I sat next to Dimitri on his mattress, forking over Catherine to him. She hugged him and found a comfortable spot to rest in his arms.

"Hi." He returned to me."Are you okay?" He must have noticed the dark marks underneath my eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine." I lied to him, there's no need for him to worry about me. He already does that job good enough.

"Mommy's been having bad dreams again." Catherine spoke up. Uhh why did I have to conceive a child that can't be lied around?

"Rose?" Dimitri demanded from me.

"It's nothing, it's just the same dreams I've having for the past few weeks." I lied to him, acting like it was nothing, but really I was scared shitless. I had no idea what they were about. Thankfully, Catherine had shut up after I told my first lie. I guess she finally grasped of why I was trying to keep this information from Dimitri. Even though, he did know all about the dreams I have been having recently.

Noises streaked on the outside of the hallway. That's strange; rounds aren't usually made until hours from now. The scuffling of feet filled the air until they stopped right outside the door, slowly opening the damn thing. .God it couldn't be. What is _he_ doing here? He's… he's supposes to be locked away, never to see the day again. Or at least he should have been dead. What the hell was he doing here? I mean this was a prison; shouldn't he have been at least the one locked up or something? When did they start allowing there prisoners to start roaming around outside of their cells?

Standing before us was none other than Victor Dashkov in the flesh.

"Hello Rose. Dimitri." He said in a friendly voice, like it was some sort of reunion or something. I only glared at him in no means of communicating with that monster. The silence increased further as he shut the door and stood beside it. What the hell was he doing here? But I didn't ask him I didn't even want to talk to him. After everything we've been through and he has the nerve of showing up her so formally. I seriously wished I didn't have Dimitri to restrain me otherwise they'd be one less Dashkov on the face of this planet. He forced his own daughter to turn into Strigoi. He kidnapped Lissa then tortured her. If a welcome wagon is what he wanted, like hell he was going to get one.

"What are you doing here?" I found myself telling him through clenched teeth. He cocked an eyebrow at me study me as I sat there. From his appearance, he seemed not to have much time left. Already his once black hair had gone gray once more and he limped with a cane as he walked around the room. Good, he didn't deserve to be alive. That bastard should already be dead. If he hadn't forced meaning, tortured Lissa into getting what he wanted, he'd be taking a dirt nap instead of his own daughter.

"Closure, Rose that is why I am here." I didn't look at him; just the sight of him repulsed me. He didn't stop talking though, pity. "Congratulations." He told me."You've the game."

"We weren't playing a game, what are you talking about?" I informed, thinking that maybe his disease was making him a little sick in the head or something worse, like some sort of schizophrenia .

"Oh Rose, you're missing the bigger picture. Who on Earth did you think made you leave the academy?"

"You didn't make me leave the academy I made that decision myself."

"Hmm." He countered."But what was the motivation that made you leave?" Motivation? Wait a minute he didn't mean? Did he? Oh that sick son of a bitch.

"It was you." I seethed."You bastard." Pardon my French, but seriously he was disgusting me out. "You're the one that forced the Strigoi onto the campus."

"More like paid them off." He told me. Whatever he was, he was still the one that had Dimitri turned into a Strigoi. It was all part of his sick, twisted plan.

"You're made it happen, so I'd leave and." I said realizing my own words.

"Leaving Vasilisa for the taking. I was so close Rose, if you'd hadn't been here at the right time, at the right moment, I would have had her."

"For what?" Asking him, not able to make the connection myself.

"Why don't you remember, my little plan. See with you and Dimitri out of the picture, it allowed me to get to Vasilisa without any hesitation. Course, I managed to spring after good behavior and she was so close to signing my bill for the revolution. You remember the plan right Rose."

"I remember." I told him wanting him seriously to get to the point. Apparently, Victor's revolution was another way of getting rid of the Strigoi in this world. With Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. It probably wouldn't have been too bad of a plan, if it hadn't come from Victor himself.

"Well I've failed, once again, congratulations Rose." I didn't move, I didn't speak. He seriously believed that this was a game. He made Dimitri into a Strigoi and he thinks he can just walk or limp away with it. That bastard. I'm glad he only has a few weeks to live otherwise I probably would finish the job myself. As the air grew still once more, Victor then left the room by hobbling out the door, hopefully to be never seen again. Silence beckoned itself back in the cold, cell room. I could sense the tension within Dimitri. Apparently, he wasn't too crazy with the aftermath of Victor's plan either. I couldn't blame. I'm just surprised with the high amount of his self control he held. If I were him I'd had already slashed Victor Dashkov up into a million pieces, then laugh at the evil deed, but I reframed that thought from my mind. I couldn't think like that anymore, I was mother and I needed to do what was best for my child.

Catherine still sat there snug in Dimitri's arms. Completely unaware of what just took place a mere few minutes ago. Good she didn't need to know. I hope that's she never remembered him. He was one man I wished would just drop dead and leave this world behind forever, and I mean forever.

"You need to go." Dimitri eventually said to me. Normally it was hard enough just to tear us apart when it was time for me and Catherine to depart, but today there was an absolute exception.

"Kay." I said agreeing this him. Taking Catherine I said good bye to both him and Ben promising Ben to send my greetings to Mary. Who've I very rarely have been talking to in the past month. I mean she's holding up I guess, still distraught with Ben's disappearance from her life. Of course, she already knew of my decision with Lissa and she wanted me to go ahead with the plan. She told me when this is over she wanted me to move on with my life. I guess she already knew the ending factor of what was to happen to Dimitri and Ben. As for her, she planning on returning home where Alex, Paul, Charlie and Rebekah waited.

Storming down the hallway, away from Dimitri's cell, I carried Catherine at my hip, searching. Veering off I found the exact person who I wanted to talk to.

"What didn't you tell me?" I questioned her.

"Hello Rose." She seemed or at least trying to be oblivious to my mood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I wanted to know.

"What am I keeping from you this time?" She asked, finally turning to me, not paying any attention to me, but more as her granddaughter. Ignoring my mother's pathetic excuses I went straight to the point.

"Victor Dashkov." Two words that explained so much.

"Oh." She finally understood of what I was trying to say to her."I really wished you hadn't bumped into him….I"

"More like he sought out to find me." I informed her cutting her off of whatever she was about to say.

"What?" She questioned confused to my notion. So I told her. For the first time I told her every damn detail Victor told me, she wasn't too happy with him either by the end of my story, but she said nothing after. No what are we going to do with him? No remarks. Nothing.

"Mom we can't just let this guy go unpunished."

"And how would you like me to solve it Rose? I can't, I have no power whatsoever when it comes to Victor Dashkov. Believe me others have tried, but it's just a waste of time. He'll be thankfully passing away in the next few weeks and then we'll be done with him." She spoke in finality, walking away from both me and Catherine. How could she do this? After everything I just told her, after everything he's done.

"Hi Rose." A familiar voice came from behind me. I meant to tell him to go take a hike until that is, when I saw his face.

"Oh my god. Hi." Standing before me was my long time friend Eddie Castille. I hadn't seen him since… that night when Dimitri was… Never mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know just doing my guardian job." He said trying to sound tough, but making himself look more like an idiot instead.

"What have you been doing? Besides getting busy." He asked gesturing towards Catherine. "I thought you were supposed to be on some quest not… I just never imagined you as a mother."

"It has its ups and downs." I replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Is Belikov the father?" He asked flatly, is it really that obvious?

"That's what the DNA test says." I rebuked.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you again Rose." He told me after a moment of silence that created an awkward moment between the two of us.

"Yeah, same here." I stated shaking his hand and smiling as we went our separate ways.

Walking back to our room, I only wanted sleep after this treacherous day. Catherine seemed to comprehend my mood and already started to settled down for the night. Once in bed I was overtook with a strange, highly nauseous feeling. Not the kind when Strigoi are around, no this different. Rushing into the bathroom I just barely made it into the bathroom before I retched the contents I had eaten for the day into the toilet before me.

******************************************************************************Okay so this chapter basically sums up my true theory of Blood Promise , I really believe that Victor has a huge in all of that has occurred since the end of Shadow Kiss. However, thankfully for you guys this is not my last chapter. Seriously, I've got a lot more coming, so don't worry, this is not the end, not yet. As for the rest of you thanks for the reviews I deeply take them into consideration. So thanks, and enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen.

Whatever I had caught, let's just say hasn't let up yet. Of course, it hadn't let up yet, I was still in the same position I had been week in the past week. Huddled over the toilet, puking my guts out. I couldn't keep anything down. Ugh, disgusting. Though willing with force, I still managed to see Dimitri every day, but it usually got cut short with my sudden rush to the bathroom. Then just like any other day of this week, today was no different, nope, absolutely not.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Catherine chimed through the churning of my stomach. Seriously, its empty now how much more can more keep coming up?

"Hopefully she will be." Her grandmother answered to her, to the best of her ability. Also having to be careful with my daughter who I might add can detect any of the slightest sort of fib.

"Is the thing inside her hurting her?" She asked.

"What thing sweetheart?" Mom asked obviously confused. Could I be, no that's impossible? But…

"The baby." Catherine replied innocently

"What baby?" My mom repeated back only this time with deep though. Eventually though, there was a short tap at the door as my mother walked in. I was sitting on the side of the bath tub. Head against the cool marble with beads of sweat falling down my already hot face. "Rose." My mom smoothly talked to me, only sympathetic over my recent condition. "Is it possible for pregnant?" She asked.

"No." I croaked sounding more like a death rattle, then a response. Which is impossible seeing how I can't be dead when I'm already in Hell.

"But you and Dimitri _haven't_ …"

"Not since… we were captured." I informed her suddenly embarrassed that I had actually leaked some of my sex life to my mother.

"Rose you need to see a doctor." My mother informed me.

"I'm not pregnant." I grudgingly said, making sure she understood the concept to my answer. I couldn't be pregnant, not again. Not if Dimitri isn't going to be there. I'm going to already have one child without a father, not another one.

"Come on Rose, we're going." My mother said with force.

Without another word I was helped and brought to the hospital part of the prison (okay, this is suppose to be a prison, why the hell do they have a hospital and bedroom suites included?). Catherine and my mom followed along as I trudged into one of the few offices, as a nurse directed me into one. Once inside I took a spot on one of those uncomfortable beds, too annoyed with my mother to say anything else as I watched her warily, hovered over near Catherine. As Catie quietly played with a button on her shirt, sitting calmly in one of the customary chairs the room provided.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant." I tried again.

"Shush. Well figure that out together." Then just as she finished her sentence in stepped the doctor assigned to me. He was a stocky guy with gray hair and a clean face. Already I didn't like him, not because of his appearance, but just the fact of him being a doctor.

"Okay Rose." He said, while as he stared down at his clip board. He couldn't even learn my damn name. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Gee I don't know, oh that's right I've been puking nonstop for the past six days. Does that seem like a major problem to you?" I rudely stated. My mother giving me a look as to shut up, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"When was the last time you had your…"

"Hey there's a kid in here." I screeched, stopping him from saying anything another then inappropriateness, while informing of my tiny child's presence that sat not, but ten feet away. Who I might also add has a weird genetic combination of both Dhampir, Strigoi hearing.

"Oh I'm sorry." He stated flatly, flipping through his charts hesitatingly."So when was the last time?" He continued.

"Last month just as always."I said while glowing at the man.

"Have you been skipping any months, at all?" I only shook my head.

"No, I've been a little irregular but… I'm not pregnant." I would not let this go, I can't be… whatever.

"That's not what I think?" He said while analyzing me.

"Then please enlighten me on what you think." I said already irritated with whatever he was bound to say. Man if he didn't like me know, he was going to hate me when I really got angry.

"You're pregnant." Did he seriously have to say that?

"Please tell me why." I said through clenched teeth, almost happy that I remembered some of my manners through all this.

"Well you have a bad case of morning sickness, your legs and hips are swelled up and…" He said picking up my shirt, asshole."You've got a baby bump. Yup, I'd say about three months already." Three months? Crap, three months ago would put it back on around my wedding date when Dimitri and I. Oh shit I was pregnant.

"No." I moaned.

"I'll get schedule her in for an ultrasound today." He spoke in a low tone to my mother. My mother only complied to prepping me into follow her as she guided me into another room for the stupid baby picture. Then settled, I watched as mom walk out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Thankfully, giving me some alone time with my own daughter.

"So how about a little brother or sister?" I asked her not really caring what her answer was going to be. She's going to get one whether she likes it or not.

"Can I have a little brother?" She asked. Okay, I was surprised to her request. Don't girls generally want a little sister instead, eh no matter it wasn't really, _I_ who controlled the baby's gender, it was up to the guy in the puffy clouds who watches the world from his comfortable perch.

"We'll see." I told her, remembering several months before Catherine was a born. She didn't want anyone to know what she was going to be, so I compromised with her, calling Catie my little _it_. She was special then, just as much as she is now.

Then in walked another doctor with my mother tailing behind, instantly heading to Catherine's directions.

"Okay Rose, we'll just side some of this stuff on you." She instructed me as she pulled out the familiar cold goo and poured a glop onto my belly. Then stared up the humming machine, as she rubbed the goo into my skin, watching for the picture on the monitor to begin to form. "Let's see what we go here. Okay there's a foot, an arm." She said while also naming various other parts of the body including the babies beating heartbeat, which this time I did expect to see. "And right in-between the legs is a…" Thankfully this doctor knew the proper lingo to use around children, unlike the last doctor who almost said some very vulgar terms in front of my toddler."Congratulations it's a boy." A boy, looks like Catherine got her little brother after all.

"My little man." I said with awe. I was going to have another baby and I was crying. Wonderful.

Getting cleaned up, I was also prescribed some pills for my horrid morning sickness, that would do no harm to the baby, of course. And just like last time I also got the complementary vitamins that came along with each valued purchase of having a baby.

The second those pills were in my hands, instantly, before even walking out into the waiting room I popped a pills and headed into where my family waited for me. Automatically feeling better by the minute as the medicine worked its magic though me. Once getting to where they were located I knew what I had to do.

"Mom why don't you take Catherine for the afternoon, there's something I got to do."

"Are you sure, don't you think you should take her?" My mom questioned

"Yeah, I have to do this by myself." Understanding she took my daughter up to my suite while I took a different direction. Heading towards the prisoner ward of the joint I took to the familiar hallways trying to get my wording right of what I was about to say. Stopping outside the door I took a deep breath before entering the darken room.

"Rose." Dimitri said as I walked in and shut the door from where I came in. "What are you doing here?" He asked as I crossed the room over to the bed, while I acknowledged Ben before sitting down. I didn't want to answer Dimitri yet, not yet, maybe not ever. How was he going to feel knowing that I was meant to bear another one of his children, especially to the fact that Dimitri may never see him?

"Rose?" Dimitri demanded my attention, now concerned on my silence.

"I'm fine." I stated and actually I did feel fine. Not perfectly fine, but better then what I've felt in the past week.

"Are you sure?" Not officially believing my current status.

"Yeah, I saw the doctor today; he says I'm going to be absolutely fine." I said while reassuring him.

"That's… great." He said as he struggled for words. He started to kiss me then, but I knew I couldn't get wrapped up with how tender his lips felt against mine. No, I had something important to tell him and Dimitri's excellent kissing skills would have to wait. Forcing him to stop I settled with just holding his hand. Even this close I felt a hidden power whenever Dimitri and I came together. Like it we meant to be or something."What is it Rose." I didn't answer."Tell me." He demanded. But I only started to shake my head, I couldn't bear to make him upset. I knew he was overjoyed to hear the news of me being pregnant with Catherine but… But what happens when he might not even be alive long enough to meet this child. "Roza, please, you know you can tell me anything. Whatever you have to say, please just say it."

"I'm…uhh… I'm pregnant." I told him looking down at where our fingers were laced together. After a moment of silence, he finally exhaled keeping the quietness between us at bay. I didn't dare look up at him for whatever emotion contorted his face. It would be too unbearable, so instead I sat there like an idiot, crying.

Cool hands brushed the droplets of salt water away as they cupped my chin and forced me to look up. Dimitri was smiling as it would appear. How could he be happy? I just told him I was pregnant, again, and this time he wouldn't be able to see the baby.

"You're pregnant." He said repeating the news. "Well we'll need a name for _it_. Please tell me it's not like the last one who wanted to appear nameless until her direct birth." He groaned. I couldn't help but laugh at Dimitri. Knowing him, I knew he wanted the answer to the secret within, so being a good wife I revealed the babies gender to him and he seemed both shocked and relieved to the idea.

"You mean I finally get a boy?" Dimitri asked thrilled with the idea of having a son. I think by now the thought of his death was completely irrelevant by now, it would seem that he was too caught up in the moment, or something.

"That's right."

"So what will be naming _him_?"

"I was thinking of something formal, but still containing enough of his Russian heritage, like Catherine."

"How about Jasha?"

"Jasha." I repeated the name. It was different, but I liked it.

"It means Jacob in Russian." He said while shrugged."I don't know I've just kind of always liked the name." Hmm.

"I love it." I finally told him, kissing his lips as we stayed there cuddling for what must have been an hour, but eventually I needed to go. I had already spent way too much time down here in the cell.

"So are you guys really going to have another kid?" Ben asked as I shut the door to the cell.

"Apparently." Dimitri responded.

"So how do you really feel about that?" But I already slipped out of ear shot from hearing Dimitri's answer. Really I didn't want to know. The worst is over; Dimitri has now discovered that he is the father to another one of our children.

Taking the shortest route way possible I made it back to my room in record timing, especially for lugging this bad boy around. Already I knew he was going to be one heavy baby if he's already showing at three months. Getting back to the room I shared the baby's name to Catherine and my mom. I didn't think Catherine could get any happier then she was right now. I guess me having her baby brother is enough to wipe all knowledge of everything else occurring in her life, wiped completely out of her head. Indeed this little man was going to be another special, bad ass. I mean serious he's from both Dimitri and me… hang on a second; speaking of Dimitri, he made a promise to me. A promise he made the night Catherine was born. A promise of commitment, perhaps it may work, if it doesn't occur long enough, enough to hold off whenever they will finally schedule his execution.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

So far I have known I've been pregnant for about a month now, and already I want this thing out of me. I'm sorry Jasha but seriously, your sister gave me very slight morning sickness. but this, this is to the extreme. Not even born yet and already this little guy loves to keep me up in all hours of the night (day if your human.). Sure the medication was working, that is until Jasha made me puke it back up, and then I was completely helpless to his evil, little wrath. Boy, if this kid had any special powers he'd definitely be a fire user, 'cause boy did he like to hurt mommy, bad.

My mom, on the other hand, has stayed diligently beside me in her working duties to help take care of Catherine and apparently me. Although, I think she's really was just here to help Jasha rather, most likely so she could steal him away when he was _finally_ born. Eh, seriously, mom hasn't been that bad, she adores her grandkids to no extent.

Walking into the familiar room I picked up my first child and sat her down next to me on the bed I usually slept on. Snuggling up together she began to trace random circles on my stomach of where the baby laid. Kay now I seriously wished Dimitri could have been here with us. He was already more than anxious for the baby's arrival, both because he really wanted a boy and because he was head over heels worried for me, stupid morning sickness anyway. Of course by now, I really wished Strigoi weren't immune to all forms of drugs, because man did Dimitri need a chill pill or something. Since I still now managed to visit him every day and everyday he'd fret over my recent condition. Mostly though, our time together is basically, all the same, it's almost starting to feel like Déjà vu. Every time we'd discuss how I was feeling, and then he'd ask about the baby. And just like that time would past and Catherine and I would leave only with a slight kiss from Dimitri's ever so tender lips.

Course this routine has been occurring every single day since the day I had found out I was pregnant, _again _Today, yesterday, the day before that, all month long. I'm still happy on seeing him. Actually, it was more than that. I loved seeing Dimitri, but watching him, locked up like that, it was almost too hard. Catherine I knew also felt the same way. She missed her father being there in her life and he still avoids the subject to his escape. He needs to make a point not just to himself, but to everyone and if dying were the right solution then he would willingly do so. He knew what he had to give up and he was risking it all. Even though, outside help was on the job, nothing truly mattered but him.

Already mom was spreading around her petition to the release of Ben and Dimitri. However, so far no such luck. The luck we truly have had so far, is the fact of his date of execution has been left TBA, for the moment. Buying more time to think and process of what our next motives are going to be. So far I've made none on how to save my husband, but with me and of course, Catherine on the case anything is possible. Ahh that's right my eldest daughter, Catherine. She has been such a big girl these past weeks. Already she has won the hearts of everyone in this "big house". It's like magic, the way she works with people, she has everyone wrapped around her little finger. And not to mention her eagerness for the arrival of her new little brother. Which is scheduled in five months, around the beginning of April, about two months after Catherine's birthday.

Heavy footsteps bustled outside the door as my daughter clung to my side, resting her hand against where the baby rested. It was actually really obvious when he slept and when he was awake, because man was he quite the kicker. Ouch, did he hurt; this wasn't just a little tap on my kidneys but a serious, massive roundhouse kick.

Voices grew from the other side of the door and quieted my absent mine of thinking to pay closer attention to what was being said on the outside.

"This cannot be true." A voice said in disbelief, mostly likely my mother making her usual rendezvous to my room for the day.

"Well it is, Queen Vasilisa and her family have been taken."A random voiced informed her. It was male, probably mid thirties with a hard Russian accent illuminating his voice. Wait a minute… did he say Lissa!? No it cannot be.

"When, where?" My mother questioned anxiously.

"Last night, at her home in Romania. There were Strigoi everywhere already they managed to kill off the majority of her bodyguards." A head started shaking, quickly, probably my moms.

"Call an assembly, we need to get this underway."

"Guardian Hathaway with all due respect by the time we actually get there it'll probably be too late." What? No. Please not Lissa. Looking down at the child beside me, she seemed completely oblivious to the information that was being exchanged right outside the door.

"I'll be the judge of that, call a meeting, everyone will be there in one hour." My mom said in her high official voice. One of my favorite things to hear on her part, she just seems so strong and powerful when she wields it.

"Yes Guardian." He said respectively and then departed. My mother sighed outside the door and entered a just a second later.

"So how much did you hear?" She quizzed me as she shut the door and crossed over to where I laid, sitting down next to me, as she placed Catherine onto her lap.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked her not really answering the first question she had given me.

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me." She told me.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"You still have your bond with her right Rose? You should be able to know her exact coordinates, right?" My mom asked me unsure, as if she should even tell me anything more of the situation with Lissa.

"Yeah." I vaguely answered her already allowing my mind to flow to somewhere different. I felt it then, our bond, basically I had pushed it to the back of my mind, not really interfering with it much, but now I felt it like it were a long lost friend or something. I felt Lissa then, she was scared and… terrified of what was going to happen to her. "You've got to get me to that meeting." I told my mom only half concentrating on my original surroundings, the other half though on Lissa.

"Rose…" She started to protest then stopped. Nodding her head in agreement, I guess she finally understood my role in all this.

In the next hour I was situated in a high class conference room, guardians circling the table that stood out in the center of the room. Catherine was seated next to me, her little head just barely bobbing above the table. On the other side of her though, sat me mother, studying the situation before us. They called the gathering to order and addressed the many guardians that had filtered into the room. I knew I should have been a part of this, a true guardian, but I had chosen a different path in life, a path that would soon cross with how things should and should not have been. Heck if I hadn't left the academy and gone after Dimitri then we wouldn't even be having this issue. Lissa would be safe with me, instead of locked away somewhere, afraid and mildly alone. _Don't worry Liss I'm coming for you. _I sent to her knowing it would only be lost in the void of blackness, see that's the thing that sucks our bond only works one way.

"Just as a refresh of the matters at hand, Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera and their two children have been captured by a group of rapid Strigoi and taken to a location unknown." The head honcho informed us with information that was only past facts to me now. He was a slightly older man, early sixties possibly. He had white gray hair and a white mustache to go along with it. He basically looked like someone's buff grandfather.

"When were they last seen?" A voice shouted from the group.

"How many Strigoi were these?"

"How long have they been missing?"

"Where could they have gone?"

The answers were answered to the best of the group leader's knowledge, but I barely listened, I was concentrating on something else, something foreign. For the first time in many years I drifted into my best friends mind, trying to unravel the hidden secrets of her whereabouts and condition.

_Where am I? What's going on? Help. I meekly thought. They were dead, the guardians were dead no one come for me. I was alone. I was trapped. Help. Scurrying of feet and slight squeaks came from the floor below. Oh god there rats. Eww. Somebody help, I didn't dare call out my plea for help unless I wanted the Strigoi to hear me. Aww what's the point, I'm only already dead as it is. A hand grabbed my shoulder and rotated me into the opposite direction. I gasped. Oh it was only Christian. Hugging him I started to weep into him as he clutched me close to him. _

"_I… Never thought…I'd see you again." I choked out. He only shushed me closer to him, holding me closer than before."Where are the kids?" I desperately wanted to know.  
"I don't know." He murmured. We needed to find them, but already, I was feeling small hands grasp the side of my legs and thankfully it was not the rats either. _

"_Oh thank god." I said as I picked up one of my two children, holding Anna close as I saw Christian pick up Andre and hold him tight. Well at least we were all together, but for how long? _

_Suddenly, the door to the room opened to what appeared to be a caved cell, but then in stepped the exact creature I wanted to avoid. A vicious, red eyed monster, a Strigoi. He gave an evil smile to both me and my family. _

_Putting Anna down I moved in front of her, trying to give my daughter some form of protection. Christian followed suit and we waited. Waited for out deaths to commence. _

"_Relax your highness. We mean you no harm." He said almost with a double meaning behind it._

"_Don't talk to her." Christian threatened beside me, keeping me his first priority of protection, as always._

"_Ahh King Christian." He said with a smirk."I remember you, or at least I remember the stories about you. You would have made just a great component for our team." He said with a shrug."You still could."_

"_No thank you." Christian said through his teeth. Automatically, turning down the offer into being turned into such a heartless freak. How could Rose stand to be with such a guy like this? Course, I already knew the answer to that, Dimitri wasn't like this. The Rose I knew would never love something so evil. Maybe Dimitri wasn't as bad as I thought he was. Perhaps, it would be useful to keep and save Dimitri, then allow him to be wasted away to death. Death, that's a factor that would be occurring in my life sooner than I thought. Unless they decided to keep me. Ugh, I shuddered to the thought. _

_Christian beside me started to silently chant one of his fire spells, preparing to attack the Strigoi, but before he could even finish the damn thing the Strigoi knocked him unconscious. _

"_Christen." I yelped out. Kneeling beside him. _

"_He'll be okay." The Strigoi assured me. As he then gave me a wicked smile before grabbing me by the throat, holding me up, as he cut off my oxygen. My children cried out behind me, but were too afraid to do anything."Now you listen to me, if you do everything in which I tell you maybe, maybe I just might let one of your family members leave alive." He explained his plan to me. Setting me back down onto my feet, while I collapsed onto my knees in desperate need for some air. "Oh don't worry your majesty. I'll be letting you call all the shots. That's how politics works isn't it. You have the head, who leads all the moves and decisions. So to be fair, you'll be choosing who will live, who'll be awakened and who will be chosen to suffer the tragedy of death."_

"_Never." I told him. Was he mad or something._

"_Oh your highness you haven't even heard of the best part." He said to me playing with my thoughts and emotions._

"_And what is that?" I asked him not really wanting to know the fate of his response._

"_The best part." He paraphrased. "Is what we shall do with you."_

_Then one by one be started to torture us with his evil methods. By the end I held my sobbing children to me, watching as the demon waltzed out of the room, locking the door to our only hope of escape. Christian still laid there unconscious as I began to weep. Rose please, if you could hear me. Please help me, save me. Save my family. Please Rose you're my only hope. I want to see you as my rescuer and personal savior. If you could hear me I promise I will never rest until Dimitri is set free. Please help. I will do anything for you, if you could just help me, please. You don't even have to be my guardian anymore just…_

I stopped there returning to the scene that laid before me. Guardians argued with the other as both my mother and Catherine watched with wary eyes. I needed to find my voice, I needed to help Lissa.

"I will go. I will save Vasilisa." I said, still having a hidden hatred towards my best friends annoying name.

"You, hah, you're not even a guardian. What could you possibly do?" A guardian spoke from a sea of mixed faces.

"Because unlike you she just so happens to have a special bond with her and the queen. She could lead us to her." Someone spoke up for me. It was Eddie. Bless him. Okay I know I never think like that, but I was so thankful for Eddie's loyalty right now.

"It's possible."

"She's just a novice."

"How the hell is she capable of rescuing a queen?"

"Because, she's Rose, and the Rose I know can make anything possible." Eddie proudly said, standing up for my desperate plea. "Once she sets her mind to something it's a rarity for her to ever give in or up to a challenge." He concluded with a sincere smile plastered onto his face. Since when has Eddie gotten so good at public speaking?

Murmurs filled the air as they began to slowly agree to the idea of me rescuing Lissa. Mom sat there silent, as if contemplating on what to say for the matter at hand, while Catherine appeared to be hurt. I knew this was going to be hard on her. I wasn't just going to take myself away from her; I was going to take both of her parents. However, she could protest all she wanted to. She needed to be big girl right now more than ever, even though she didn't want me to go no matter what the cause was, I was still going to leave. Even if it were by myself.

"Alright Ms. Hathaway." The buff grandfather announced in his harden, deep toned voice.

"Mrs. Belikov." I corrected him of my name change. He seemed to be annoyed by my interruption, but then continued as if I had said nothing.

"We here." He gestured to the other various guardians. "Are all in favor of you tracing down and safely saving Queen Vasilisa. Now in your rescue mission we would like you to travel with a party, who would you like to be a part of your troop." I gave grandpa a wry smile before announcing my unexpected choices to the group.

"Besides assistance from Edison Castille and a few other of your best guardians, I will also require." Pause for dramatic effect." the help of Dimitri Belikov and Benjamin Almandy." I stated clearly and precisely of the two people I desired the most to have.

"Aren't those two Strigoi prisoners here?" Grandpa asked obviously confused.

"No… yes....look I _need_ their help with this, and if you ever wish to see queen Vasilisa again, then I suggest you let them come along with me." Silence, no one dared to speak against or for me.

"Mrs. Belikov I don't see how…" But I was through with listening.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you in what to believe in, okay. But Dimitri and Ben are not evil, cruel Strigoi like were all use to. Their different. Their good, their even still alive. They still have powers, and they can go out into the sun. Hey, if you don't believe me, believe proof. I rambled on, now gesturing to Catherine to prove a crucial point for evidence. "She along with this." I said placing a hand onto my baby inflated stomach."Are living proof that other types of Strigoi are capable of being out there. Of existing. And if you don't believe me, believe fact." I finished in a concluding tone.

"That's quite a speech right there Mrs. Belikov, but issue still remains. Dimitri Belikov is a Strigoi." He spoke as if it were a finality to our disagreement.

"What if they came back?"My mother offered.

"Huh?" I relied along with half of the other guardians in the room.

"What if Rose took the Strigoi with her, but they came back, with the princess safely? No harm done, no questions asked, nothing. Would that be enough to clear their names and prove their innocence in this situation?" My mother spoke directly to the buff grandfather, not friend to friend, but more as student to leader.

"I… I suppose that… but?"

"But what?" I blurted out. Interrupting whatever he was about to say. He sighed as if he finally decided that there was no other choice, but to give in. "If you do take Dimitri Belikov and Benjamin Almandy with you, _but_ do not come back, then you'd better hope that we do not find you, Mrs. Belikov. And if we do, nobody will be kept alive. No matter what species you are, Rosemarie."He threatened harshly to me. Hell, why wouldn't I return. Of course, I would come back. Obviously, there's too much at stake not to. "Then it is settled, Mrs. Belikov you will led a party to the hopeful rescue of the lives of, Vasilisa Dragomir and her family. This meeting is now adjourned. No complaints or protests are necessarily if there any…. keep then to yourself. I hereby order the temporarily release of the two Strigoi prisoners. Rose." He spoke directly to me by this point. "I'm instructing you with their care, you have twenty four hours to be deported. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." I answered with a nod. Seriously, when Dimitri is finally free of this penitentiary, we are so coming up with a new name for his group of people besides just Strigoi.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The second the meeting had let up, I gave Catherine to mom and started to race down the overlapping hallways. But even with my exhilarating speed, I could have ran this course in my sleep. So sprinting to the only cell I knew, of this place that is, I practically vanished behind the door of the husband's room (oh yeah, I was _that_ quick.). As I slammed the door closed, causing two startled heads to peer up at me. However, I didn't have time for explanations, not on my hastiness that is nor the reason of why I came to spring Dimitri. Veering myself just right I jumped fervently into Dimitri's semi- opened arms. It wasn't until he started asking 'what are you talking about?' till I realized that I was mumbling my plan and the assemblage that took place only moments ago.

"I… I did it." I tried to speak through shallow, uneven breathes.

"Rose slow down, now what have you done?"I gave him a wicked smile as a response, watching as he stared deep into my eyes, holding my shoulders with his bare hands, arms length away from his amazing body. All while as his natural smell whiffed throughout my senses, tuning them into a more clearer atmosphere.

"I did it." I repeated. The repetition of three words that meant so much for my explanation. "Dimitri I did it, you can go, your free." I said, finally able to get my words straight enough to convey the truth.

"Rose… how?" I only shook my head.

"No there's no time, we need to go and we need to _now._ I'll explain later, now come on."

"Rose wait, your serious aren't you?" Dimitri spoke. I suppose he didn't believe me at first, but now it was crystal clear of what I had accomplished.

"Of course." Looking around I remembered the familiar face glaring at us in the corner, silent as always."Oh Ben you come to." I quickly said. Immediately, without anything at all, he was on his feet and we were out of that horrid hole my husband had been trapped in for what seemed like years now. Setting towards the room, I secretly snuck looks at Dimitri and Ben. They were well, let's just say they had a certain glow to them. A change in them that seem like shear and utter relief. I guess even a good Strigoi's have issues with being lock up. Especially, for the amount of time these guys were trapped in that hell hole.

Invisibility was like a blessed shield that swirled around us as we walked. Nobody acknowledged our existence, and certainly not Ben and Dimitri's. It was obvious no one was content with the release transactions. But they would see, they would all see of what good beings Dimitri and Ben could be. All it took was time and right now, time was still on our side, hopefully. Lissa was suffering, but not enough to end her life.

Entering the room, several faces, I did and did not knew meant my eyes. That is until in walked Ben and Dimitri and the eyes averted away to something more interesting in the room. Well almost everyone, except for three pairs of eyes. One of whom ran up to Dimitri squealing with glee.

"Hi Daddy!" She announced loud enough for what seemed like the whole room to hear.

"Hi Catherine." He murmured into her ear, placing his lips onto her long, flowing, darken hair. She giggled them jumped down and ran to me. As I picked up the small child, I was bombarded with what seemed like a million simple pleas to harsh protests.

"Mommy do you and daddy really have to go?" She asked so innocently in her high pitched, squeaky voice.

"I'm afraid so." I told her apologetically. She looked down obviously upset.

"Can I come with you?" Surprise overcame my emotions, but was easily brought back to being hidden by a facial mask.

"Not Catie, you need to stay here."

"But why?" Ugh it was like talking to a two year old. Oops wait a minute, okay maybe she was two.

"Because, where were going is much too dangerous for a girl like you."

"But…" She began to respond.

"Anyway, who will stay here to help protect grandma. She needs help too." She sighed contemplating with what I had just told her. Finally and thankfully, she nodded to my offer. But still not in full content with the fact of both me and Dimitri leaving her behind. Eventually though, she too jumped out of my arms leaving me with an extra set to pack. Picking out the essentials, I along with all the other guardians (including Dimitri and Ben) were given a trustee silver stake for the mission. At first the guardians were shocked with the fact of Dimitri and Ben actually able to touch the weapon, but in the end only discredited it. Supposedly, to the fact of them being on our team or something, I don't know the reason why really. But, I was captain of this rescue mission and whatever I said now went. Which was absolutely cool, just to add for myself.

Telling Eddie to lead the way out we all followed him into the sweltering August air. Even, in a country like Switzerland the summer months are still practically unbearable. As we haltered to a stop around twenty feet from the building, I made quick orders for Ben to go reunite with Mary, then rendezvous with us around a hundred miles off from here. That's where we'll be making a rest stop for the night. Giving me a quick snort when I mentioned breaking camp, Ben before he left, shot me a grateful glance, while disappearing from sight in just the next moment. Several guardians all alike glared at my thoughtful order, but I ignored them, returning to the mission at hand. Rescuing Lissa.

To tell the truth I was proud of what I did for Ben. He'd been seperated for Mary for how long? While even though Dimitri was still trapped in his cell, I still managed to visit his lonely face every day. I knew how much Ben missed her, more than any other being on this planet. For them it was just the two of them. They didn't have any children to take the pain and separation away. Heck, they couldn't even have any kids if they wanted to; it was just the two of them, forever, through their mortal lives.

Oh anyway speaking of children, my mom managed to confront me before leaving on my attempted rescue mission to Lissa.

"_Rose can I talk to you." My mom spoke impatiently, ushering me out into the empty hallway. _

"_Yeah, sure mom. But I kind of need to get go…."_

"_I know, but this will only take a minute." She said quickly cutting me off. As I walked behind her, as she stopped abruptly taking only but a second before discussion the matter on her mind."Rose I don't want you to go."_

"_What?" Damn it mom, can you please let me do this thing on my own for once. But I didn't speak it. I think my mom's already taken enough of my crap as it is. _

"_Rose your four months pregnant, I just don't want you to endanger the baby."_

"_What… mom… so that's it, you want Lissa to die in place for the safety of my child."_

"_No, no Rose of course not, I would never. But can't you just give the coordinates to someone like Guardian Castille. Why do you have to go?" My mom said in desperation now._

"_Mom, relax I'll be fine. As for you, you need to stay here and watch over Catherine."_

"_I don't believe this." She mumbled. _

"_What mom. What have I done that is so wrong now? I mean seriously, for my whole life you've planned me on becoming a guardian. Then when I changed those plans and became a mother. Now what, what do you want from me now? It's either choose one or the other, but I can do both, I can be a mom and a guardian at the same time. Unlike you, is that it mom is that it? You don't want me to go, rescue Lissa and become a guardian only to leave behind my children in the end."_

"_Oh stop it Rosemarie." My mother scolded. _

"_No. I'm not." I spoke through my teeth, already angry to the fact of my mom trying once again to control my life." I'm going to go now. Say good bye to Catherine for me since I'm too bad of a mom to do it myself." And I stormed off back into my room_.

Course I said my farewell goodbye to Catherine, I was just too pissed at my mom, so I kind of told her a little fib, but I really didn't care. I loved Catherine, I would never desert her unless the matter was actually great enough. It's strange though, my mother was all for my departure to saving Lissa, until she was left alone with Catherine. Huh. I guess my mother only has a heart for the wishes of my child instead of me. Oh well, isn't that the goal of the grandparent. To fully spoil the child, of course, there's nothing in the rule book that says about about when your child is half Strigoi, and the grandma is a Dhampir, full bred and raised.

Closing the subject in my mind I shuffled to the matter at hand. Or at the moment of finding a proper place to camp. Scouting around the area I sort of found what looked to be a semi well place to stay for the night. Course, hard core roughage was just one of the many amazing benefits to being a guardian. Within minutes of locating the other guardians and Dimitri, we settled down for the night in the blistering heat. In this place the Austrian foliage was not dense at all, but it was enough shade to not make things so unbearably uncomfortable.

Within what seemed like hours though, Ben had finally returned to our small party, completely shying him away from the whole group as per always. But that was just Ben; he obviously was never an open person. In his past life and now in his present life. However, there within his small, microscopic expressions there was a tiny hint of a perking smile. I knew it, I knew being with Mary would have cheered him up and no doubt for Mary herself. She has been so hard on herself lately, ever since Ben's capturing. Hopefully, now she can be in a little more at peace with her mind.

In no time at all, I soon found myself sitting with Dimitri, my head laying limply against his shoulder as no matter then sleep had overtaken me and allowed me to have a whirlwind of featuring dreams.

_Walking down the silent pasture I smelled the sweet smell of blooming, wild flowers in the background. This was weird. Usually my dreams were filled with growing horror and violent scenes. Basically, my mind was the most vulnerable to the bond Liss during my sleep. However, this wasn't I guess Lissa's mind. This was different. Walking through the open, grassy field, I stomped impatiently through the rigid terrain in dire need of finding some answers to my recent dilemma. _

"_Hello." I finally shouted out, in some desperate attempt for someone to hear my own voice. Silence returned in response, so I kept walking down the forming path. Trying to find the truth of where I was and where the hell Lissa was as well. _

_Okay what was that? Somewhere in the distance a small squeaking sound could be heard. Curiously, I walked toward the mysterious sound, hoping fortunately to find the answers in which I sought. I know it was stupid, aren't you suppose to run away from things you're not certain of? Well okay, this I knew was only a dream. And I really hoped to get out of it. I needed to check up on Lissa. I needed to make sure she was not being harmed at all. Because every time one of those sons of bitches does anything to her, another one gets marked for death. As I headed into the direction of the high pitched, the sound soon filled the air, until it abruptly stopped. Mainly because of me and whoever was directing the noise. Oh hell no. Well so many questions just vanished from sight, or at least from what I had just seen._

"_It's about time." She called out to me. _

"_What are you here?" I replied back not actually acknowledging her sort of friendly greeting. _

"_Well isn't it obvious?"Lissa asked in nonchalant manner."I needed to talk to you."_

"_Okay then." I beckoned to her."Talk." She inhaled as she attempted to find the right words for a proper explanation._

"_Rose." She began. Shaking her head to some distant thought I couldn't make out."What's going on?" _

"_What do you mean?" I asked confused on what she was really trying to confront me with. _

"_Why aren't you here? With me?"She whimpered._

"_Liss I am here, I'm not going anywhere." She started shaking her head once more._

"_No. That's not what I meant."_

"_Then what do you mean?" I asked her, becoming irritated with the kind of game she was playing with me. _

"_Rose, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here!" I called out to her. Did she hit her head or something? But already Lissa was in tears, so instead or me getting even more irritated with her, I comforted her instead. Speaking calming words to her, hoping she would relax into a more comfortable state. Oh god even in this dream world Lissa was a mess. She was in a horrible state and they were going pay. They would pay for what they have done to her. "Don't worry Lis I'm coming, I'm coming for you."_

"_Hurry Rose I don't know how much time we have left." _

"_Shh. don't worry about it Liss we'll get there, and when we do, both you and your family will be safe." I spoke truthfully to her. I had too much on the line to not get there in time and rescue her. _

"_I hope so." She choked through tears, which still rolled fervently down her pale, white cheeks."Rose?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_If…if you don't get there in time and I'm…dead." She said hardly, as if she actually believed that this was the effect of what her life has been thrown into."I want you to save Christian and my babies. I want you to help them get better and I want you to protect them. I trust you Rose and I want you to take care of my family when I'm gone."_

"_Liss that's not what's going to happen." I reassured her._

"_Yeah, but if it does, I want you to know you have my consent. Also I want you to tell my family that… that I loved them. I want them to know this." _

"_I will." I solemnly promised her. As we together sat under the base of a tree, comforting the other of our disadvantages and the situation we were in. _

"_Rose can you do me a favor?" Lissa murmured as he head laid gently against my own head. The same way we use to do just like when we were little kids, just hanging out before all this chaos began to happen._

"_Whatever you want your highness?"_

"_It's Lissa to you" She snapped."And anyway, I want you to fulfill your dream. I Queen Vasilisa Dragomir order you Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov to finally become a legit guardian."_

"_Kay" I said while giggling to my friend's authority that she had over me. _

"_I'm serious." She laughed back. _

"_Okay then can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Anything you desire." She promptly said in return._

"_I'm pregnant." Her eyebrows shot up to my recent news, but a serious expression morphed her face._

"_Is Dimitri the father?" She asked with no infliction cascading her tone of voice. In response I only nodded. Who the hell could possibly be the father anyway? I'm married. She sighed, but I guess I should tell her the whole story anyway._

"_It's a boy. And we've already decided to name him Jasha.."I said to her, as Lissa sighed once more._

"_Rose if you hold up your end to the bargain then I'll hold up mine."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Rose if you become a full time guardian and serve my family, with or without me. Then I shall grant you a positive guarantee that I will not rest until Dimitri is set free and his, along with all your other 'friends'." She stated not really wanting to say the word Strigoi."I shall pass a law and that law shall be binding so no one will be able to break it when I'm done."_

"_Liss…" I began to protest, but she easily cut me off._

"_No this isn't just for you; this is also what I believe in. I want to do this."_

"_Thank you." I murmured to her. Simply in awe with my best friend right now. I would not fail her. Not now, not ever. Suddenly, Lissa perked up._

"_Oh no." She said sounding scared. _

"_Wait what is it Lissa?"_

"_Oh no, please not know!" She started to shriek._

"_Lissa." I called back, but only darkness caught the sound. Where was she? Where was Lissa? "Lissa?" I called again. No answer. Then the worst sound ever, pierced right through my body, it was Lissa and she was in pain. Those bastards, they will pay, they were all going to pay. Her horrid screams broke the darkness and in return all I could see was night. _

Waking up screaming myself, tears flowed down my cheeks and onto the rough ground below. Two hands were pressed against my shoulders both rubbing them and holding me down into a sitting position.

"It's okay Rose, calm down now." A familiar voice trickled into my sense of hearing. Dimitri. Turing my body around enough I was able to make him hold me instead of coaxing me into relaxation. "Shh its okay Roza, everything's going to be alright." He told me. Yah of course, every things going to be fine with me. I'm not the one who's locked up with a half dozen evil, inhumane Strigoi. No instead I was being soothed by my good, amiable Strigoi husband. Eventually, I did simmer down though. Not enough to go back to sleep. Hell no. No matter how much Dimitri protested for me to, I would not.

So in compromising I only laid down in his arms. Was it comfortable? No. Would have I liked it any other way? Again no. This was paradise enough. Not to mention I'm actually with one of my most favorite people on this planet alone. Softly, Dimitri made soft strokes on my stomach. The exact place on where the baby was now resting. So far he has been a good baby. Hopefully ,he could keep it up. I really wouldn't like to get motion sickness while being overrun by a group of Strigoi.

Finally morning soon came and no one spoke of what happened last night. Although, my nightmare was a terrible one, it still served better for a show Dimitri's true character. I mean, I didn't do it on purpose for his own recognition. Hell no. That was all real; nothing of that scene was staged. No, I was more as meaning the way he reacted to it. He was gentle and sympathetic. I knew my display of last night was only the tip of the iceberg of who Dimitri really was. But looking around I was starting to feel the growth of trust of the other guardians had for Dimitri and Ben. Okay, I'll probably be the first one to admit, the average Dhampir is usually of the most highly stubborn type. I knew it was going to take time, but soon and very soon these people were going to have to trust the two with their lives, and only time would tell on how the situation would work out.

As for at the moment. Lissa needed to be rescue, there were no if's or but's to this situation, just plain and simple fact. We still had a distance to go, but I figured by at least tomorrow night we'd make sight of where the Strigoi had taken her and then we shall of what were going to do about the situation. I'm coming for you Lissa. I said in my mind. I wish I could tell her this information myself, even though, she knew it to a certain depth. I needed to reach her and I needed to do it now, not just for her life though, but for the many others who are connected to it as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Night turned to day in the various mountains of Romania. I had made. We had made it. Lissa was close, very close. It would only be a matter of minutes before the discovery of her location would be underway. I could feel her, she was close. Somewhere in one of these mountainous caverns she laid, scared, afraid and unsettled. Her breathing was shallow, but her determination was strong. She had one last strand of energy to go out with a fight. Now she only waited for me, for my rescue. I was coming for her and her family. My life along with a couple others rested in the palm of hands. I would not fail them.

Scouting around the mountain, I along with the others were only able to locate one available entrance. Of course, there were others, but they were only large enough for a person such as size of Catherine's status to fit into. Looks like plan A, for the element of surprise would be completely out. Already, daylight swarmed the mountain range, which however, was beneficial for all of us at least. It gave us a wide berth of sanctuary for us along with the Dragomirs when we finally got them out.

Tension reigned in the bond between Lissa and me. I could feel it. She knew I was close, but would not speak about it though. Not to her capturers or her family. She knew she had to remain quiet about the situation, until our exact arrival. It's strange, it hasn't been until recently when our bond seemed to almost be reconstructed, or at least it was stronger then before. Technically though, it was never broken, just more as damaged. But that was now ancient history. Soon, when this was all over, I would have my baby and finally declare my rightful place as Lissa's main protector. Speaking with my party, I sought on our next motives.

"So we're all clear with the plan right?" I asked them all reassuringly, all nine of their observant faces."Okay three of you are to stay out here and wait for any straggling survivors." I told them at random, choosing the three of whom I countered the finishing touch to reviewing the already formulated plan. "Now that that's settled, the rest of you are going to divide and conquer. I've already estimated up to at least a minimum of seven Strigoi. The queen is about a half mile in, held in one of the many grottos of the cave. Are we clear?"Once again heads nodded and we set into the dark, dank hole.

Silently as we walked on the rocky floor, not daring to shuffle our feet and create a disturbance. Strigoi have excellent, acute hearing and the slightest movement of sound would alert them momentarily. Small breaths were all we could afford. Except for Dimitri and Ben who lucky didn't need to breath in this times of crisis. Dimitri who, who I might add, at this point was walking by my side in a protective manner. I knew if he could he'd protest about me being here. Not just for the baby's sake, but for my memories sake as well.

It was what about two years ago on that fateful day when Dimitri was taken from me. When he was transformed into a living nightmare. One I had thought needed to kill, but in the couldn't. No my Dimitri, he wasn't like _them_, he was good. He didn't need to try, he just was. On that day, Dimitri wasn't just transformed, he did die, but he was brought back. Not just by chance, but by our love. Our love made him into what he is today. My husband, my lover, the father to my children.

So much has happened since that day two years ago. Decisions were made, chooses done. And a pact made promise. Never did I make that promise. And truthfully, I was glad. I have been so unhappy for so long, but here in the verge of danger, walking closely next to the one person I chose to give my life to. I could never be happier. If today doesn't go out like planned, Dimitri and I will runaway. We'll go to someplace secret, someplace they'll never find us. I know that meant giving up Catherine. But she'd understand, she's a smart girl. As for this little thing here, we'll teach him right. We'll teach him the truth about real Strigoi and his father, and he'll grow into a powerful Moroi guardian. Protector of others.

Glancing over to Dimitri once more I could see the plan leak out from his eyes as well. He too knew the consequences of this day, but unlike him, I knew he would not fail this time. It wasn't only me who was in pain when he left; he too felt the thrust of heartbreak to our twisted destiny. Taking his hand as we marched, we stayed side by side together. As I reminiscing of the day Dimitri lost as well as I did too. To be honest, I knew he wasn't going to lose again. He, as well as I, have learned from both of our past mistakes. However, when the time came, he could be protecting me while I protected Lissa.

It was a two way win situation. Both us working together as a team, but if I did become a guardian. Dimitri and I would not be able to stay together. We'd have to go our different ways. Maybe today was meant to be; maybe Dimitri and I are destined to be together, no matter what. Maybe or maybe not. Maybe this is just Mother Nature's way of driving us apart, forever. No I was being pessimistic. No way would the gods have this much anger towards just one couple. Not us. We were blessed by way too much for it to be taken away from us all now. However, instead of focusing on my rambling thoughts, I tuned into Lissas, basically wanting to know what the hell she was thinking and to escape my own dreary mind. As well as the fact since Lissa knew of our upcoming arrival.

"_Okay queenie." Snorted one of the vicious Strigoi. "How about a riddle to pass the time?" Instead of responding I gritted my teeth and forced a snarl through them. Course, it sounded pretty weak, but he got the memo."Okay what's white and blond with red all over?"What was that suppose mean? _

"_I don't know." I innocently stated._

"_Oh come on, I'll give you a hint." He said sourly. Then bending down next to my ear as he spoke his implication to the recent question."It's you." A small tremor shook my body as the hairs on mine arms started to stand up. He shot me an evil smile, laughing at his sick joke. "Oh come on queenie just one bite, I promise it won't hurt, much." I spat in his direction causing him to laugh manically at me, before departing from the room. Jerk. Someone needed to teach him a lesson. Fortunately, I knew just the girl; hopefully she would just hurry up right now. I don't think Christian has much time left. He's been unconscious for at least a few days now, the only sign of life that came from him were his small attempts of breath. Oh Rose hurry up. Christians in trouble and I don't think we have enough time left. _

"_Mama." My little girl said trying to grab some form my attention._

"_Yes Anna." I answered her regardless of her question._

"_Why can't you help daddy?" Oh._

"_Well Anna I kind of tied up at the moment. I just can't." And if I even tried to heal Christian, I'm so weak, I'd probably just end up dying in the end as well as him. But I didn't let Anna know this information, she didn't need to know the fact I was too weak, or rather even that help was on the way. All she needed to know was the obvious, which I could keep dishing out to her till the end of time. Or at least till Rose gets here. Oh she's getting to be just a big girl as well as Andre too. Already at fifteen months old together. Never in my wildest dreams have I thought of having twins. But here they were soon to be in the hands of protection once more. Hurry up Rose._

_Just then the door swung open."Oh queenie I'm baacck." Shit. "Oh don't do this to me now queenie, what would the kids say?"_

"_Leave them out of this." I growled to him._

"_Oh queenie now why do you have to be like dat." _

"_Stop calling me that." I said to him getting angrier by the minute. _

"_Come here." He said with a smile. Picking me up by my throat as he sniffed my neck line and placed his lips against the surface."You don't know how tempting you're being right now, or how easy I could just rip the flesh away from your skinny, little throat." The bond in which I shared with Rose dramatically increased at that second. She was really close. She was here. _

"_Try me." I urged him as he took one easy turned on me. Dramatizing the size and luster of his fangs he slowly went for the hollow edge of my throat. My children whimpered in the background, obviously scared of what he was about to do. And most likely envious as well, we're been without blood for how long, this would be torture for us all. Including me if I hadn't suspected on what was to happen next. Rose, breaking down the only entrance of the room, that is. _

There was Lissa. In the corner inches away from that bastard Strigoi's teeth. Oh it was time; time to pay and I knew the exact creature for that commission. The damn Strigoi who'd kidnapped my best friend, and who have been hurting the ones both she and I loved.

"Put her down!" I screeched to him. He smiled at me willingly allowing her to be dropped to her knees as she gasped for air. He'd be the first to go. I could feel Dimitri cautioning me on my next movements, as the Strigoi in front of us slowly sauntered over.

"Aww so what's the little Dhampir going to do about that, beat me up." He spoke to me as if I were a child, only with a menacing background to his voice. Nowhere near the way had I ever spoken to Catherine. I wasn't a monster. Dimitri growled behind me, obviously angry to the Strigoi's teasing. I don't even think the Strigoi realized Dimitri's presence until he made his disturbing sound.

At first the Strigoi seemed shocked only shaking it off by walking back to Lissa.

"If you lay one hand on her." I threatened.

"But you'd what? Action speaks louder than words and right now I could go for a little action." The Strigoi said as I started to spring through the dark air easily slamming into the chest of the surprised Strigoi, which fortunately caused him to stagger, a couple of feet. But instead of fighting more I allowed Dimitri to take place my in the conflict I had just caused. Rushing over to Lissa's side I got there just in time before she went limp into unconsciousness. "It's okay Liss I'm here." I told the fainted girl.

Meanwhile, capsizing roars of effort came from the preceding hallway as both Strigoi and Dhampirs went into mortal combat. Hoping reluctantly, that all my fellow guardians may emerge victorious. However, while back in the cavern I stayed huddled against Lissa as I watched another fight continue. It was amazing. Well from my standards it was amazing, yet unusual at the same time as well. Both of them were equally matched, but it was a fight that not even I dared to enter. From the looks of it, it was death itself. The only difference of the two combats were, one mortal and the other immortal. And only one champion would come about from this close quarrel.

Finally a flash of silver was brought into my disheveled vision of sight. A silver stake, which was plunged into the heart of the opposite opponent. That was when only one victor stood. At first I was afraid to approach him, I've never actually seen him after a battle. Was he still in control? Or did he have to reign it back from after the bloody massacre. Silently, tip toeing over to where he stood by the body, I stood next to him waiting for anything, something at least. But finally he turned to me, and before I could even get a read on him he attacked me, with a long passionate kiss.

He hadn't changed at all, not now, not two years ago, he was still Dimitri. The same I had fallen in love with, and he was the same Dimitri still today. I never wanted to break away, but a gliding body settled into the room and we needed to protect the others. Ending the kiss I soon realized it was only Eddie and about half of the other guardians who had come to watch the show. Embarrassment flushed my cheeks as I just completely comprehended as to what the others had just seen.

"Umm… the others have all been taken care of, we can move the Dragomirs out now." Eddie said uncomfortably making an awkward situation even worse then what it was two seconds ago.

"Okay." I agreed to him. Walking over, away from Dimitri, I headed to one of Lissa's children. It was a small girl, maybe a few months younger then Catherine was. "Hello." I stated my greeting kindly. She was either too shy or too afraid to answer, but the second I outstretched my arms she instantly jumped into them. Sobbing into my shoulder where her head was pressed up against."Shh." I spoke comforting her."It'll be alright, your safe now. Everything will be fine from now on."

"Who… are… you?" She spoke between sobs. I smiled at her, not like the Strigoi, but a friendly smile. A trusting smile.

"I'm your mom's best friend and I'm here to help you." She seemed to understand to what I was telling her and instantly closed up herself, as for talking that is, but I wasn't done with her. "Where's your brother?" I asked her patiently, waiting for her response. She didn't answer, but more as pointed in a general direction, in which one of the shadows lingered in the corner and just like that, there stood Lissa's son Andre.

Without any words of order or command, one of the female guardians scooped up Andre and away we went along with the unconscious Lissa and Christian. We had done it. They were all secure and safe as we immediately, would head back to the prison's hospital wing, by private aircraft, of course. But that wasn't the only reason for celebrating either, Dimitri and Ben would have their names clear, they would be free, until the end of their days, I guess. Forever, to do whatever they wanted to do. Be with the people who they wanted to be.

Thinking through this I got onto the fancy jet plane, feeling the first kick of my baby boy in what seemed like an eternity since the day I left. That's right little Jasha, I thought as I boarded on the plane. Your dad is free and he he'll be there to see your delivery, of your arrival into a little more of a perfect world.

Okay for all of you who thought that was the end, sorry I'm not done yet. So enjoy, cause chapter seventeen goes up the second I'm done with it so, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The plane ride took longer than I had ever expected, is it possible to die from anxiety. We needed to get Lissa and Christian to a hospital. Or more specifically the hospital ward in the one place that wanted to excommunicate both Dimitri and myself. But hopefully, that can all be ancient history by the time we get back. It may take awhile; who knows, but I could taste freedom in the air. And it's never been this sweet before.

Overseeing the causes to what would come about of Lissa, I didn't want to leave her side. Not for anything, and I guess her children felt the same way as well. Sitting across from where both me and Lissa were settled, both of her children huddled together in the sofa like chair. They seemed to be a little shaken up, but overall they would both be perfectly fine. However, as for their father though. Well sadly that's a different story. At the moment he was being given the most greatest of the medical treatment in which we provide for him. Meaning a very simple first aid kit. Which unfortunately would have to sustain him enough until he'd receive better treatment when we've landed, but until then there was nothing else we could do.

As for the two little toddlers in front of me though, I intended on getting their full trust by the time this plane touched ground. Hey, it's not like they had any other parental guidance to go to for now. Someone needed to step in; otherwise they'll be most uncooperative for the remainder of the time. And besides they needed someone to help them through this situation of crisis.

Staring at the unkempt teenage woman on my lap, I hesitated fervently before finally adjusting her off of my lap as I moved cautiously to the whimpering children.

"Hi." I said in a funny tuned tone. Anna, I think her name was looked up at me with large, frightened eyes. Andre however, just stared down at his hands, not making any movements or motions to responding to my greeting.

"Hi." Anna eventually said in a small, tiny voice. Now how do I state this so that both of them would understand."Are mama and papa going to be alright?" Anna asked before I could even formulate my own question. So, sitting down onto a chair next to them I contemplated on what to tell the two of them. Thankfully, I'm fairly sure both Andre nor Anna could tell the difference between truth and lies.

"We hope so." I told her briefly, hoping she wouldn't look any further into the subject. Her head bowed to my response and tears dripped from her eyes to the facts of information I had just brought to her attention. "Oh Anna it's going to be okay. You'll see. We'll get both of your parents into see a doctor and they'll turn out as good as new." I encouraged her to believe what I had just stated to her.

Feeling my maternal instincts kicking in I resolutely picked up the crying child and began to ease her mind. "Shh it's okay Anna. Everything's going to be fine." But she only shook her head, not wanting to believe the truth, or not wanting to accept in, in truth I had no clue. Looking over to her brother, he too stared up at me. Oh god what was I suppose to do? However, eventually, I managed to quiet Anna down, or at least well enough to where she wasn't crying on me anymore.

Throughout the flight, I took part in the care of Lissa's children, while Dimitri came to visit me from time to time. Basically, he just brought me updates on Christian's condition. Nothing changing for the most part, just the fact that he really needed to see a doctor in the meantime. Actually, both me and Dimitri hardly ever saw each other on the trip back to the pokey. He was too busy with other accomplishments and surprisingly praising views from the other guardians. Today he proved himself, along with Ben, and I don't think I could ever be more proud of him. We have witnesses to testify for him, to validate of Dimitri's remarkable characteristics. Of how he alone faced another Strigoi, and he killed him just the same as any of the others. A sweep of silver and a deadly mark for the heart.

"Are you a mom?" Anna asked randomly and curiously, disrupting the train of thought I was running on at the moment.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seem like a mom to me. And you do the kind of stuff which my mama does." She shrugged again after her vague explanation to my recent question.

"Yeah I'm a mom." I said with a small smile, as her forehead crinkled with the expression of contemplation and evaluation.

"If you're a mom then where are your kids?" I was surprised to what she was asking, but totally disregarded it by responding to her question.

"She's back at the hospital, awaiting for my arrival back to her." Man I never really thought on how much Catherine must be missing me right now. Ugh, I was such a terrible mother. Seriously, when we get back, I'll promise to her that I'll never take both me and Dimitri away from her like that again. No, never again.

"You left her all alone!" Anna falsely examined. Believing that I would actually leave my eighteen month year old child alone, by herself.

"No, of course not." I countered."She's with her grandmother." Oh shit, I really wished I hadn't have said that. Automatically, Anna's eyes left mine and she retreated to the floor of the plane. "Anna I'm sorry." I told her apologetically. I really wished I had just avoided the grandparent subject completely. Especially to a child who didn't even have any grandparents. Both of Lissa's and Christian's both died when _they_ were both small children themselves. Of course, their deaths were completely opposite. Lissa's parents died in a car crash and Christian's were attacked by guardians because they willingly turned themselves into Strigoi. However, the end result I guess is still the same, there all dead nonetheless.

"It's okay." She said trying to comfort _me_ with a small smile. Seriously, this girl was taken from her home, tortured by Strigoi and rescued by complete strangers, and she was trying to comfort me. That's… wow.

In no time at all both Andre and Anna were passing out from exhaustion over the occurred circumstances that took place just a little under an hour ago. Andre laid by himself in his personal seat of the couch. As for Anna, she was nestled in my arms, eyes drooping, threatening to shut for good. "What was my mama like?" Anna asked after a long period of silence.

"Hmm." I provided to her, confused as to what she was request.

"Well you said you were her best friend, then what was she like when she was little?" Anna asked, rephrasing her question. Hmm, wow, seriously I needed to think about this one. So much has happened throughout our history it was almost hard to sum it up into just a couple of words.

"Well." I finally said." Your mom was a very lively, happy person. She loved nature and animals all alike. She was one of the most kindest people I've _ever_ known." And I meant that."She just a wonderful person and you're a very, very lucky girl to have her as your mother." She stifled a yawn, but it was too much for her. She smiled at my explanation before finally shutting her eyes and settled into a deep rest. Beaming down at her, I positioned her down on the seat before me. While getting up as I was quickly was given the time of our landing, and set to where Lissa laid for the remainder of the trip.

Stepping through the familiar doors of the penitentiary, I was washed with the sudden relief of our current victory. Lissa and Christian were immediately shipped off to the hospital ward while I along with Dimitri tagged along. It was strange; nobody seemed to care or noticed Dimitri trailing behind us with Andre in his arms. Guardians, Moroi and prisoners all alike passed Dimitri without any care or consideration of what he was and what he still is. Plans can be successful, but this was miraculous. Hopefully this keep up, because I hoped to never see my husband persecuted for what evil race he was born into.

However, at this moment I longed for something else. Although Anna was in own arms I still sought for a different pair of tiny arms, one with a delighting smile and dark brown hair. One who could turn my whole world into putty just by a flick of her wrist or a small command. She was mine as well as I was to her. She was my daughter and I missed her dearly. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little too much, but did miss her. I haven't seen her for at three days. Three long, treacherous days.

Following Lissa to where she was placed on a customary, hospital bed, I watched the doctor's work endlessly on her. Running all possible tests and examines of her body, checking for any damage that the Strigoi could have done. But I knew I needed to leave, Anna was watching and this was no place for a child. So instead I walked out into the little waiting room with her, as they prepped her mother for what seemed to be surgery. Great. Lissa was worst off then I thought. Fantastic, but I knew was going to be fine in the end. I could feel it. Already her body was slowly recovering itself into a remedial state.

Placing Anna into one of the few chairs, I soon found Andre and Dimitri there as well. Like a flash, we were embraced into each other. Never wanting to let go of the other. Then in what seemed like the speed of light we were kissing. Not inappropriately, oh hell no. There were children present, no, it was just a way that we both have learned how to emotionalize our love for the other with other people around. Trust me it took four months to learn, but I think we finally have gotten it down to the basics. Nothing could separate us now, or at least till a small, squealing child came running at us. Yes there she was, there was Catherine, bounding into my arms as she squeaked her happy voice at me for my arrival back to her.

"Mommy." She said."You're back." She announced for probably the whole place to hear her speak.

"Hi Catie." I greeted with a warming tone. And just like that, in mid air she jumped into Dimitri's arms, chirping of her glee for both of her parent's safe return. Looking over to Andre and Anna, I watched as they sat there, looking warily in our direction of a loving family . I hoped Lissa and Christian have a speedy recovery. I would love to see these two kids smile again, if that's even possible. Who knows how much trauma they've just suffered from their first kidnapping experience.

However, just then my mother appeared in the door way of the room, having a mysterious glow and joy to her facial expressions and body language. Walking over to her, I confronted her on what the matter was and surprisingly she freely told me.

"I've just gotten word." She pronounced only to me."Victor Dashkov has just recently passed away." I was stunned that son of a bitch had finally did it. He finally is dead. Okay, so maybe I was riding his death a little too highly. Meaning, I was taking that song from the _Wizard of Oz_ and replacing the word 'witch' with 'Victor.' But come on, this guy was a royal asshole literally. I'm glad he's dead. G-L-A-D. That bastard needed to be out down for good. He didn't deserve to live, not after what he put both Lissa and me though. Nu uh that guy needed to die. 'Ding dong the Victors dead.'

"Okay." I told my mother flatly. And that's all I responded to the situation as for now. There was nothing more to say then an understanding to the occurrence. So instead of thinking more about the issue, I returned to my most current dilemma.

Walking back into the room I intercepted the news to Dimitri and was only greeted with the response of a sly smile. I knew he'd be happy with latest news, I knew he hated Victor's guts, just as much as me. He- he, now worms are going to be eating his guts. Sorry I'm being so repulsive, I'm just too exultant for words itself. Huddling into Dimitri for support, cause I haven't hardly slept for the past few days. I watched as the children became familiar with the other.

"Hi." Catherine said to both of them. Letting loose her intoxicating smile. Anna smiled back at Catherine's friendly greeting, but what really astounded me was the way Andre opened up to her. I had already figured him as just shy. But seeing him with Catherine brought on a whole new spectrum to his personally.

"Hi my names Andre." He said, stating it profoundly. Catherine reacted with a reign of giggles, immediately liking him from the start. So watching them, Andre and Catherine sat together, innocently talking in the way only children knew how to. Occasionally, Anna would barge in, but basically it was like they were in there own little universe. Meanwhile, I claimed the attention of the only other person left in the room.

"So what's going to happen?" I encouraged from him.

"Hmm?" He responded as if I had pulled him away from some distant thought he was concentrating on.

"How's life going to be for the two of us now, since after this whole circumstance?" He seemed to contemplate on what to tell me, but then answered me with a smile.

"I think things are going to improve decently for the two of us." I smiled at him obvious content with his optimistic response. And indeed things did start to get much better after a long while of doubt and pessimism.

The next day Lissa was discharged from her room. It's seems that besides a few broken bones in her hand, she recovered with just a few minor scratches and bruises. Which are all displayed, covering both her body and head. As for Christian though, he wasn't too lucky. After about a day of patching him up, doctors were able to locate a pretty serious concussion forming just below one of his temples. Apparently, if we didn't get him there on time Christian would have been sure as dead.

However, that wasn't the case. Thankfully, he was now in full recovery and evidently he hasn't changed a bit. He still finds to make unseemly unkind gestures to me, especially over my disappearance for all these years. Which surprised me, not because Christian still finds it funny to pick on me, no, but it was surprising that Lissa hasn't told him anything about Dimitri and me. She hasn't even told him about Catherine. However, after confronting to her about the situation she gave me a fairly good excuse for all of it.

"It's your secret Rose, it's not mine to tell, and if you want you to can tell him. But I wouldn't do it for you. Your relationship between Dimitri and you is something special and it shouldn't be gossiped about, no matter how important it is."

"Thanks Liss." I told giving a warming hug in return. I knew I could always count on her. So what I'd do next? Well obviously brought Catherine to Christian. He was shocked, okay he more than shocked, but I was at least grateful to him for not teasing me in front of my two year old. He may suck at times, but he's actually really good around kids. Or maybe he was just trying to be a suck up. Who knows and who really cares?

Right now I was just content with my accommodations with Dimitri. Thankfully, he did not have to be put back into his cell. Nope instead he was placed under my watchful eye, but really nobody gave a shit anyway. Everyone at the place knew of Dimitri and mine's relationship and everyone accepted it like any other common news. However, at this point, we hardly ever saw Ben anymore. He was off with Mary, but he still had to regularly check in, almost like he was on parole. But just like Dimitri, everyone trusted him too. Not to mention everyone's adoration over Mary.

She's always been such a free loving girl that it was surprising to the majority of people who discovered that she was Strigoi. Seriously, she does not fit the stereotype of a common Strigoi. She's like the complete opposite. But anyway, Lissa met here and just like generally everyone else, she too loved Mary from the start. And continues to teach Mary her new revealed powers of spirit.

As for me though, I to was eagerly awaiting for the arrival of my new baby boy, whose delivery date is marked in two weeks, April second. A little less than two months past Catherine's birth date of February 10th. Anticipated and ready, I soon awaited for the arrival to my second and from what I could tell last child. I was going to become a guardian and I needed to be there to protect Lissa, not to pledge my life to motherhood. But two was enough, two equally strong, unique, and special children from the love of both Dimitri and myself. Two children I could adore and two children with the hope of a decent future with Dimitri and me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Slowly and reassuringly the pieces of my life were just beginning to be put back together. At the time all of us, meaning my family and close friends, were consumed with enthusiasm for the arrival of our new baby. Or more specifically _our_, as in, Dimitri's and mine. Yes life couldn't be well, more better. I guess I can't say that it was perfect (that and the fact of once again I'm learning from my past mistakes), but hopefully I could get close to perfection once more. Already, I was assigned to be the replacement guardian for Queen Lissa, since her other guardians died in the Strigoi crossfire. Other than that, Dimitri also as well was to rejoin the guardians once more after the baby has been born.

He seemed so contented with the news. Basically, he was inherent to becoming a guardian since birth. It's in blood, well figuratively speaking, of course. Recently, he was designated to the protection of one of the Ivashkov, a very distant relative of Adrian's. Which considering he was beginning his position next week, it only made me more impatient for the baby's coming arrival. Lissa too. Of course, she doesn't want to appear selfish, which she isn't. Lissa is staggering with happiness to just of the thought of me finally becoming her guardian/best friend. Presently, she's already customized all three of our bedrooms (Mine, Catherine's and little Jasha's) at her castle/mansion house. Which certainly is new, since the recent Strigoi encounter and their knowledge of Lissa's whereabouts and everything else.

But even she was emotionally excited for Jasha's arrival date. Which currently was umm… let's see supposedly _today_. God, I loved it so much when Catherine turned up to be an early baby. But now time was short and this baby was being incredibly annoying on wanting to be considered late. However, as long as he came _before_ his father's departure, I couldn't have cared any other way on how he appeared into this world. This baby was meant to be loved the second he from the womb. And I deeply planned for the both of his parents to be at attendance for when he comes.

As for my first child though, she was overly satisfied with the new events taking place in her life, or more specifically her and Andre. They've only been aquatinted for what I've guessed to be five months, but it must seem like an eternity for them. Both of them are in this together, always requesting the other at all times of the day. They couldn't be seperated, morning, noon or night. Already Lissa and I are joking about a future wedding for both of our eldest children (Andre's the older twin by I think five minutes). If that's even possible? Most likely it's just a small phase that Catherine's going through in her life. Discovering boys at age two. Yeah, that's normal. It should hopefully dissipate in a few months or so, but who knows? Perhaps, she'll choose the life of a Moroi, or she could follow through with the life of guardianship. Who knows, I won't push her. It's her life; I don't want to have to control it in any way. Or at least unless it was a special circumstance. However, as for her brother's upcoming approaching date. She's still dramatically excited about the whole event, but somehow she's more distracted to her sudden friendship with Andre.

Huh. Maybe I'm just being paranoid or something about the whole thing. Yup that's it. It's just pre… hormonal… pregnancy… syndrome, I guess. Absolutely, Catie's and Andre's friendship, relationship thingy is defiantly getting to me. Well no shit to that. Nothing is positively happening with them, nothing is going to happen to them. There just really good friends. Sort of like Lissa and me (without the strange freaky bond). Who knows, maybe they just have a certain link like a Moroi/guardian thing. But as pondered the subject more greatly I knew my gut instinct was telling me something else. Oh well, who cares, the future is so far unwritten enough that I shouldn't have to worry about it. Or at least for a decade or so.

Right not, I didn't need to afflict torment on my mind anymore, especially on situations I couldn't control. I should be happy, ecstatic even. Because unlike the tragic events that had occurred, no more than six months ago. I was now with my most favorite person in the world. The one person who I had given my heart to and asked for nothing in return. My husband, Dimitri. Right now, instead of even enjoying this precious moment, I was spacing out and stressing over a highly unlikely future for my daughter. Especially one that is most improbable. I mean come on, her and Andre, no way. Once they get into… I don't know high school. Catherine will be attending more on her studies to becoming a guardian or whatever. And Andre will find interest in some other Moroi girls who he'll most likely marry once he graduates.

Wait a minute. Oh shit. Oh yes. Oh no. Shit. My water just broke. Shit. No this is a good thing right. Shit I forgot how much the contractions hurt. Ow, holy mother of…

"Uhh Dimitri." I said despite all the muscular pain I was going through at this point. Resolutely Dimitri looked down from one of his many western novels, giving me his full attention at my command."It's… time." I stuttered to say. Ugh, breathe just breathe. His eyebrows shot up to my declaration, but without another breath at all, he whipped me into his arms and rushed my trembling body through the vacant hallways to the hospital sector of the pokey. Immediately, when he broke through the swinging doors, nurse's heads perked up and I was automatically transported to the only delivering room in this joint.

Gingerly settling onto one of the beds my feet were directly thrust up onto some very cold, I might add, metal peddles thingy's. Which only made the situation more painful, at least for me. Instantly, Dimitri was by side, following through with the promise he made me a little over two years ago. Giving me his hand I held tightly onto it, feeling a new source of determination and confidence shoot through my body. But however, this was completely muddled to the fact of the raging convulsions taking place inside my body. Painful tremors shook me as the baby's contractions started to grow closer together.

Looking out through the room's windows I managed to see both my mother and Lissa intently watching for the arrival of my son. Mu son, the one who'd like to hurt mommy before he was even born. Is it even possible to ground your kids before there even brought into this world? Because boy was he terrible and I thought Catherine's delivery was bad enough. Small, tiny screams escaped from my mouth as the child inside me pushed for a way out.

"Get him out." I pleaded to one of the doctors, fighting back tears that threatened to stream out. All I wanted was the pain to go down to at least a minimum of bearable.

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" Dimitri demanded from the medical team.

"Acupuncture." A nurse responded, moving next to me and applying slight amounts of pressure where the majority of the torment was taking place. Gradually, the pain started to wane away enough for me to recommence on the baby's delivery. So there I laid, awaiting for the doctors next directions in the semi- painful process.

"We're all set for you to push." The doctor quickly instructed me.

"Now?" But my last child took at least five hours?" I nervously questioned. Okay so, so far I've endured a maximum of two hours of labor. Wasn't this too fast. Oh please tell me the baby's alright.

"Yes I'm positive." The doctor reassured me. "Rose if you're going to do it, you have to do it now. Nodding to the man's command I followed through with the doctor's advisement, giving birth to my little man.

"Congratulations, he's a perfectly healthy baby boy." One of the doctors announced.

"Yay." I weakly cheered. Draining the last of my energy and reacquainting to the suffering of pain that had once consumed my body. And just like that I went out, fainting to the sounds of cries.

"Rose." A voice called after me. But I was already gone, swelled into the darkness of night.

Ugh. Why did I feel like I just had gotten hit by a truck? My whole body felt like I just went through a mortal combat fight with a hundred Strigoi, instead of just one measly child birth. However, where was my baby? Opening my eyes I relived the world once more. Greeting the eyes of my husband and the father to both of my children. I smiled up at him as he too looked back at me.

"Hi." I said in a small, feeble voice.

"Hi." He whispered back. "How are you?" He examined me, as he made soft circular motions on my hand.

"Fine." I contemplated, feeling that the answer I gave him was just. He only shook his head.

"You were in so much pain." He reported, making me relive the same memory that occurred only a few hours ago.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now." I persuaded, wanting him to believe the same truth of how I felt. Serious I _have_ felt worse. He sighed at my slight assurance.

"Never make me watch anything like that again." He warned, but then instantly softened up.

"Well seeing how there's not going to be a next time…" I shot back, but he quieted my small defensive statement with a kiss on the lips. And then we held each other, never wanting to let go of the opposite.

"I'm so grateful that you're actually okay. You seriously scared me back there."

"I'm sorry." Feeling that, that was the best response I could possibly give him. I knew if anything were to have to me… I shuddered at the thought. "So where's Jasha." I asked, releasing my grip around Dimitri's neck and settled for just holding his hand into mine. He answered me with a shrug. Great, he's only a couple hours old and neither of his parents know his exact whereabouts.

"My guess is as good as yours. Lissa's having a gaiety just by showing him off to everyone."

"That sounds like Lissa." I muttered to him. Not expecting any sort of response in return. "So have you gotten to hold him yet?" I asked him already jealous, no matter what his answer was going to be.

"Yes." He smiled as if contented to the not so distant memory. Then returned his attention solely on me. "He has my eyes." He murmured while looking down from me."You could almost say he's a miniature version of me, just like Catherine is to you."

"Well, that's impossible." I told him as he looked back at me, confused over my reaction.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Because no one, not even your own son could copy you. Your one of a kind." I freely told him, being given in return one of his breath taking, sensational smiles. Sharing another kiss, however, letting this one lasted longer than the other. And let's just say this one wasn't the kind that we did normally did, if you get my drift.

"Oh good golly gosh you're actually awake Rose." Came a familiar accented voice. "Oh was this a bad time."

"It always is Mary." I countered to her as she bounced into the room, Ben tailing behind her. "What are you doing here anyway; you know you could still get caught?" She waved it away, rolling her eyes to my comment.

"Please, like anyone's going to lock up lil ole' me." She chirped. "Not with that bill being sign and all so soon." She finished. Ahh that's right. My good friend Lissa stuck to her word, as well as I, and created a law that wouldn't convict Dimitri or any of the others to the type of Strigoi they were born into. In just two months (after I become an _official_ guardian) the document would be signed and _good_ Strigoi all alike… umm would go on with their normal lives I guess. Who knows? It wasn't like I was going to be out of a job. There's still a ton more of those evil, bastard creatures to kill and still a limited supply of guardians to go around. "Well it's about time." Mary muttered as she opened the door for the entering visitors.

I think I almost squeaked, because in came my newborn son, wrapped up in the arms of my best friend Lissa. It was a clash of old friends and new friends all alike, celebrating the same meaning, the birth of Jasha. Without any hesitation, Lissa instantly crossed the room and placed the bundle of cutie, babyness into my arms. I cooed at him as he snuggled down to his new dwelling in my arms.

"Hi Jasha." I whispered to him, kissing the top of his slightly paled forehead. He squirmed at my soft touch, but immediately settled down, returning to his previous resting state. "Where's Catherine." I directed. Feeling a moment of panic swell over as my first child came back into mind. Oh crap, we left all by herself. Shit. Where was she? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Lissa knowing me inside and out, saw my momentary break down and quickly reassured me from my anxious occurrence.

"It's okay Rose, she's with Christian." Oh, thank god. Thankfully Jasha hadn't awaken to my short stress induced period. As I returned back to the attention of my baby staring down at him for what felt like an eternity of time. However, glancing up at my perfect husband, I saw longing in his eyes as he watched the two of us together. Smiling, I decided that my time with Jasha would be forever, as for Dimitri though. Gesturing for Dimitri to take the child, he contemplated to the idea, but after I willingly forked over the child to him I could see the brightening in his eyes. Already he loved Jasha like a son and although he loved Catherine as well, between the two of them a special bond was forming that not even I could relate to.

"Mommy." Shouted Catherine animatedly, as she ran into the room, jumping upon my bed and wrapping her small arms around my neck. "Your tummy's smaller." She observed as she traced my now flat stomach of where her brother once laid. Dimitri smirked at her comment and I shot him a dirty glare, knowing full well that I could still kick his ass even on my bad days. Okay, maybe that wasn't true, okay it was a complete lie, but seriously.

Catherine followed my gaze, but instead settled on the small infant nestled in Dimitri's steady arms. She grinned back at me finally understand what her father was holding. Her baby brother.

"Can I see him?" She asked already assuming that the answer would be yes. I looked up to Dimitri for any sort of answer, or if he was even going to give up the baby to his daughter. However, reluctantly he nodded to her and instructed her of the proper ideals of holding her brother. Without any help at all though, she got her arms placed in the proper positions and leaned into me for any extra support.

Slowly, Dimitri slid the child into Catherine's arms, and pulled away from his full grip on our son. Watching for any emotional reaction to Catie, she beamed down at the small baby who slumbered on her lap.

"Hi Jasha." She said to him. "I'm Catie your big sister. I know you can't understand me yet, but I will always be there, looking out for you." Awe, she may say that now, but in a few years she'll deny every single word she had ever just said. I've seen enough sibling cases to know what Jasha's and Catherine's future will entail. A few physical fights and a lot of philippic wording. Yup can't wait till their teenager years begin.

It wasn't too much longer until Catherine started complaining about her tired arms and the baby was removed from them, reliving her of the add weight. After a day of both hardship and laziness I was just glad to return to my artificial bedroom.

Currently, the baby was to stay down in the hospital wing for at least a couple of days. Just to keep an eye on him at least, to make sure nothing serious could have developed with him before or after his birth. Of course though, I didn't go down without a fight. It literally took both Dimitri and my mom to persuade me enough to leave the baby there overnight. Hey what can I say, I'm an over protective mother.

Seriously though, I guess my bond with Lissa has been brought back to life, if her emotions are still corrupting my mind. God I hate being just a bitch, but at the same time I can't help it. I guess this is how the way my life was meant to be. How things were meant to balance out, or least for Lissa and me. If Dimitri could handle my raging fury then that's all I could ask for. Because truthfully he'd just have to get use to it. Or we could think of a way. We always do.

As for right now though, I'm heading back to school. Or at least that's where the ceremony will be taking place for when I finally become a registered guardian. Yup, from here till now I have endless finals that were meant for me two years ago. But there's no time like the present, right. It may have taken away awhile, but I think I've finally gotten my life straighten around. Along with some additional surprises that I didn't even think a psychic could have seen coming. But in the end, I just wish time could speed up so I could get onto being a guardian and protect the ones I loved, along with endure the life of being a proper mother and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Taking deep breathes I lunged for my target. Damn, too slow. Time to kick it up a notch, and to kick some butt. Steadying my feet onto the ground I took another swing and made direct impact. Down ya go, but instead he only staggered back, moving onto another simulation. Taking a few steps back I whipped the dripping sweat away from my forehead and plunged again into the dawning air. Kicking my body into action I made my way taking aim once more on the query.

"Ugh." Shit missed again.

"Oh come on you can do better than that." He teased. I braced my teeth and had thrust my body into his direction. Heading into the trees we battled it out. Wits against brawn. May the best one win. Slamming down into his chest he sailed down through the trees as I waited for a clear comeback.

Birds flew everywhere, in every direction, throwing off my overall sight. Trying to advocate an advantage point I climbed to the near tops of the branched trees, overlooking all that fell below me. Wait what was that? Grr. He really wanted to tick me off today didn't he. Moving closer to his last appearance I kept all layers of movement in mind. Scanning the rustling leaves for anything that stood out.

Suddenly something moved, but before I could react to it, I was tacked down from where I knelt. Ugh, that was going to hurt in the morning. Flipping back onto my feet I dragged myself to a safe zone, foreseeing to what his next motives were to be. Right now he had the higher advantage over me, but I wasn't going to let this little drawback get me down. Instead, I was going to ride high. Ahh, there he was. Sucking in another breath I went for him, but he already saw me coming. In the next instant I was falling from below the tree tops towards the hard ground that waited to greet my impact.

In the next second a hard body crashed into me, safely descending us upon the forest floor. When we both reached ground zero our lips mashed together and neither of us resisted the other. I suppose practice was over for today, fine by me. Course, it's not like I wanted the other events of the day to occur, yet. Hell, I wouldn't care if they ever happened, as long as the end results were still the same, I didn't care. Great, I mentally groaned. I have that stupid guardian ceremony today. Yup, today was the day when I Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov would become an official guardian for Queen Vasilisa Dragomir.

"You know were already going to be late." Dimitri said to me once our lips unlocked from the other. Ahh he knew me so well, more then I even knew myself. I've missed him so much. He was only here because this was his week off for his opposite guardian's turn. Otherwise he'd be back in Austria, guarding the Ivashkov family. At this point however, another guardian was filling in for Dimitri, that is until he was to return by the end of the week. A sole week for the two of us to be together, to be a family. Of course, with the important trial date coming up. Oh, no one was on trial, quite diverse. It was the important date, or at least for me, when _Dimitri's kind_ would be forever unprosecuted by us Dhampirs alike. "Come on we need to go." Dimitri provoked me. Hah it would take much more to even want to go near that plane, but I knew he was right. So taking his hand I allowed him to glide me out of the shrubbery that we threw ourselves into. As we walked to where the plane was destined to take off, I too was soon confronted with my own issues with a very pissed off mother.

"Hi mom." I sheepishly greeted her. She only glared back, not having any words to respond to me, or at least that's what I thought.

"Rose, your fifteen minutes late, I'd expected that becoming a parent would have softened your maturity, but already I can see that I was wrong."Okay I don't think my mom's ever freaked me out before. Pissed me off, defiantly. Made me ashamed of being her daughter, absolutely. Cowering in fear of her intimation, no this was a first. But I didn't let her really get to me, no instead I stayed surprisingly casual and spoke to like she'd said nothing at all. Course, this only agitated her more, but I was trying to feign ignorance on the matter.

"Where are the kids?" I subsequently asked her. She glared down at me from where I stood, but grudgingly answered the location of where her grandchildren were at.

"There on the plane, along with a very impatient queen. " Oh, so Lissa was going today too. She told me she wasn't sure if she'd make it or not. I guess she could. Well from that information, this had just made my tragic day a little bit better. Nodding to my mother I boarded the plane and instantly found my two children, practically bouncing off the walls for their first plane ride. Well at least Catherine was. Jasha was more as sitting, looking playful to the fact of his big sister skipping around in the small area.

Smiling at her as I entered the small alcove, quickly taking a seat in one of the first class sofas while quietly telling my daughter to settle down for the rest of the trip. Complying with my demand she sat in the seat opposite of me. As Dimitri placed himself directly next to me with Jasha on his lap. Aww, he's gotten so big. Already at two months old with longer curly hair and a chubby face that he just hasn't really grown into yet. I meant the baby, not Dimitri, that would be… weird.

In following through with us were my mother and best friend forever, or I guess you could say that at least. Grumbling about our time schedule my mother unhesitantly sat next to Catherine, while Lissa placed herself on the other side of the unoccupied seat next to me.

"You know you could of called or something if you knew you were planning on being late." Lissa pressed as she stared out the window to our right.

"Gee if I knew that I probably would have never showed up." I muttered focusing on the roughness of my skin and the scratches I had just recently received.

"Rose." My mother scolded. Okay, really, did she really have to do that in from of my two year old? I mean seriously, Catherine has just only just entered into the terrible two's. Does my mom want to give her any sort of wrong idea or something to my parenting skills? Course, knowing m mom that'd be a yes.

"Aww come on Rose, it won't be that bad, you'll see. By midnight tonight it'll all be over and then it's just easy work from there." Lissa comforted me with simple talk. Seriously, I didn't know why I was protesting so much, but just the fact of returning to the one place on Earth in which I truly hated. Now that was why I loathed this trip so much. In just about eight hours we'd land in the barren wasteland of Montana where my old school still stood.

Yup St. Vladimir's academy in Northern Montana. Ugh, this was going to suck. I hated that place and I don't even think hate is a strong enough implication for how much I truly despised that school. That place was like a living hell for me. The only one good thing that could have possibly happened there, okay maybe two. The first, meeting and falling in love with Dimitri, the second was having a friend like Lissa to support me through those awful years. Hah, more like a year and a half, but still two years nonetheless.

Settling down deeper into my seat I decided to take advantage of the time I had to keep up on some Z's, which I probably had lost, especially with everything that's occurred in the past three months or so. So letting my mind wander off into all directions, a void of unconsciousness freely welcomed me into another dream of sleep.

"_Mommy." Huh, what?_

"_Mommy over here." A small voice called out to me. Catherine? What did she need? Was she hurt?_

"_Catie." I called in hope for a response. _

"_Mommy I'm special." She told me, reminding me of the same quote I constantly fed her._

"_Catie where are you?" I asked exasperated. But all I saw was a swirling darkness from all corners of my mind._

"_Mommy don't wake up, wait." She called after me. _

"_Catie." _

But my eyes fluttered open to the final landing of the plane. Staring over at Catherine I saw her staring back at me with confusion masking her face. Okay, I know I had been definitely dreaming, but what was that? Why couldn't I see her? What was going on with Catie? This was definitely not normal. And I would definitely get to the bottom of this. No matter what.

Stepping off the plane I was greeted by the natural cold weather that usually reigned in this region of the United States. Taking Catherine with me, our little group moved into one of the already awaiting vehicles that would soon transport us back to _the school_. Playing with a piece of my hair I observantly watched Catherine with curious eyes. It took about what seemed to be fifteen minutes before we pulled into the school's main gates and into the sole parking the academy actually possessed.

"You guys go ahead; I'm just going to take Catherine for a bathroom break." I told the others, as we got out of the vehicle. Receiving several shrugs and a helping hand from Dimitri, I smiled at him and then waved it off. I didn't want him to be there for what I had in store for Catherine.

Carrying her off to the stalled bathroom I sat her down onto the bare counter as I pulled up a chair to where she was set. I figured meeting at her at her own eyelevel would make this _interrogation_ thingy a little bit more easier for her.

"Catherine do you have something to tell mommy?" I asked her in a kind, mothering tone. She stared back at me blankly, not really following of what I was trying to ask of her. I sighed."Catherine on the plane… what was that?" She threw a small smile on her face, then from what I hoped to explain my theory.

"You woke up." I shook my head at the confusion of her words.

"Catie, what?" Urge. I didn't have time for this.

"I told you to wait. Mommy I'm special." I groaned, I was getting nowhere with this. How do I ask a two year old if she's already developing a… magical element?

"Yes Catie, I know your special but…" I told her, suddenly becoming weary with all of my questioning.

"No." She whined, cutting me off. "Mommy don't get mad." Huh. Could she possibly?

"Catie do you see auras?" No, she wouldn't understand what an aura was."Do you see colors around people Catie, is that how you know when mommy and daddy are lying?" This time I was answered with a slight nod.

"_I'm special_." She repeated again, but with more emphasis. Yup, you sure are something alright.

"Now Catie on the plane, you were sleeping when you tried to talk to me right?" Once again she nodded to my response.

"Why did you wake?" I didn't answer her. Instead I sat there in shock, shock that not only my child had developed a magical element, including spirit. But her abilities were already intensifying at a power that not even Lissa has gained yet. And she's two. This cannot be good. Okay, do not panic, if I panic Catherine will see it and then… Oh god. Why did my daughter have to be a spirit user? I mean it's not like it's a bad thing or anything. Okay it was. If Catherine was already developing this early, then when were the aftereffects going to catch up with her. I've seen it happen before.

Long ago when Lissa and I were young, Lissa had ways of letting her pain out, ways that did serious damage to her. I didn't tell anybody then, but I knew the way she tolerated her pain was wrong. She needed help and she did get help. That was the first time I've never been able to subsequently support her. I've done everything for her, but relieving the pain, or at least then it was not possible, or in my will power to do so at least. However, things have change as well as Lissa's bond she shares with me. Despite my shadow kissed fate, I now intercede all of Lissa's corrupting feelings and emotions that once penetrated her mind. In the end I ended up being the her cure for her. But who would cure Catherine of her power issues.

"Mommy." Catherine called snapping me out of my most recent thought.

"We need to go now." I told Catherine, picking her up and leading her to where the ceremony was taking place. "Catie I want you to do me a big favor okay."

"Kay mommy." I smiled down at her as she snuggled into my arms.

"I want you to keep your _special_ powers a secret, or at least for now, alright?"

"But why mommy?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said while shaking my head."It's just that, right now this isn't really the greatest place to tell people of your… unique abilities."

"Okay mommy." She said with a sigh. "But does this mean I have to stop using them?" What did she mean, was there a way to turn them on and off without stifling them with drugs or alcohol.

"Uhh… what do you mean Catie?" I asked her truthfully.

"This." She said as she demonstrated on a cut that hadn't really healed fully yet on my arm. Touching the wound she managed to make the small scrap disappear underneath the shadow of her hand. Shit. Oh no. Oh no. Crap, she could heal. Since when could she do that?

"Uhh… Catie I think you should defiantly keep that a secret, or at least for now." She understood my words and answered me with a slight nod of the head. "Okay." I told her as we stepped into the main building of the school.

Sweeping into the familiar building I was quickly washed over to the fact of the building's design code to be just like the ones in Eastern Europe. Gee it feels like I never left home for that matter. Reacquainting with our original group, I had set Catherine onto her feet as I was dragged over for my finishing mark, my promise mark. Leaning over I let the stylish get to work, feeling the uncomfortable sensation as the needed pricked my skin thoroughly.

Well I had done it, being added to my other marks that caressed my neck, the mark of a true guardian was now being placed onto the surface of my neck. Probably the worst part that sucked of this whole experience was the fact of two months with exams that I had to endure for my final graduation. The graduation of becoming a guardian.

Once the artist was done applying the tattoo he gave me the regular follow-up on the how to take care my mark as he then left me to myself. Feeling the need to scratch at its smooth surface I made my way back to my family and friends. Lissa smiled as she hugged me for my recent accomplishment, holding back something important in our bond.

"Spill it Liss, what is it?" I told her after enduring a few long minutes of her eagerness to a secret she wanted to keep hidden. She broke away from me and smiled mischievously back from where I stood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the familiar bracelet that she had once given me but in the end I had only refused it. The _Chotki._ I gasped at the beaded rosary. Okay so I wasn't religious, but the fact remains it was a beautiful piece of jewelry that had been in Lissa's family for a couple generations.

As she handed me the trinket I fastened it onto my wrist as Lissa whispered into my ear.

"You know only true Dragomir guardians are allowed to where it." Smiling back at her I met her into another hug and then felt utter excitement for the starting of my future tomorrow. Tomorrow, that was the day when I'd become an official guardian for Lissa, forever. Today I swore into becoming a legit protector of the Moroi people. Tomorrow was the day when the job actually began and my true future commenced.

Looking around I walked out of the building and into the central June air. Observing my surroundings I made toward one of the school benches and plopped down onto its wooden frame. But however, in the distance a shadow followed of where I came from, but I didn't tense up to his upcoming form. Instead I made room enough for him on the sturdy seat. Settling down next to me he wrapped his arms around me and stared at my face. Surprisingly he was childless.

"Hi." I said acknowledging his presence. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. Allowing his hands to run through its darken colors.

"Nervous?" He asked me.

"No." I said shaking my head."I had a pretty good teacher."

"Really?" He teased."Anyone who'd I know." Giggling, I gave him another kiss and held it out longer until my lungs ran out of its precious oxygen. Breaking and gasping for air I cuddled into his side as he continued to smooth out my hair. "You look very beautiful tonight." He complemented. Funny he doesn't normally comment on my appearance. Course, it's nice to here anyway.

"We should get back inside." I gestured and for the first time I was actually being the responsible one, despite the seven years he still had on me. He smiled, but protested against my grip when I tried to drag him onto his feet.

"Let's stay out here for just a little bit longer." He offered. Using the hold I had on his to his own advantage and swung me onto his lap.

"Hmm I don't know. That's a pretty difficult decision right there." But he silenced with yet another kiss.

"We don't have to go." He pleaded.

"That sounds nice." I told him as I laid my head against his chest. He smiled weakly at me then held me tightly into him. Enjoying the time between the two of us. The limited time we were allowed to have.

"Don't worry Roza." Dimitri told me."Life will work out between us, everything will be fine, you'll see." I hoped it would, but I didn't respond to him. Instead I bit my lip as I instantly felt it would be safer to keep Catherine's powers a secret, or at least for now. Right now, I was going to appreciate the time I had and the time I looked forward with Dimitri in the both near and distant future to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

"All rise for the accountable Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." The proctor announced as the minute ticked by with Lissa entrance into the courtroom. Here we are, the day Dimitri and his companions would be set free, for good. But however, in the first time I guess in awhile I was nervous, not for Dimitri, no his future was set. Just I guess, for the fact of if something went or even goes wrong. I mean it's still possible. It happened to Victor when he tried to get Lissa to sign for his revolutionary idea, why couldn't the same happen to me. I'm mean Lissa was my best friend and I was her guardian, but even I automatically knew she'd do anything in her power for me. Especially when it came to me and Dimitri, she completely understands how I feel towards him and it's nice to have that kind of support, especially when it's a person like Liss.

As Lissa took her seat everyone else in the courtroom mimicked her movement, well except for me. I mean, although I was testifying here today, that doesn't mean Lissa still doesn't need to be guarded. Hell no, this girl needs to be guarded twenty four/ seven. Even though, this is like what, my second day of actual guarding? Anyway, the whole court was set up sort of like law and order style. You have the witnesses, which are the good Strigoi and the many guardians who have come to support their statements. And then the judge and jury, Lissa.

She would be in charge of applying her thoughts and reactions to the cause, and in the end she would also be the one to decide on the appropriate decision the law must have. Course, I'm already aware of the choice Lissa is bound to make, since Dimitri's basically the sole reason of why she is even still here today, living and breathing before the witnesses and trial. To tell the truth, she has come a long way since the beginning. I remembered when she was completely against me choosing Dimitri over her. It did hurt her, but she didn't hold back, she only grew more from my rejection of her. Somehow it made her stronger and into more of an agreeable person, or least when it came to politics that is.

She doesn't need to use her compulsion on anyone anymore. And in doing so this helps both her and me from the constant abuse of her powers. Which I can thankfully state have not conflicted with me or her in quite awhile. But I shouldn't say, or even to think of all those evil thoughts and feelings consuming by body… Yeah it's not pretty.

"We are gathered here today in witnesses for the signing of a legal document hosted by the Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." The proctor continued his speech, which somehow vaguely resembled the beginning a marriage ceremony.

"Thank you." Lissa replied courteously.

"Anything for you, your majesty." He said sucking up to her." First witness to the stand." He directed while pulling out a sheet of paper with a full list of names."Benjamin Almandy."

Gracefully Ben rose from his seat and departed from the rest of the group, including Mary. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God." The proctor said while glaring at Ben as he held his right hand onto the bible. I knew what he was thinking, or least the proctor. How could Ben be even able to touch a holy bible? Course, even I knew for a fact that even the evilest of Strigoi are not overwhelmed to the fact of holy objects. Actually, that theory is all fiction, proven from first handed experience by yours truly. However, I know that since wards and stakes don't work on Strigoi like Ben and Dimitri, then not even a book should be able to fend them off. Course, maybe if you'd chuck it at them it'd piss them off a little bit, but it wouldn't do any serious damage whatsoever.

However, the witnesses were called up, each one by one individually until my term eventually came. After being sworn into, I took the seat that was settled next to Lissa. Giving her a slight smile, I followed through with my testimony before being finally confronted with the proctor. Seriously, what the hell was this guy's deal? Did he have a death wish or something?

"Mrs. Belikov." He stated correctly." You've said you've lived with your 'husband.'" He said air quotes around the word husband."But can you honestly confirm his behavior on 'living' with him, but anyway now how long has it been since you two have met?" He asked completely rendering his question. God I hated lawyers.

"Uhh... I've known Dimitri for at least a little under four years."

"Hmm." He directed.

"Now did you two have a personal relationship before or after he went Strigoi?" Ugh, yup this guy was a class A bastard, shipped straight from the fiery gates of hell. Looking up to Dimitri for any answers, I found none. Instead I decided to stick with the truth, since practically the whole court knew of me and Dimitri's love affair.

"Both. We had one going on just before he was captured and then after when we found each other again." I said, I guess you could say we found each other. Or more rather he found me and I passed out from the emotional trauma that had enveloped into me.

"See here Mrs. Belikov, he was not captured, the defendant here was transformed into a Strigoi. A blood thirsty, man killing monster that terrifies even the strongest of Dhampir into their earliest of graves." Umm… watch any horror films lately. "Further more I would like you from now on state that Mr. Belikov is a Strigoi, that he has been transformed, that he's changed. He was not captured; he was not taken from you. Are we clear?" He said in a dark tone. Did anyone tell this guy on who he was messing with? My temper is like a time bomb, once you set me off it's highly difficult to reign in. But however, in my peripheral of my vision I saw Dimitri trying to shake his head in protest, but I was already gone, I had already been lost.

"Are you damn crazy, no way did I come here to be bitched by a living, breathing bastard. Is there an actual definition of the word Strigoi, because if there were you'd be the picture that went along it. How in freaking god do you ever get any work done here by preaching and bitching yourself off to everyone that comes onto a trial? Actually, I'm surprised you haven't gotten your fat ass fired for doing such a crappy job. Seriously, your suppose to be interrogating the plaintiff not letting loose of all your damn emotions because you have a shitty life…"

"Rose!" Lissa called putting my tirade to a halt. Whoops my bad, not. This guy needed to be screamed at. He was a lawyer wannabe with his faux cheap suit and gelled gray hair.

"No more questions." The proctor said promptly. Hah his face was as red as a tomato. I'm sure if I went on with my reprimand sooner or later he would have turned purple.

Once the proctor stated his finality with me, a short recess was called before the commencement of the trial.

"Rose." Lissa said directly to me."Did you really have to be so… mean?" She asked sincerely.

"Hey Liss he had it coming." I spoke while defending myself. Actually the worst part about it was that my kids were here and they just heard every single world I had just stated. Oh shit.

"Maybe he did, but that still didn't mean you should have yelled at him like that." She told me in her queenly, queen fashion.

"I'll be good." I said to her promising her on nothing but good behavior for the rest of the trial.

"You better, remember even though you're my guardian I still have the authority to kick you out." She replied sarcastically. Laughing I unenthusiastically headed over to where Dimitri and the kids were placed.

"Hi." I meekly greeted, afraid for the reign of terror Dimitri was bound give me. He only stared up at me acknowledging my presence then continued to look down at the floor before speaking.

"Rose…" he said while shaking his head, not able to finish whatever he was about to say.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out. Knowing that not even a slight apology would cover on what I had just done.

"It's not your fault." He stated simply.

"Wait, what?" I asked Dimitri, confused. Uhh, yeah that was my fault. I lost my temper, I chewed out the lawyer, and he did nothing, okay not really but still.

"Rose, no one can blame you for who you are, not even yourself." Aww Dimitri. But he was still was wrong. I needed to learn how to control my toxic emotions and feelings.

"You're wrong." I muttered under my breath.

"Am I, Rose. This is who you are, this is how your suppose to be." He said while readjusting his stance so he was standing in front of me now. "I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"How?" I suddenly blurted out, surprised to my sole word I had just spoken.

"Roza, you know why. You complete me in ways I can't explain. Your… your amazing to whatever you do, whatever you want to accomplish." He said, finishing with a smile.

"I know that, by why do you love me? I mean, I know I'm special to you, in some ways, but why? How?" I curiously wanted to know. I wanted to know everything. A small smile broke back onto his face as from what I guess to be the finally of him finding the right wording to my query.

"Because, Roza." He started to say, using that exotic Russian accent on my genuine name. "When I first met you, I didn't just see another novice trying to prove themselves. I saw a woman, with the passion of what she found ideal in life. I loved you then, as I still do now. You see Roza, I love you for who you are. Never forget that. Never forget. If your angry, or upset, I'll understand. I'll be there for you Roza, until the day I die, I'll be there for you."

"We shall proceed now, everyone, places." The director of the court called out before the recessed trial.

"I've got to go." I hesitantly spoke to Dimitri as he nodded to my small excuse. "Oh Dimitri." I said to him after I'd only taken but a few steps away from him, while he looked up to the next topic that had now entered my mind. "Thank you." I respectively told him.

"I love you." He said in response.

"I know." I stated as I walked away from him, now standing by my post, watching as the court resumed itself.

The proctor glared at me before resuming onto who the next witness would be, or as I now called it, the unlucky soul who has to take the stand in front of a complete jackass. Ugh, this is pointless, let's just sign this damn thing so we can all go home. Gee, that sounds like a great idea except for the fact that the lawyer guy was just a complete bad ass and not the good kind either. "Catherine…Belikov." He announced sourly. Catherine? I didn't remember seeing her name being placed onto the trial. Looking to Dimitri, he wore the same expression in which I felt. This day was filled with surprises.

Reluctantly Catherine walked up to the bench, however not before she silently stared down the evil lawyer. I would have said good for her if it weren't for the fact of her abilities in reading people's auras. Which to this point Dimitri was still clueless about, thankfully. He didn't need to know anything was up, or not now at least.

"Kay." Catherine exclaimed. Situating herself onto the bench and awaiting for the prosecution to begin. Ugh, I just hope she doesn't copy my motive and start bitching him out with swear words and all.

"Miss Belikov, it is a stated fact that, that man is your father, correct?" He asked as he pointed to Dimitri. Well no duh, seriously run a DNA scan, the end results are all going to be the same, no matter how many times you actually try it. Catherine's only answer was a slight nod of the head with a small smile on her face. Please Catie, please don't tell me you were also born with the same anger issues as mommy. Of course, I knew that wasn't possible since I was shadow kissed, but still my two year old is a mixture of Strigoi and Dhampir. I think by this point anything's possible.

"Now how would you describe your father, Catherine?" He said while stating her first name to its fullest. He was such an idiot, I mean, even though, he didn't know of Catherine's powers, a monkey could see how much of an asshole this guy was. Catherine shrugged her shoulders and responding to what the jerk, bastard, lawyer had just asked her.

"See I'm not quite sure, since my daddy has been locked up for ever since I could remember."She stated and ended with a loathsome glare. His eyebrows shot up to Catherine's comment. Surprise, oh yeah surprised now huh bastard boy. She's smarter than she looks, that's for sure.

"Well that's why I'm here today, to get your father out of being locked up." He said almost a bit too smug. Catherine's forehead crinkled as if concentrating on a foreign substance.

"You're lying." She blurted out in her squeaky, small voice.

"What…" He looked at her, astonished as well did half the court. "Now why would I be lying?" He asked her, collecting himself to her accusations.

"Because you don't like mommy so you think the best way for revenge is to take away daddy from her. And besides you were planning all along to have daddy locked up just because you don't like the fact of him being a Strigoi." That evil asshole.

"How…. How did you know that?" He directly asked her.

"I'm special." Was her only reply before he was dragged out of the courtroom. Lissa gave me a look of weariness before settling down the courtroom to order. Catherine happily hopped down from the bench and rejoined with my family as Lissa finished off the trial by telling everyone she's had heard enough and went to sign the legal document, which would be the final binding to Dimitri's freedom.

The second the law was signed the group of witnesses and viewers broke apart and traveled their separate ways. So that was it, the case I had been fighting for, for what? More than six months was finally over. Now I could finally live my life. Or at least the life that I had now selected. The one where Dimitri and I would be happily together, even with the protection of our Moroi coming first in life.

Taking time off from guarding Lissa, I decided to just use our bond of an implication if anything were to disturb her as I set out to find my husband and children. Finally, as I found them I moved into the small group of clustered bodies as rejoined with my family.

"Hi." I said to Dimitri as I met him with a kiss.

"Aren't you on duty?" He asked me the second our lips parted.

"Lissa's fine, we need to celebrate." I said, trying to motivate him.

"Like what?" He asked amused to the idea.

"Well I was thinking that since this is our last night together we ditch the kids with Lissa and do something, you know just with the two of us." I proposed. He smiled at me, automatically liking the idea from the start.

"As you wish." He murmured into me as we met into what was another moment of passionate kissing, as we then soon carelessly exposed ourselves to the night before us all.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty one

"Perimeter four is clear." I spoke into the miniature headset that was tapered onto my ear. God this thing was awesome. If I had known that I'd get one of these things for guarding, I'd probably have started up months ago. My partner confirmed my assessment by stating his own. Yup my guarding partner Raidon Patov. He was cool, a little more serious then what I prefer, but still nice enough to hang around with. He simply does his job and says nothing about it, which I guess is all right, if you like that lifestyle.

Yup but me getting paired up with Mr. Negative over there is just how the system around here works. Really he's one of Christian's guardians. Gee I wonder why? Anyway though, since I along with him are just two of the four guardians that were sworn to protect Liss and Christian, we kind of work together. Or at least for every three weeks, until we switch off with the other guardians. Course, strangely enough it doesn't work that way for me. Since of my bonding with Lissa, I usually have three weeks of guarding and one week of personal time. It's not that I don't mind it, I mean I'm living with my best friend. It's just less time I get to spend with Dimitri, that's all.

My true love, the man I loved, the man who created and fathered my children, the man who I had given my heart to. Since the day I left the academy till now everything has just twisted from the real prediction, I had thought I threw my life into. I thought I was to be the end of Dimitri's existence, but instead I really was just the beginning. A beginning to a happy and awarding future between the two of us. I had given myself to him as he did for me. Now we coveted two small children who are bound to us for life. Okay so maybe not for life, I mean Catherine was starting her life at the academy, in just a two and a half short years. Now you may say that, oh two and a half years that's nothing, not. Catherine's already two and a half years old, and look at everything that has been accomplished since then. Life is short, plain and simple. The only simplicity of my life.

Anyway, speaking of my kids who are with their father that this point. Okay so I'm only going to repeat this once, so if you can't keep up, tough luck. Okay, so being the loving, generous father that Dimitri is, he didn't want to give up the kids just because of his guardian duties. However, in following through, me and Dimitri discovered a way in which we can both share the kids, despite of careers. The answers really easy, okay so maybe I wasn't the one to come up with the plan, maybe it was Dimitri. Nevertheless, both of our darling angels are Moroi, and what do Dhampirs protect? Bingo, the richly Moroi community.

At this moment it's Dimitri's turn to _protect_ of kids. Hah. I know it's a genius plan and I'm thankful for my husband to be the one to conjure it up. Anyway though, the system goes like this. One week I'm _protecting_ the kids and the next week (which is this week now) Dimitri takes over. So technically were not all separate, especially when I have my 'off week' for guarding (which begins today). That's when Dimitri and me are inseparable, if you know what I mean. Okay so it's not what I mean, since usually on our vacations we take the children with us, and let's just say were actually attempting not to have another baby. I'm surprised I got away with the first two even, not to mention how much trouble I'd get in if I had a third one. Maybe so, but I know Lissa wouldn't mind. She loves my kids along with taking care of them while I take care of hers.

"Rosemarie, get your curvy little butt inside." Called Lissa. As I started walking back to her castle/mansion. Okay so it really was just big as a mansion, but seriously the thing looks like it came from a history book. It just looks so medieval with its ancient bricks and classic fixtures. In comparison it's like a fairy tale princess's dream home. Close though, since it actually is belonged to a queen.

"Coming Vasilisa." I screeched back. Passing through the delicate, stained glass doors I rounded the corner to the instant location of my best friend Lissa. "You called, your majesty." I said to her in a formal manner. She glared at me for thirty seconds before responding to the information of her request for me.

"First of all don't call me that, secondly I just wanted to tell you before you leave for… wherever you guys usually go for your time off, I just wanted to tell you that Adrien is making a visit here today." She said calmly.

" Adrien." I blurted out. Ugh even after reacquainting with him and telling him the whole story of my marriage and kids, he still has the hots for me. I'm just glad he's somewhat civilized and doesn't do that kind of flirting shit around Dimitri… or the kids. Course, maybe it's the fact that he really does value his own life, despite his continuous consumption of alcoholic beverages. Why now, why couldn't it at least be tomorrow when I'd be somewhere in Italy? Dimitri hasn't necessarily pinpointed the location for our vacation spot, but I'm hoping for someplace moderately tropical.

But seriously why did Adrien have to come today? Today's the ending of my shift, the day Dimitri picks me up at the Dragomirs and rides me off into the sunset. Yeah I know I'm exaggerating, but that's without a doubt how I'll feel once he drags me away from Adrien, who I might add Dimitri cannot stand. Actually even if the kids were in my protection for this week I'd have enough of an excuse to utterly avoid him. Uhh but why today of all days?

"Yeah, he says he can't wait to see you." Lissa informed after a few seconds worth of an awkward silence that began to form from my mental rambling.

"Uhh… why today?" I groaned. Lissa's only response was a slight shrug before kindly releasing me from my guardian role for the remainder of the day. Of course, I refused until she told me that it was more of an order then a request.

Trudging up to my grand bedroom, I set towards packing rather, feeling that maybe I'll get lucky and the second Dimitri arrives I can be gone on our merry little way. Huh that'd be a first. Usually the first thing that happens when Dimitri gets here is Catherine's rush into finding her best friend, Andre. At least before our final departure that is. Kay so I know I have been a little hard on their relationship before, okay maybe I was over the line. I was obsessing over Catherine marrying him, but at least I can see now that they were just made for to be good friends. Or that's how I hope it will turn out. But an innocent childhood I've come to remember is probably the best thing for her. I mean it's what got me through life at the academy. Perhaps Andre will be to Catherine as Lissa is to me. However, reversal of their powers though, seeing how Catherine's a spirit user.

Speaking of Catherine and her powers, from what I know of she has completely suppressed them, which is basically all I could ask from her. It's not like I want to forcefully take away her gift from her. I just don't want to see her get hurt. Remembering on what Lissa's powers did to her, on what there still doing to her, and me. I just don't want to see the same thing happen to Catherine, no not her, not my baby. I'm her mother and damn straight I'm not going to let anything get in harm's way of her, even her own self.

Finishing packing my generically designed suitcase, I now set myself on my sole dresser, before gliding to the window and to discover if my saviors have arrived yet. Nothing, nothing but a fancy limousine pulling up the extensively long, paved driveway. Damn, Adrian's visit has finally come. But instead of staying in my room and cowering over the fact of Adrian's appearance, I ran down the elaborated staircase to be the first to greet him. I know, I know I'm an idiot, but I still owed it to Adrien for funding my trip to Siberia after the whole issue of Dimitri's _capture_.

"Oh hello little Dhampir." Adrien openly greeted."You know you've gotten older since the last time I've seen you." He informed me.

"Adrien that was only a month ago." I shot back at him already un-amused to the fact of him actually being here.

"Ahh yes, but a month to me is like an eternity for you." He said.

"What?' I asked already analyzing to the fact that he was slightly drunk due to the fact of his breath reeking of alcohol.

"You look stunning." He whispered to me. Glaring at him I glowered to his flirty, complement he had just given me. "Oh come on Rose." He said to me, slightly slurring his words.

"What?" I asked in reply, hoping he would just go away. No such luck though.

"You know, you still have to pay me back for what happened all those years ago." He said with a hiccup.

"I know." I said.

"What?" He asked, probably hoping I'd had finally given into his stupid game.

"How about some advice?" I said while he stared back confused."Grow up." I told him firmly before stalking off, in desperate wait for my family to show up.

Eventually they did, as the two kids ran into the grand house as Dimitri trailed behind them, he immediately brightening up to the first sight of me.

"Hi." He said with a smile as he placed his lips over mine. Creating an intimate burn between the two of us. "I miss you." He murmured into my ear as he held me closer to him.

"Me too." I whispered back with as much force as I could possible muster due to the prime fact of Adrian's reigning presence.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, seeing straight through me as always.

"Nothing." I mumbled avoiding all possible eye contact from his god like face.

"Rose." He spoke as he lifted my chin and stared right into my dark eyes, possibly staring so far deep he looked straight into my soul."Something's bothering you." He concluded.

"Can we please just go?" I asked reluctantly shaking out of his hold he held on me.

"Not till you tell me what's the matter with you." He spoke broaching the subject I wished to avoid.

"Adrian's here." I huffed in defeat. Dimitri overlook the subject for what might have been just a second, before he finally responded to the information I had just given him.

"Then I guess we should better leave then." He said, confirming my highest beliefs of the issue."Where are the children?" Dimitri suddenly asked, bringing us out of our separate universe that we secretly shared with the other. I shrugged to his comment, not even certain for myself where the kids could have wandered off to. But I knew we would find them, and we did. In the one place we had wished just to avoid. With Adrien.

"Oh hello Rose." Adrien called out in a friendly gesture, already playing ignorance of what happened just a few hours ago.

"Adrien." Dimitri greeted with a slight nod.

"Hi mommy." Catherine called out placed next to the side of her best friend.

"Mommy?" Adrien called out surprised."Really?"

"Adrian seriously, I've already told you that, or at least to the fact of me being a mother." I told him exasperatedly.

"Oh so you aren't aware." Adrien said, he was hiding something, but what?

"Aren't aware of what?" I challenged him.

"Boy Rose I thought this one would have hit home hard, especially for you." He said to me in one of his twisted ways of explaining things, or in his own case, drunk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him before finally gesturing onto the fact of what he was pushing for. Adrian was a sprit user as well, except unlike Lissa he excelled more at auras then the ability to heal at will. Anyway, he could see auras which meant that he saw Catherine's and must have… oh shit no.

"Why Rose your daughters…" Adrien began

"Don't." I told him warning him not to finish on what he was bound to say. Dimitri looked down at me in confusion, but my main focus was on Adrien who know the one secret I wished to keep hidden from Dimitri. Catherine's spirit powers. Course maybe if the truth were out Dimitri could help me or… who knows?

"Rose." Adrien said slowly enjoying the upper hand he had on me."What is it that you want?" He said while wagging his eyebrows.

"Nothing, now what were you about to say?" I asked him nicely, staying clearly away from the fact of his desires to see me in bed with him. He seemed shocked to my immediate allowance of the truth he was about to reveal.

"Rose you know for a fact, that your daughter has already developed into her powers of spirit. Isn't that right?" Adrian asked waiting for some sort of response to me.

"What?" Dimitri and Lissa called out. Just as Lissa had entered the room and in return heard Adrian's address to Catherine's secret abilities.

"Yes Adrian, I knew okay." But it wasn't Adrian who countered me, it was Dimitri.

"Rose, how long?" He asked not to please with the information that was just revealed to him.

"Aww you didn't tell your hubby about for daughter's…"

"Shut up." I retorted back to Adrian before fully confronting with Dimitri."I've only know for a couple of months." I told him truthfully and instantly he believed me, as he breathed in the freshly leased information I had just let him into knowing.

"Rose why didn't you tell me." Lissa questioned."I'm your best friend."

"I'm sorry Liss." I said apologetically.

"And to think that she's even more powerful then you Lissa." Adrien broke into our delicate conversation.

"What?' Lissa and I shot back to him.

"Really Rose you didn't know this." I shook my head, but recalling of the ideals that Catherine can accomplish I knew exactly of what he was talking about.

"How can you tell?" I asked him curious to the fact of Adrian discovering this particular piece of info.

"Her aura." He said simply. "It's a much more lighter and yet stronger golden color then either Lissa's or mine." He said adding to his recent comment. "And you said she's how old?" He mused.

"Two." I breathed not really comphrending to what I had told him, but as to the fact of understanding the news he had given me of Catherine. She was powerful, more powerful than even Lissa or Adrian combined. Ow my head hurt just from trying to analyze this knowledge.

"Hmm two years old and already and adapting to her abilities she should be receiving in her adolescent years." Adrien reflected over the same thought that was implanted into every else's brain.

"So what do we do?' I asked, openly hoping to seek any sort of answer since the truth was free and about.

"At this point, nothing." Dimitri responded by walking up to me." Right now we need to do nothing, but watch as it plays out and you defiantly need a break from everything." Dimitri told me.

"You work too hard." Lissa said agreeing with Dimitri. Giving her a slight smile, Dimitri swung me into his arms as we left the mansion/castle, children in tow and soon boarded the plane that would take us to our mystery vacation spot in the admirable country of Italy. The home of some of the best pizza in the world.

Lying on top of Dimitri's chest, my eyes slowly began to droop while the sun started to shine from the vacant horizon.

"_Don't be afraid Rose." A woman's voice called out to me._

"_Who's there?" I stated bluntly. "Lissa is that you?"_

"_I am not the person who you think I am."She told me wistfully._

"_Kay then." Assessing this new piece of data." Then who the hell are you?" Eventually, she came from the shadows in which she dwelled in. _

"_Seriously, do not be afraid." She forewarned me._

"_The only one who needs to be afraid here is you if you don't damn well reveal your face." I stated, feeling the urge of my anger beginning to boil in my blood. _

"_Fine then." She stated calmly, but at the same time returned the same force that I have thrown into my voice."But don't say I didn't warn you." She finally said, as she stepped from her shroud of hidden protection. At first she looked familiar as I tried to place where I seen her face before, but that's when I realized her face was mine, or at least there was a distinct similarity about it._

"_Who are you?" Already wondering if this was some sort of trick that she playing on my mind. _

"_Jeez, seriously settle down." She stated._

"_Hell no I won't, what is this anyway, where are we?" I asked her compensating this information already in my head. _

"_Well first off we're in a dream." She said."Next the reason why you haven't seen me yet is because I technically don't exist yet, or at least I think I don't." She contemplated tapping her finger against her head as if the information would instantly come to her._

"_How the hell should I know?' I asked her, sick of playing along to whatever she was putting me through. She looked confusingly at me but continued anyway. _

"_Well I'd like to think that'd you'd know, seeing how you were there on the date of my birth." I glared at her not really certain of where she was trying to push me in the direction of. "Ugh, god look at me, you were there the day my birth, do I seriously have to have to spell it out for you?" Wait why all of a sudden was she getting angry at me and what for? Let's see she looks like an identical copy of me, I was there the day…. .God._

"_Catherine." I blurted out._

"_Oh damn she finally figured it out." She cheered to me recent revelation. _

"_But?" I asked her confused. However, unable to make any of my thoughts into words, this was way too much."How?"_

"_How did I get here?" She asked my question in a rhetorically manner."Why mother I'm special, remember?"_

"_I remember." I told her."What happened to you?" I stated more than questioned her. She seemed bemused by my input, but she still answered me anyway._

"_See that is where your wrong mom, see unlike what you think of my 'powers.'" She quoted."Well let's just say nothing happens, nothing's going to happen." She told me confirming her enlightenment on me._

"_But Lissa and Adrian...?"I started to rebut, but she had cut me off before I could get another word out._

"_Moroi." She explained._

"_But you are…." She shook her head._

"_I'm not a Strigoi either if that's what you're thinking. With a new breed of Strigoi there was bound to be a new breed of vampire."_

"_Like what?" I questioned her._

"_Like me and Jasha, of course." She told me subtlety. I think I was starting to understand, mostly. _

"_So." I continued but allowed her to finish whatever that was threatening to escape my mind. _

"_My spirit powers have no hidden after effect, not now, not well, now." She said gesturing to herself, her future image._

"_So why are you here anyway?" Remembering my question from before._

"_I'd come to warn you." She stated._

"_Warn me?" I countered._

"_Yeah, to not suppress my magic, to let me freely use it. There are forces lurking in the future. Ones that only I and I alone can stop, but it all begins with you. What is your choice…. Mother"? She finished as I pursed my lips together in full concentration of my inner thoughts to the subject._

"_Alright." I agreed to her._

"_You better." She warned."Cause the future rest in the promise you've just given to me now." _

"_Oh gee that sure makes me feel better." I told her._

"_It should, the lives of your own grandchildren rest in the fate of what you do now." She said. _

"_Wait grandkids?" I asked."Does this have something to do with you and Andre?" She seemed stunned to my assessment, but before collecting herself she winked and blew me an air kiss, allowing my mind to remain vacant to my thoughts only once more._

The day in Italy flew by in a blur. I had no idea truthfully on where we were or rather what we were even doing. My mind was too wrapped up with the dream I had last night with future Catherine. Was it real? Well it had to be real, I mean if Catherine can already now dream skip. I guess her future version could or can skip time periods too. Weird.

Staring down at my little girl who walked by my side. I consider the life that she was destined to have in the years to come. I was completely going to keep my promise to what I told her future self. She would learn to use her powers, she would learn how to control and master the abilities that were given to her. Catherine needed to, for the sake of the future that was supposedly planned ahead.

Lying down on the soft sand I cuddled into Dimitri, finding the support I had needed all along. A loving husband. I know the future meant so much right now, but even I needed a break. A break from life. Everything was motioning as it once did before, except this time everyone was better off. I mean, Dimitri and I began the life of a guardian we were supposed to be and are now living the life we plotted three years ago.

Mary and Ben are comfortably living in a Scottish home of Mary's home country. Supposedly Ben's selected himself to be Mary's protector. Which really doesn't bother me anymore, especially to the fact of the life Catherine will later choose.

Okay so I was right, she does have a thing for Andre that will most likely become something more as she grows up. I'm not denying it, I guess truth be told, I was trying to handle Catherine's life. But really like I thought even at the age of two, already she has everything under control. And I guess instead of being a controlling factor towards her life. I need to be more rather a supporter. The future may not be set in stone, but like hell Catherine won't need some serious protection. She needs to grow up, not to fast though, just enough to support for the cause she's destine to do. Save the world or at least the mystical world.

Right now however, I'm going to enjoy the sunrise with my husband and happily watch my toddlers play on the abandoned beach as the clock slowly tocks to the ending of my tale. The happiest moments are sometimes the saddest, but I couldn't be more glad. I had set out on a death mission only to come back victorious in the end. In the end of my constant torture of lively things, I received an adoring family in the making. With a hopeful bright future set ahead. The story of my life has been complete, but perhaps a new story is underway. One who's name reins the future as I prep her towards the ultimate battle of divine fates.

Note from the author: Well this is it the final ending to my fanfictional story. Umm… I'd like to thank every last one of you who contrived it. It means a lot, seeing how this is my first story and all.

Also I know I kind of ended the story off a little strangely, that's only because I'm going to be trying to work on, sort of a spin off to my first story. Only this time it'll be in Catherine's POV instead of Roses'.

So thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews:

Sunnyshine

theevilcookiemonster

Belle10108

Ellis Mom

ddddddd

IssabellaMarieCullen

Val

g

1901

laurajaexo

jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

VampireChicEva

anki145

ema666

IWannaBeRoza

bee

pkoenix

EdwardCullenisthesexiestvampx0

Kelilia

Lisha K.

Daddyzlilgurl

Evieboe1

-Cullen

Simone Lautner

Tessa

Thank you guys soooooo much. Your reviews meant so much.


End file.
